Responsable
by Yoci Deplok
Summary: En una misión en Suna Sakura se encuentra con Akatsuki pero no con cualquiera sino que con Deidara y al terminar de pelear, matarla no estaba entre los planes. DeiSaku!
1. Misión y encuentro

**Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes ellos pertenecen a su respectivo creador y yo solo los tomo prestados para entretener sin fines de lucros**

¿Que pasaría si en una misión a Suna Sakura se encuentra con Deidara? y si después de una pelea decide divertirse con la kunoichi.

_Recuerde sempai lo que hizo solo lleva a una consecuencia_- dijo entre burlón y serio Tobi.

Bueno espero que les guste! esta idea viene de una muy buena amiga mía que me dio la inspiración y todo un argumento jaja

Bueno no interrumpo mas ojala les guste!

* * *

><p>Solo tenia que ir para entregar unos pergaminos a el Kazekage, era una simple misión... o al menos eso le había Tsunade-sama pero no fue así de simple, ahora se encontraba en un rincón de esa cueva, tenía frió pero no solo físico sino que psicológico y todo por un Akatsuki.<p>

_Flash Back_

_Lo primero que sintió fue como unos labios se apoderaron de su boca, reclamándola como suya. Tenia miedo, el era demasiado fuerte y ella estaba muy cansada había luchado contra su arcilla explosiva pero eso solo logro causarle quemaduras en diversas partes del cuerpo especialmente en los antebrazos._

_Morderlo..._

_Sintió como la sangre caí del labio inferior del hombre pero el parecía no importarle e incluso parecía disfrutar la agresividad de la kunoichi._

_- Aléjate... - junto un poco de chakra y lo empujó después de todo no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente._

_El hombre se rió por la actitud de la joven y rápidamente la acorralo contra una de las paredes de la cueva._

_-Jamás... eres mía... -Le susurró al oído y con eso sus manos empezaron a meterse bajo la ropa de la chica, recorriendo, __mordisqueando , lamiendo todo a su paso. Rápidamente se deshizo de la ropa de ella y luego de la de el._

_Eres mía... las palabras del ninja retumbaban en la mente de Sakura dejándola con mucha incertidumbre, desconectándola de la situación. _

_Las embestidas iban y venían mientras Sakura lloraba... su primera vez robada por un maldito ninja renegado, tenia la mandíbula apretada y los ojos rojos de tanto llorar._

_Luego de un rato sintió como el hombre se recargaba en ella haciendo que cayesen al piso, respiraba agitadamente y tenia sudor en su frente. Ambos se miraron fijamente por un rato, Sakura vio el rostro de su captor... era rubio y su cabello era largo también tenia los ojos de color celeste, en unos segundos memorizo los rasgos de su captor. __Iba a decir algo pero no tenia fuerza y tampoco sabría que decir además ¿Que le dices aun hombre que acababa de violarte? cualquier amenaza de venganza solo la dejarían en una posición peor en la que estaban. __Decidió cerrar los ojos con un vano intentó de que mañana al abrirlos todo estaría bien pero ni siquiera sabría si el la dejaría vivir._

_Por su parte al ver que la kunoichi cerró los ojos decidió pararse y vestirse luego de hacerlo se acerco a ella... pensó en matarla pero algo dentro de el le dijo que no, así que tomo su capa y con ella cubrió la desnudez de la joven... de ahí para ella todo se volvió oscuro. _

* * *

><p>- Deidara-sempai - grito un pelinegro con mascara al ver el hombre se acercaba - ¡Tardo mucho!<p>

Deidara solo le entrego una mirada con fastidio a su compañero y decidió seguir avanzando.

- Sempai y ¿Su capa? - preguntó curioso al ver la falta de este objeto - No me diga que la dejo vivir - exclamo con un tono de sorpresa sumamente exagerado.

El mencionado se dio vuelta y le dedico una mirada de odio a Tobi.

- Sabe sempai - Se acercó un poco a el siseando de manera burlona- Si la dejo vivir - lo dijo lentamente como disfrutando la cara que puso el rubio - lo que hizo lleva a una sola consecuencia - finalizo satisfecho por haber logrado enfurecer a Deidara.

- ¡CÁLLATE! - le lanzó una araña de arcilla la cual exploto muy cerca de el haciendo que el ninja se cayera.

_-"Maldito Tobi"_ - pensó mientras avanzaba molesto y al ver que su compañero no se movía le grito - ¡Vamos! no tengo tiempo de recoger cadáveres-

- Si Deidara-sempai- Corrió al lado de su compañero feliz como si nada hubiese pasado - Deberíamos ir a verla - sugirió alegremente- A Tobi le gustaría conocerla.

- Tobi cállate de una vez o realmente te matare - alzo un poco la voz.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado tres semanas y el equipo de búsqueda estaba en Suna revisando los alrededores cuando de repente.<p>

- Kakashi-san - dijo un Shinobi de esa aldea - la hemos encontrado.

Rápidamente el grupo de rastreo de compuesto de: Hyuga Neji, Hatake Kakashi, Inuzuka Kiba el cual se encontraba con Akamaru, se movilizo rápidamente hacia una cueva que se encontraba a la lejanía de la entrada de Suna.

Cuando llegaron se encontraron con Sakura en los brazos de Temari pero para sorpresa de ellos, Sakura se encontraba cubierta por una capa... una negra con nubes rojas, Kakashi la tomó un sus brazos y se movieron rápidamente hacia el hospital de Suna.

* * *

><p>Todo su mundo se movía, aunque aun no había abierto los ojos sentía que todo en la oscuridad de sus parpados la mareaba así que decidió hacer un esfuerzo, entreabrió un poco los ojos... <em>Luz<em>... cerró los ojos fuertemente y parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del ambiente hasta que por fin su visión se adapto al lugar.

- Que bueno que despiertas Sakura - dijo la Hokage, la cual se acercó y abrazo a Sakura.

- Es bueno verla Tsunade-sama - correspondió el abrazo ligeramente debido a que sentía que su cuerpo fue aplastado por un edificio.

Tsunade se separó de ella y fue en busca de una silla para sentarse a su lado.

- Sakura - _¿como haría esto?-_ ¿Puedes recordar que paso?

- Yo... - titubeo mientras escarbaba en su memoria- Recuerdo que entregue los pergaminos a Temari y aproveche para pasear por Suna, luego cuando empezó a oscurecer decidí que era hora de volver pero... - hizo una pequeña pausa- pero me encontré con un Akatsuki, yo luche contra él pero su arcilla explosiva me lastimo mucho y luego - las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas - Tsunade... - la Hokage volvió a abrazarla.

- Sakura tengo algo que decirte - dijo cabizbaja la Hokage.

Sakura sintió terror al ver a Tsunade así su expresión le decía que se preparara para lo peor... acaso... NO!

- Tu estas embarazada - dijo lentamente la rubia.

_"Embarazada" _Esa simple palabra rebotaba en su cabeza y hacia un especie de zumbido en sus oídos, rápidamente las lagrimas volvieron a salir de sus ojos mientras ella ponía su mano en su vientre plano _"Seré mamá"._

Todo parecía tan irreal, las paredes, los colores, la voz de Tsunade que se escuchaba muy lejana... todo excepto ella... ella y su pequeño bebe en su vientre.

- Sakura si quieres - pero fue interrumpida.

- No -dijo con voz decidida y sus ojos llenos de determinación - El no tiene la culpa - se acaricia el vientre plano.

- Sakura - susurró la mujer, ella veía a Sakura como su hija y desde que empezó su entrenamiento Sakura la veía de igual forma - como tu sensei, Hokage y como _madre, _prometo que tendrás el total apoyo en todo tu embarazo se económico o de otra índole.

- Gracias Tsunade - sonrió dulcemente - pero ahora solo habrá un problema.

Las dos se miraron fijamente y sin decir una sola palabra se entendieron completamente, si un solo problema, un problema de 6 letras.

_Naruto..._

* * *

><p>- Deidara-sempai- grito feliz el Akatsuki - ¡por fin lo encuentro!<p>

El rubio se encontraba sentado en la rama de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió a su ruidoso compañero.

¿Que quieres Tobi? hm - dijo el ojiceleste mientras saltaba de la rama hasta quedar enfrente de el pelinegro.

-Tobi solo quería - hizo una pausa mientras miraba a su sempai - ¡felicitarlo!

- ¿De que diablos hablas Tobi? - el Akatsuki paso al lado de su compañero caminando tranquilamente.

- ¡Oh! Tobi esta seguro de que usted sabe de lo que hablo - dijo en tono serio sin moverse de su lugar.

Entonces la mente del artista hizo clik!

_lo que hizo lleva a una sola consecuencia..._

-¡Veo que ya se acordó! - se dio vuelta y su puso al lado del rubio que se encontraba estático - ¿Podemos ir a verla? Tobi tiene curiosidad- dijo volviendo a su tono normal.

- Esta bien - susurró el artista no del todo convencido pero con eso Tobi empezó a dar vueltas feliz canturreando cosas.

Se dirigieron a la guarida de Akatsuki.

Una vez ahí Deidara le dijo a Tobi que se iría a preparar para su viaje, fue directamente hacia su habitación.

¿Para que iría? era estúpido, era riesgoso por no decir suicida además lo más probable era que la chica abortase a la criatura, por que quien quiere de papá a un...

- Criminal rango S - escapo de sus labios, se lanzo a la cama enojado, ¿A el que mierda le importaba si lo tenia o no? solo iría para complacer al odioso de Tobi.

Se paro molesto y se dirigió a la salida donde se encontraba Tobi esperándolo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a las afueras de Konoha bajaron del ave que hizo Deidara.

¿Que pasa sempai?-

- De vigilantes están miembros de el clan Hyuga - dijo informándole sobre los miembros del clan de la vista 360° mientras veía la forma de entrar.

- Tobi puede ayudar Deidara-sempai - con eso tomo del brazo al rubio y dijo : Ninpuo: Tou Senbo No Jutsu.

La tierra se abrió y por unos segundos todo fue negro pero tan rápido como la oscuridad fue la luz.

Deidara quedo mirando a Tobi _"¿Como sabe el una técnica así?"_

-¡ehh Deidara! -dijo sacando al artista de sus pensamientos - creo que el hospital esta por allí.

Ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba el hospital.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura se encontraba sentada en la cama, pensando que haría ahora?.

_"Ser madre siempre fue mi sueño"_ - sonrió agriamente - _" Pero jamas pensé que se cumpliría de esta forma y ahora... ¿Como se lo diré a Naruto? a Kakashi-sensei" _lentamente las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar_ "Odio", _nunca pensó que odiaría alguien pero lo hacia, odiaba al culpable de su estado... lo odiaba por haberla ultrajado, por dejarla vivir, se odiaba a ella por haber sido débil, por no poder defenderse una vez más, odiaba a la criatura por que en su inocente existencia tenia la culpa, la odiaba por que era su único cómplice, su único amigo, puso sus manos para que taparan su cara, era frágil siempre lo fue a pesar de todo su entrenamiento en el fondo sabia que una parte ella siempre la traicionaría _el corazón_ gracias a el podía ser una gran medico pero como ninja el corazón te lleva a situaciones peligrosas y solitarias y ahora estaba nuevamente sola... sola en ese oscuro cuarto, donde la única luz que entraba era de la luna, la misma luna que el día en que Sasuke se fue.

- No deberías llorar- Sakura bajo las manos de su rostro y sintió como todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban, un Akatsuki... - ¿Me llamo Tobi y tu? - dijo de forma cariñosa.

Sakura tenia los sentidos al máximo ¿Como era posible que un Akatsuki se haya infiltrado en la aldea? inspecciono la habitación con la mirada para darse cuenta que estaba indefensa, no había nada que le pudiese ser útil paras defenderse así que su mejor arma seria la cautela.

-Haruno Sakura - dijo susurrando pero que era un susurró altanero o un orgullos susurrado.

- ¡ohh! Sakura-chan, Tobi sabe que no deberías llorar- se acerco y puso su mano en la cabeza de Sakura - No te pasara nada malo - bajo su mano hasta la mejilla de ella y con su pulgar limpio las lagrimas - ni tampoco al bebe - bajo su mano hacia el vientre plano de la chica - ¡verdad Deidara-sempai!.

Con ese el rubio salio de las sombras y se acercó a la chica, cuando estuvo a su lado la miro detenidamente, Sakura estaba aterrada no solo habían dos Akatsukis además uno de ellos era el responsable de su embarazo.

- ¿Que es lo piensas hacer? - dijo mirando el vientre de la chica sin mayor consideración.

- Lo tendré - su voz fue firme, no debía demostrar miedo.

-¡Eh! sempai, no tiene que poner triste a Sakura-chan - dijo con un tono de niño reclamando.

- No te metas Tobi -

- ¿Y a ti te que importa? - Sabia que hablar así le podría acarrear problemas pero si era necesario pelearía por su vida y la de su hijo._  
><em>

- Es mio - se limito a decir.

Sakura se rió ante la respuesta.

- ¿Y que? ¿Acaso te harás cargo del el? -

- Si - dijo sin pensar, esta niña no se hará la orgullosa con el.

- Y ¿Como planeas hacerlo? - bufó - Puede que sea tu sangre pero jamás será tu hijo.

- No necesito tu permiso - Ya se estaba cabreando.

- Puede que no - se mordio la mejilla por dentro de la boca - Puede que hayan tenido suerte hoy al infiltrarse hasta acá pero eso no sucederá dos veces.

- Me lo llevare - alzo un poco la voz.

- No permitiré que lo alejes de mi - Apretó uno de sus puños listo para llenarlo de chakra, no importaba la desventaja.

- Pues te llevare conmigo - En fracción de segundos Sakura lo miro sorprendida y el se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Pero antes de que pudiera retractarse de lo que había dicho una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Deidara-sempai tendrá familia! - dijo Tobi felizmente - ¡ya me lo imagino! los dos en una casa humilde con un pequeño niño corriendo por todos lados.

Los ninjas lo quedaron mirando con cara de "este hombre esta loco" y nuevamente los interrumpió.

- Sempai será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo apuntando hacia afuera donde se veía a la lejanía unos shinobis.

- Si es verdad -

- Hasta luego Sakura-chan, Tobi y sempai vendremos a visitarla... hasta que Deidara deje la organización - dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la kunoichi pero ese ultimo comentario hizo que Deidara lo mirada con extrañeza, que mierda decía ese imbécil.

- Hasta luego - se despidió más serena pero nunca bajo la guardia.

- ¡Que linda es! - dijo con tono infantil.

- Hasta luego...- y con eso se fueron.

Sakura quedo desconcertada ¿Como se habían enterado del embarazo? ya no se sentía segura en su posición, debía hacer algo pero tampoco podría actuar deliberadamente, esos asesinos eran capaces de todo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya en las afueras de Konoha los dos ninjas estaban en el ave de arcilla volando de regreso a la guarida.

- ¿Como es eso de "esta que abandone la organización"? hm - dijo el dueño del ave.

- Acaso Deidara-sempai piensa tener a su hijo en medio de todo esto -. .- Es peligroso.

- ¡Claro no tendré a mi hijo en medio de todo esto! - alzo la voz para luego gruñir molesto al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho - ni siquiera se si quiero a ese bastardo.

- ¡oh! Deidara-sempai ¿Acaso le mintió a Sakura-chan?-

-Lo dije sin pensar- dijo con la mirada fija en el frente.

- Hace eso muy seguido, o no sempai- dijo burlescamente.

- Tobi - el ninja miro al rubio - eres un imbécil.

- Tobi también lo quiere sempai - dijo mientras se frotaba la mejilla de Deidara en el lugar donde debía estar la suya detrás de esa mascara.

-¡Te voy a matar! - con eso puso sus brazos en el cuello de Tobi.

- AHh! ... Tobi... no ... puede respirar- dijo entrecortadamente y luego de un rato Deidara lo soltó.

* * *

><p>Ya en la mañana Sakura se despertó por el bullicio que había afuera, lo único que escuchaba era las voces de enfermeras pidiendo respeto por el lugar y una voz muy familiar pidiendo mejor dicho exigiendo entrar a la habitación.<p>

-Quiero ver a Sakura-chan! - reconocería esos gritos hasta en medio de una guerra.

-¡Naruto! pasa - grito alegre la kunoichi.

La puerta dio un gran azote y en eso entran su rubio compañero y su sensei.

-Sakura-chan - Naruto corrió y abrazo a su amiga.

-Naruto déjala respirar - dijo el peli plateado poniéndose al lado de su ex-alumna.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei - se separo de la pelirosa - yo solo estaba preocupado por Sakura-chan.

-Naruto... Kakashi-sensei - susurró llamando la atención de los hombres, sabía que no podía aplazar por mucho tiempo la noticia - ¿Supieron lo que paso en la misión?

Kakashi asintió pero Naruto la quedo mirando dando a entender que el no tenia idea.

- Naruto a mi me ataco un Akatsuki - hizo una pausa para ver a su amigo - y yo no pude ganar, pensé que me mataría pero por el contrario no solo me dejo vivir sino que también me violo -

Miro a Naruto, el tenia la cara con la vista fija en el suelo, los puños apretados... hasta que levanto la mirada.

- Sakura... ¿Quien fue el maldito? - dijo con rabia, sus ojos estaban rojos y las lineas de sus mejillas estaban mas profundas.

- No te lo voy a decir - la firmeza en su tono logro tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Pero Sakura-chan - exclamo indignado.

- ¡NO! los Akatsuki no necesitan mas ayuda con los Bijus - regaño a su compañero - además ya esta en el libro Bingo.

- Sakura tiene razón Naruto -hablo el peliplata - Debes recordar que ella es la mas inteligente del equipo - con eso puso la mano en la cabeza de la kunoichi, cosa que hizo recordar a Sakura la visita de Akatsuki - y ademas es muy fuerte, si te golpea el que estará en esta cama de hospital seras tu Naruto - bajo su mano hasta la mejilla de Sakura y con su pulgar la acaricio, Sakura abrió los ojos de sorpresa... - ¿Que pasa Sakura? - pregunto preocupado al ver la cara de su ex-alumna y bajo su mano al vientre plano de la chica - ¿te duele algo?

-No es nada Kakashi-sensei - sacudió su cabeza, solo eran coincidencias _"unas cabronas coincidencias" _pensó.

-Sakura-chan, yo... - dijo mirando fijamente a su compañera.

-Seras un excelente tío Naruto - le sonrió, sabia lo que diría Naruto pero no podia darle una responsabilidad que no le correspondía.

Naruto la miro por unos segundos y al comprobar que ella no cambiaría de decisión.

-Seré el mejor tío-Hokage de la historia - sonrió de oreja a oreja.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya a la noche Sakura no podía dormir, ella esperaba la visita de los Akatsukis pero esta vez estaría preparada, le había pedido a Kakashi unas kunais y además Naruto dijo que estaría pendiente de ella durante la noche.

_"Quizás cambio de opinión" _suspiro para acomodarse en la cama _"Bueno al fin y al cabo es un criminal no podía esperar menos de alguien como el"_

Con eso se durmió.

Los días siguientes fueron estresantes para ella, las visitas de Naruto y Tsunade eran agotadoras, las del rubio era de entender por que pero las de Tsunade la hacían dudar sobre la maternidad dándole opciones, presentándole testimonios y cosas por el estilo, claro su sueño era ser madre pero no de esa forma y menos de alguien como el ademas tener un niño que cargaría con la cruz de ser el hijo de un criminal Rango S... No seria justo pero abortarlo tampoco era una opción, ella era ninja-medic su principal misión era salvar vidas no acabar con ellas.

Darlo en adopción era una opción hasta que le contaron los testimonios de madres que lo habían echo y se arrepentían, claro habían historias buenas de mujeres que lograban rehacer sus vidas pero por Kami! como rehaces tu vida después de ser violada y mas encima salir preñada.

Pero a Kami tenia que darle un corazón de abuelita... era verdad pero ella amaba demasiado a ese futuro hijo pero su padre... Si es que le podemos decir padre en esas extrañas circunstancias dijo que se haría cargo pero por favor ya imaginaba el día en que se enterada que lo habían matado y como decirle a su hijo cuando su curiosidad empezada a aflorar sobre su progenitor y le preguntara quien era y ella le tendría que responder _"Amor, tu padre es un asesino criminal Rango S"_.

Si algo muy agrio para un niño, pero ahora la pregunta era _"¿Que haría?"_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"¿Que haría?"_

la pregunta daba vueltas en la cabeza del artista, lo más obvio para alguien como el seria lavarse las manos y dejar que la kunoichi se las arreglada como pudiera pero... tampoco pensar que dejaría aun hijo suyo... aun le costaba creerlo... _un hijo... _no solo eso un hijo **SUYO!**

Pero por favor el era un Akatsuki... uno a la fuerza pero un Akatsuki finalmente, supuestamente un hombre frió, despiadado con sed de sangre y sin corazón.

Su cabeza seguía dando vueltas... le seria difícil tomar una decisión pero por ahora se haría cargo del bebe.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado un mes desde que llegó de Suna, y hoy por fin salia del hospital, llego a su casa... vacía desde la muerte de sus padres pero ordenada como le enseño su madre y siempre abierta para el necesitado como le enseño su padre.<p>

Ya adentro fue directamente a su cuarto donde se vio en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia.

_"Aun no se me nota"_ pensó mirando su vientre _" Recién al quinto o sexto mes sera mas notorio"_

El día transcurrió rápido, todos sus amigos la visitaron... Primero Ino, Tenten, Hinata, lee, Kiba este acompañado por Akamaru, Chouji, obviamente Naruto, Sai (la visita del fue rápida ya que con el Capitan Yamato se encontraban en una misión Anbu) kakashi e incluso Neji fue a visitarla.

Todos le preguntaban como estaba y que había pasado pero Sakura se limitaba a contestar solo la primera pregunta para luego cambiar el tema.

Ya en la noche se puso su pijama y se acostó.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya eran alrededor de las 4.30 de la mañana cuando sintió que alguien le movía suavemente el hombro con intención de despertarla.

- Sakura-chan - le susurraba un hombre y ante la insistencia de el ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el Akatsuki enmascarado sentado en el borde de su cama.

- Naruto - se frotó los ojos para visualizar quien era y su sorpresa fue otra al ver nubes rojas.

-¿Como estas? Sakura-chan - la saludo alegremente - ¿nos extrañaste?

- Como si pudiera hacerlo - se sentía más segura en su hogar, por lo menos aquí tenía manejo del terreno.

- Tobi prende la luz - dijo el artista de lo efímero.

-¡Hai!- Tobi busco el interruptor mientras el se acercaba a Sakura.

- ¿Como estas? - dijo parado al lado de su cama.

- A pesar de tener dos asesinos en mi casa - y con eso se prendió la luz.

Era la primera vez que se venían con luz, la primera vez fue de noche y la segunda en el hospital igual.

Ambos se examinaron detalladamente, Deidara noto los ojos jade de la chica y su _suave _piel blanca y Sakura se reencontró con los ojos celestes del hombre y su largo cabello rubio pero también pudo notar que el tenia algunas heridas.

- Toma - dijo mientras estiraba su mano entregándole una pequeña bolsa.

- ¿Que es? - le respondió recibiendo la bolsa y notar que estaba algo pesada.

-Te dije que me haría cargo, hm - se sentó en la cama - así que te traje dinero para que compres cosas, hm.

Vio algunas de sus heridas las cuales no eran muy profundas y estiró su brazo hasta una pequeña comoda al lado de su cama y saco un desinfectante el cual se lo lanzó.

- ¿Que es? -

- Tienes unas cuantas heridas - aclaró - te ayudada a que no se infecte.

- Sempai se hizo esas heridas atrapando a un ladrón para cobrar la recompensa para Sakura-chan - dijo alegremente Tobi.

- jaja - _"así que no mentía... hasta ahora parece un hombre de palabra" _observo al de la mascará pero este no tenía ninguna herida.

- No dejo que el se meta en mis peleas - aclaro al ver que la chica miraba a Tobi.

- Sakura-chan, sempai y yo no podremos venir tan seguido - dijo triste Tobi - podrían sospechar de nosotros.

-¿Pero sempai podría venir solo, o no sempai? - dijo estirando su cuello para ver a su sempai que aun se encontraba sentado en la cama.

- Si - fue lo único que se escucho y al rato después se escucho el gruñido de hambre proveniente de los estómagos de los Akatsuki.

- Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos -

- hm - se levanto de la cama pero Tobi lo empujo diciendo que debía despedirse correctamente y en todo ese tironeo le propino un beso a la pelirosa.

Con eso se fueron en un Puff (N/A: al estilo kakashi) dejando a Sakura sorprendida... el la había besado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como esta? lo <span>reedite<span>! me encanto la critica de Mapita Yeah! me inspiro te agradezco mucho! si les gusto o no o alguna queja dejen Review!**

Si les a gustado deben agradeserle a mi amiga Lucy quien me dio la idea y yo solo la escribi aquI!

Continuara...

**By : Yoci Deplok**


	2. ¿Deidara?

**Naruto y compañia no me pertenecen.**

_**jaja **bueno el nuevo cap! pues lei una critica genial! y me motivo a sacarle jugo a mi cerebrito! :D_

**Bueno no los distraigo y ojala les guste!**

* * *

><p>Se impulso hacia adelante y golpeo la pared con su puño cerrado, tenia la mandíbula apretada y en sus ojos se notaba la rabia...<p>

_"¿Quien se creía?" _ Quito su puño de la pared para descubrir una pequeña grieta que amenazaba con crecer _"Genial..."_ bufo molesta.

Le había dejado en ese estado, se aparecía en su casa a la mitad de la noche y más encima decía que se haría cargo de su hijo ¿Como si fuese muy fácil? y se atrevía a tocarla, debía dar gracias a Kami que no alcanzo a golpearlo por que sino ya no tendría dientes.

Se sentó en un intento de relajar su tensado cuerpo... suspiro y miró el reloj, ya eran casi las 6 de la mañana y los más probable es que Naruto la fuese a visitar, no tan temprano pero si no se iba a dormir ahora lo lamentaría en la tarde y no solo ella sino todo ser que se atreviera a hablarle.

Se levantó del suelo, intento relajar su tensado cuerpo y se incorporo a la cama.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Por su parte el Akatsuki de lo efímero tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro a pesar de ser por accidente, ese beso casual no estuvo para nada mal.

- Sempai,Tobi quiere saber algo - pregunto tímidamente su compañero y el solo se limito a mirarlo - ¿le gusto besar a Sakura-chan? ella parecía sorprendida y lo más probable es que quiera matarlo.

Una sonrisa de orgullo salio de sus labios - Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer Tobi es mi problema.

- La próxima vez que venga ella lo golpeada -

- jajaja -soltó una carcajada sarcástica - quiero verla intentarlo.

- Luego no diga que Tobi no le advirtió - puso las manos en su cintura - al final sempai ¿Se hará cargo?

- Aun lo estoy pensando - iba seguir hablando hasta que pensó _"Lo mas probable es que abra la boca en la organización"_

- No se preocupe sempai Tobi sabe guardar secretos - dijo adivinando el pensamiento del artista.

- Sera mejor que así sea porque sino te quitare esa mascará y te explotare la lengua - amenazo con el ceño fruncido.

- No diga esas cosas sempai - chillo el pelinegro enmascarado - Tobi solo quiere que sea feliz.

- Como digas Tobi - dijo molesto,_ "este será un largo regreso a "casa""_ pensó el Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>Eran las doce del día y el timbre empezó a sonar.<p>

Sakura se movió un poco, realmente no se mostraba dispuesta pararse. El timbre siguió sonando pero ahora mas seguido y con mas fuerza, la persona estaba decidida a hacer que la pelirosa se levantada.

Lenta y perezosamente salio y de la cama y se estiro, para su sorpresa el timbre había dejado de sonar.

_"Que raro"_ pensó la medico _" quizás se dio por vencido" _suspiro feliz eso significaba que podría volver a la cama pero al darse vuelta se encontró con Naruto en la ventana.

- Sakura-chan pensé que no te levantarías nunca - le dijo su amigo mientras su compañera le habría la ventana para que entrada a la habitación.

- No eres la persona más indicada para echarme eso en cara - lo miró con molestia.

- Ahh -puso su mano atrás de la nuca - si esta vez la perezosa fuiste tu.

Ambos rieron... las cosas entre los dos habían cambiado, hace años que ambos se veían como mejores amigos, hermanos... aunque Naruto aun mantenía el amor por su compañera decidió que era mejor tenerla así, si algo pasara el estaría ahí sin importar nada la apoyaría y le brindaría amor y comprensión.

- Naruto ¿Desayunaste? - rompió el silencio la kunoichi.

- mmm... - se rascó la cabeza - la verdad es que no.

- Bueno, baja a la cocina y prepárate algo mientras tanto yo me baño-

- ¡Esta bien! - su compañera ya se estaba retirando cuando - ¿te preparo algo igual?

- Bueno - listo los dos jóvenes se separaron, Naruto se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el congelador y para su alegría había ramen instantáneo, saco uno para el y se dispuso a preparar café para Sakura.

Por su parte ella se dio una rápida ducha, lo suficiente para sentirse nueva y llena de energía, salio del baño y se dirigió a la habitación para secarse y ponerse su trabaje ninja. Se miro al espejo cuando ya estaba lista, se imagino con una barriga de 8 meses, eso le sacó una sonrisa definitivamente se vería graciosa.

Bajo y acompaño a su compañero en un desayuno.

- Sakura-chan, hoy la Hokage nos mandó a llamar - dijo mientras sorbía los fideos.

- ¿Para que? - pregunto en antes de tomar un poco de café.

- Quizás hoy regrese Sai con el Capitan Yamato - dijo alegremente.

Era verdad esos dos estaban en un misión Anbu secreta relacionada con pergaminos de Jutsus prohibidos, ya era un mes y algo que nos les había visto, el ambiente sin ellos era extraño, no habían gritos y golpes de parte de Sakura a Sai por llamarla "Fea" ni tampoco las caras que ponía el Capitan Yamato para que Naruto lo obedeciera.

-Naruto - llamó la atención de su rubio amigo.

- ¿Que? - dijo con la boca llena de ramen.

- ¿A que hora nos cito Tsunade-sama? -

El rubio estiro el cuello para ver el reloj.

- Ahora - dijo tranquilamente.

Tan rápido como el rayo Sakura tomo el brazo de Naruto y lo arrastro hacia la torre de la Hokage mientras le decía cosas como: "Si llegamos tarde Tsunade-sama se enojada" y Naruto solo le respondía "Que la vieja podía esperar" y por esas respuestas se ganaba un fuerte golpe de la kunoichi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya en la oficina de la se escuchaban los golpes de molestia de la Hokage, ella estaba totalmente furiosa y los golpes causaron varias grietas en su escritorio, maldijo a su alumna y a Naruto por tardar tanto en llegar a su oficina, ella era la Hokage y tenía más asuntos que tratar ¡hasta que por fin! por su puerta pasaron los dos con la cabeza agachada preparándose para el sermón más grande de su vida.

- ¿¡Porque tardaron tanto!? - grito molesta la rubia.

- Perdón Hokage-sama - dijo la kunoichi rezando para que su maestra fuese misericordiosa y les diera una muerte rápida.

- No es para tanto vieja - exclamó el rubio y lo único que gano fueron las miradas de molestia de las dos mujeres.

- Sera mejor que me muestres más respeto - dijo seria la rubia - Bueno Naruto te mande a llamar por que quiero que vallas a entrenar con Yamato.

- ¿Por que acaso hay problemas? -

- Akatsuki se mueve rápido y lo mas probable es que ya estén tras de ti así que te necesito lo más fuerte posible- explico la Hokage - Naruto eso seria todo, Yamato te estará esperando en el campo de entrenamiento.

- Ehh, bueno será interesante entrenar con el Capitan Yamato - dijo el rubio antes de irse - nos vemos Sakura-chan, vieja.

Tsunade se quedo mirando un rato a Sakura... ambas se miraban fijamente sin decir nada haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera tensó y pesado hasta que apareció un vestido de Anbu.

- Que bueno que llegas Sai- dijo la Hokage mientras el hombre se puso al lado de Sakura y se quito la mascara.

- Sai- repitió la pelirosa al ver a su compañero.

- Hola fea - saludo Sai con su típica sonrisa falsa.

- Dime Sai como termino la misión -

- En éxito Hokage-sama - dijo con una voz sin emociones.

- Muy bien, pues ahora Sai te quiero pedir un favor - dijo sonriente la Hokage.

- ¿Un favor? - repitió algo incrédulo.

- Si, necesito que acompañes a Sakura en sus clases de maternidad -

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par, no lo podia creer... Sai, el ninja de sonrisa falsa... la acompañaría a sus recién informadas clases.

- Ehh, fea ¿Estas embarazada?- miró a su compañera - pobre del padre y del niño.

- Cállate Sai - dijo mirándolo de forma amenazante - Tsunade-sama ¿Esto es necesario? es decir yo no quiero ir a esas clases.

- ¿Estas segura? - la Hokage movió un poco la cabeza.

- Si-

- Bueno - suspiro - Sai, debes estar atento para ayudar a Sakura en todo lo que pida ¿Entendido?

- Hai - asintió con la cabeza igual - si quieres no le digo a nadie - dirigiéndose a su compañera.

- Me harías un gran favor si no lo haces Sai -

No te preocupes fea tu secreto esta a salvo - miró a la Hokage - si eso es todo me retiro Hokage - la Hokage asintió y de la misma que vino se fue el ninja.

- Tsunade-sama, eso no era necesario - reclamo.

La Hokage sonrió ante en reclamo de su alumna.

- ¡Acaso insinúas que no hacer mi trabajo! -grito con molestia la Hokage.

- No-o no es eso Hokage-sama, es que ni siquiera había sido informada de esas clases -

- Me sorprende Sakura, tu mi alumna ¿No sabes el plan de las embarazadas? -

Claro que lo sabia pero no había pensado que ella igual tendría que hacerlo.

- Bueno retírate - le hizo una seña para que saliera de su oficina - ya sabes cualquier cosa llama a Sai.

0o0o0o0o

La kunoichi no podía creer lo que había pasado pero por lo menos Sai no diría nada y al parecer tampoco le preguntaría sobre el padre... un peso menos de encima pero sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que decirles a sus amigos que estaba embarazada y hasta donde sabía solo Tsunade, Naruto, Kakashi y ahora Sai eran los únicos que sabían, lo mejor sería no llamar la atención y un mes antes de que su barriga empezada a crecer les diría, como hacerlo seria muy sencillo.

_Ino... _ella y su boca floja eran perfectas para esa labor.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otra parte se podían ver a dos Akatsukis, sentado en una roca y el otro cerca del cuerpo de una rubia mujer que se encontraba clavada en un árbol<p>

- Hey, date prisa Hidan - Dijo Kakuzu mirando con fastidio como trabajaba su religioso compañero

- ¡Cállate maldito ateo! Este ritual es una tradición de Jashin-sama - le respondió molesto.

Alzó la vista para ver el cuerpo clavado en una árbol de Yugito Nii, solo la estaba dejando inmovilizada para poder extraer sin ningún problema el Biju.

- ¡Listo, ya termine! - dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Ya era tiempo, vayámonos debemos contactar a los demás miembros-

0o0o0o0o

Deidara se encontraba paseando por uno de los pasillos de la guarida pensando en que haría sobre su inesperada paternidad cuando un enmascarado interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡Deidara-sempai! - grito mientras corría hacia el rubio.

- ¿Que es lo quieres ahora Tobi?- dijo sin ganas, con Tobi encima nunca podría tomar una decisión.

- El jefe nos mando a llamar - dijo feliz Tobi.

- hm, ya que - dijo sin ganas para empezar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el dueño del Rinnegan.

Cuando ya estaban allí Pain pareció con Konan al su lado.

- Deidara y Tobi- llamó mirando a los dos miembros –Su misión será capturar al Sanbi.

- Capturar al Sanbi... - hizo una mueca de disgusto - que molestia.

- No se te pide tu opinión Deidara - le dijo al artista - retírense y vuelvan lo mas pronto posible -ordenó mientras el y Konan salían del lugar.

* * *

><p>Los dos Akatsukis se dirigieron al Templo del fuego con la intención de matar al monje Chiriku luego de dejar el cuerpo sin vida del monje y que Kakuzu tomara el dinero fueron emboscados por uno de los equipos de Konoha, el líder del equipo era Sarutobi Asuma pero los demás no valían mucho la pena. La batalla finalizo cuando otro equipo llegó como refuerzo, aunque Hidan logro matar a Asuma, usando un ritual de Jashin.<p>

* * *

><p>Sakura se había enterado de la muerte de Asuma cuando Ino apareció en su llorando, hablaron mucho ese día... Sakura consoló a su amiga lo más que pudo y la fue a despedir el día en ella y su equipo ahora con Kakashi-sensei que los acompañaba por ordenes estrictas de la Hokage se fue en busca de dos Akatsukis.<p>

El equipo 10 ahora con Nara Shikamaru como líder habían decidido ir a vengarse de la muerte de su sensei.

Una vez que divisaron al los Akatsukis se dividieron como habían acordado así que Shikamaru pelearía con Hidan en venganza de Asuma mientras Kakashi y sus compañeros se encargarían de Kakuzu.

Al transcurrir la batalla Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas, sin importar lo que hiciese ni con que lo atacaba no tendría efecto... el Akatsuki era inmortal y el resto del equipo tampoco le estaba yendo bien ya que el Akatsuki había revelado que se comía los corazones de sus oponentes para utilizar cualquier Jutsu y si querían destruirlo tendrían que acabar primero con sus corazones.

Shikamaru siguió peleando hasta que pensó _"El es inmortal pero no puede regenerarse a si mismo" _esquivo un ataque _"Si tan solo lograra desmembrarlo... esa seria mi oportunidad para acabar con el"_ La batalla continuo hasta que por fin logro separar su cuerpo en seis piezas. Las cuales fueron arrojadas aun agujero en los territorios de su clan.

Los gritos y maldiciones del religioso se escucharon hasta que quedo enterrado.

. Por fin... - Shikamaru callo al suelo desmayado.

Por otra parte Kakashi continuaba peleando con Kakuzu hasta que llegaron Yamato y Naruto.

Yamato empezó la batalla mientras Naruto juntaba chakra.

Intento atraparlo con raíces pero rápidamente el Akatsuki se liberaba, así continuaron hasta que Naruto y dos Bunshin se lanzaron contra el Akatsuki mientras el inmortal se encargaba de ellos, Naruto apareció detrás de él golpeándolo con violencia con el Futon Rasen Shuriken en la espalda y luego volvió a golpearlo con el mismo jutsu eliminándolo por completo.

* * *

><p>Después de una semana Deidara y Tobi volvieron con el Sanbi para enterarse de la muerte de sus dos compañeros inmortales.<p>

- Así que el avaro y el religioso murieron - dijo sin importancia.

- No sea malo sempai - dijo Tobi con voz infantil - ehh, sempai ahora que volvimos ¿Iremos a ver a Sakura-chan?

El rubio se puso la mano en el mentón y puso cara de pensamiento... era verdad la chica ya debe tener dos meses...

- Esta bien,hm -le respondió al pelinegro haciendo que este se alegrada.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sakura se encontraba en su cama ya era noche y ella miraba el cuadro que tenia de su equipo... Las lagrimas caían de sus mejillas hasta el cuadro, en días así con esa luna y ese frió ambiente le hacían recordar la partida de Sasuke_-kun... _Le extrañaba, con todo su corazón y desde que le pidió a Naruto que lo trajera de vuelta lo único que habían pasado era dolor... se considero egoísta por hacer que su amigo cargara con ese peso que lo arrastraba a innumerables peligros.

Lentamente sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse por el cansancio de su cuerpo y por las lagrimas que había derramado.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando los dos Akatsukis entraron a su cuarto la encontraron durmiendo sobre las cobijas con una foto a su lado, Tobi iba a despertarla pero Deidara lo evito y se acercó a ella.

Vio las lagrimas secas en su rostro y tomo la fotografía, la miro detenidamente... aparecía ella, el chico kyubi, el ninja copión y... Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Así que llora por el Uchiha"_ La miro de nuevo _"Este es el mal nacido que mato a Orochimaru por mi,hm" _sonrió con malicia_"Sera mejor que les de las gracias"_

Con eso se disponía a irse pero Tobi le hablo.

-¿No va a despertarla Sempai?- dijo al ver que Deidara si iba.

- No,hm - gruño con molestia - lo mejor será irnos para que me encargue de alguien.

Tobi decidió no hacer mas preguntas al ver la molestia de su sempai y el realmente no quería morir, así que se retiraron rápidamente del dormitorio de la futura madre.

Sakura se despertó al sentir el frió y se acostó bajo las tapas... podría jurar que escucho la voz de Deidara.

_"Quizás el muy considerado no me despertó" _se rió ante su pensamiento _"pero si estuvo aquí tampoco tuvo la delicadeza de taparme"_

Suspiro molesta para cerrar los ojos y caer nuevamente dormida.

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres semanas desde aquella visita y cada vez que Tobi le preguntaba a Deidara si irían a visitar a la kunoichi lo único que lograba era algún golpe o amenaza de parte del artista.<p>

También fueron informados de que el próximo Jinchūriki en capturar seria el Kyubi pero a eso a Deidara poco le importaba ahora lo único interesante para el seria encontrar al Uchiha menor y para eso tuvo que pedir permiso para ir tras de el, la única explicación que dio fue que el Uchiha hizo lo que el debía hacer... matar a Orochimaru.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A los días de su búsqueda por fin lograron encontrar al Uchiha que se encontraba con su equipo.

- ¡Mire sempai! - llamo la atención del rubio mientras apuntaba hacia abajo - ahí esta.

Al encontrarlo decidió lanzarle un ave explosiva pero Sasuke invoco una serpiente para protegerse. Deidara usa su C1 contra Sasuke pero este logra neutralizar sus cargas y volverlas contra él, Deidara usa entonces un gran dragón de C2 que lanza poderosas creaciones de arcilla combinado con un mar de minas que Tobi se encarga de colocar, Sasuke se ve atrapado y es alcanzado a pesar de su sello maldito de nivel 2 que lo convertía en una bestia con alas y a pesar de perder una de estas, uso su katana en el suelo para llegar hasta Deidara y derribar al dragón sobre el campo de minas junto a Deidara, utilizando unos shurikens con los que hiere en los brazos al Akatsuki pero logra liberarse antes de caer al suelo minado.

_"Demonios, tenia esto guardado para Itachi"_ Deidara comió algo de su arcilla explosiva.

- ¿Que esta haciendo? - dijo Tobi el cual se encontraba en una rama.

- Tobi, corre - dijo antes de empezar a vomitar la arcilla de su boca.

- ¿Pero que rayos? - Tobi corrió lo mas rápido que pudo - ¿Acaso será el C4?

La arcilla empezó a tomar forma frente a los ojos del Uchiha... tenia forma de Deidara, Sasuke empezó a correr, si eso explotaba seria su fin... la bomba empezó a seguirlo.

-¡Hey! ¿Adonde crees que vas? - le grita el artista desde su ave de arcilla al ver que intentaba huir- ¿Acaso crees que será tan fácil escapar de mi C4?

Entonces la bomba exploto pero no hizo ningún daño.

_"¿Que paso? ¿Seria acaso una trampa?" _pensó al ver que no pasaba nada pero al ver la cara de satisfacción _"No lo es"_.

-¡Esta vez ganare! - grito el rubio - !El arte es una explosión¡ - sonrió - Katsu!

Y todo los seres vivos alrededor se empezaron a desintegrar al igual que el pelinegro.

¡Vencí! ¡Por fin he ganado!- Deidara levanta los brazos en señal de victoria pero se da cuenta que solo era un genjutsu del Sharingan, rapidamente el Uchiha atraviesa a Deidara usando su sello maldito de nuevo.

_"Esto es un clon... de arcilla" _piensa para luego ver a el Akatsuki salir de la ave y volver a usar su C4 aprisionando al Uchiha.

Pero el con su Sharingan descubrió que podía desactivar las bombas con electricidad y se autoaplica el jutsu eléctrico para anular el efecto del C4, ambos caen tras esto agotados al bosque, Deidara creyó que con ese movimiento le habría vencido _"por fin" _pensó el artista pero Sasuke aparece y lo ataca por la espalda.

Al verse en desventaja utiliza un tipo de látigos de arcilla con forma de serpientes que salían de las bocas en sus palmas para atrapar a Sasuke pero este las detiene.

- No te esfuerces - dijo Uchiha con voz orgullosa - ya se como desactivar tus bombas, así que dime ¿Donde esta Itachi?

El Akatsuki se rió sarcásticamente, descubrió su pecho mostrando la boca que se encontraba donde debía estar su corazón y saco la arcilla que le quedaba en sus bolsas.

- Con esta obra dejaré una huella sin precedentes en esta tierra- dijo mientras sus venas se llenaban de el explosivo - y entonces, ¡mi arte será más reconocido que nunca! Ahora, ¡muéstrame tu miedo!, ¡ahógate en la desesperación!, ¡llora como un niño perdido!.. porque...¡mi arte es una explosión!

Una gran luz se vio en el cielo... Deidara se había autodestruido.

0o0o0o0o0

Sakura se encontraba cocinando tranquilamente cuando de repente... ¡Dolor! sintió un dolor muy grande recorriendo su cuerpo y otro en su corazón apretándolo haciendo que cayera de rodillas llorando como una niña de cinco años que acaba de perder algo preciado.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente para luego abrirlos como platos, una solo palabra paso por su mente y le dio un escalofrió por su columna vertebral.

_...Deidara..._

* * *

><p>Listo! espero que les guste ! he querido mezclar la historia con el manga real para que quede mejor! que les parece? alguna critica o comentario o sugerencia ?<p>

**Gracias por leer atentamente! su escritora y amiga Yoci Deplok**


	3. Herido

**Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen son de su respectivo creador y yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

_Aquí el nuevo cap! ojala les haya gustado el anterior ya que lo escribí mientras veía youtube :D para sacar la pelea de Sasuke V/S Deidara, la cual encontré muy rara pero bueno..._

_jajaa calmadas este cap sera en compensación de la "muerte" de dei-kun_

_Y **Lily** opino lo mismo MUERTE A SASUKE! xd por eso le hare algo malo jujuju_

_No los distraigo mas! ojala les guste!_

AHH! y gracias a los que dejaron Reviews! y a los que leen y no lo hacen (que esperan haganlo xD) gracias igual!

* * *

><p><em>Deidara...<em>

Fue la única palabra que paso por su mente en ese momento pero ¿Que significaba? ¿Era acaso el sexto sentido? ¿la intuición femenina? o el hecho de estar embarazada había hecho estragos en sus hormonas y ahora parecía que el rubio era algo para ella.

Se paró nuevamente y apago la estufa donde estaba cocinando, fue hasta una silla para poder sentarse y pensar correctamente.

_Frío..._

Sentía como sus manos sudaban, temblaban y se ponían frías al igual que todo su cuerpo, un malestar en su estomago empezó a surgir...

_"¿Acaso estará herido?" _Pensó tratando de evitar la pregunta obvia, la respuesta a todo ese mar de emociones que se lanzo sobre ella sin razón de ser.

¿Acaso estará... muerto? - La frase escapo de sus labios por inercia, trago saliva fuertemente, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Era imposible que estuviera muerto... el era muy fuerte además de ser un Akatsuki, ella había luchado con el y no pudo ganar pero había más ninjas y... !No! no podía permitirse pensar cosas como esas, primero que todo por que el no significaba absolutamente nada para ella y por que ese tipo de emociones afectan negativamente su estado.

Se paró y subió al segundo piso por un abrigo ya que el frío se volvía insoportable...

0o0o0o0o0o

Tobi vio desde lejos la gran explosión y fue a los alrededores para averiguar que es lo que había sucedido.

_"Deidara-sempai se autodestruyo" _pensó mientras saltaba a una rama mas cercana _"Al parecer fue en vano..."_ se dijo al ver a Sasuke con Manda la invocación principal de Orochimaru muerta y un tipo de cabellos blancos.

Tobi se alejo un poco, cuando vio que ellos ya no lo encontrarían cerró los ojos y se concentro para buscar el chakra de Deidara... estuvo así por varios minutos hasta que ¡por fin! un pequeño chakra débil casi imperceptible se sentía a unos cuantos metros de su posición.

Corrió hacia esa dirección lo mas rápido que pudo ya que si se demoraba lo más que encontraría ahí seria solo un simple e inútil cadáver. Tobi se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Deidara el cual estaba con heridas graves y le faltaba Chakra además de tener el agotamiento general de la pelea y la explosión.

_- Pero... -_ pensó como su sempai escapo si supuestamente se había autodestruido - _clon de arcilla..._

Deidara respiraba con pesadez, estaba muy cansado y muy herido. Con ese ultimo movimiento podría destruir por fin al Uchiha y aprovechando que el muy confiado desactivo su Sharigan hizo lo mismo que cuando lo ataco por la espalda... uso un clon de arcilla pero este mucho más peligroso y el mismo no pudo escapar del todo de la explosión.

Miro a su alrededor y quizo pararse pero ya no tenia fuerzas.

_"Al parecer es mi fin" _una extraña sonrisa salio de su boca y vio como Tobi se acercaba a el _"Lo siento Tobi"_ y cerró los ojos con el fin de descansar...

Tobi vio las heridas del Akatsuki, algunas eran muy graves y otras el mismo las podria curar con facilidad pero la falta de chakra era lo que ahora amenazaba la vida del rubio así que le tomó la mano a su sempai, cerró los ojos y le dio algo de su chakra, lo suficiente para mantenerlo con vida durante el viaje...

Miró a su alrededor y encontró lo que buscaba, suerte que pocas veces el artista deshacía sus aves voladoras. Subió al rubio inconsciente con el y puso su mano en el ave, se pudo ver como el chakra del chico hacia que el ave le obedeciera y empezara a volar.

- Quizás Tobi no sea un artista sempai - le dijo a su inconsciente compañero, mientras sobrevolaban el bosque - pero es muy astuto.

- To..bi a.. ¿Adonde - tosió un poco - vamos?

- ¡Eh! sempai usted no se preocupe - dijo alegremente el ninja sin quitar los ojos del frente - Tobi lo llevara con la mejor ninja-medic de Konoha.

- Sakura... -

- Asi es sempai asi que usted relajese mientras Tobi se encarga de todo - y le da una palmadita haciendo que el artista se retorciera de dolor.

- Imbécil, hm - lo miro con desprecio y volvió a dormir.

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana y Sakura se encontraba caminando por las calles de Konoha con bolsas de compras en sus manos y aunque el malestar en el estomago no se había ido, tenia que seguir como si nada le estuviese pasando. Ayer para ella fue un día pesado al pensar en la supuesta muerte de Deidara y para su mala suerte pensó que podría haber sido causada por algunos de sus compañeros que se encontraban en la misión de buscar a Sasuke.<p>

Si ya se lo imaginaba, sus amigos entraban a la villa victoriosos diciendo que habían acabado con un Akatsuki rubio que lanzaba figuras de arcilla explosiva y ella le sonreía y les decía: _"Felicidades chicos mataron al padre de mi hijo" _sonrió, si seguramente pondrían unas caras que ni aun que le borrasen la memoria las olvidaría.

Detuvo su caminar cuando se encontró frente a su casa, iba a abrirla pero se dio cuenta que fue forzada para entrar, abrió un poco la puerta para poner las bolsas dentro de la casa y saco un kunai del portador de estos que se encontraba en su pierna y dio un salto hasta su balcón. Se acerco lentamente a la ventana sosteniendo fuertemente el kunai y abrió la ventana...

Cuando entro se sorprendió al encontrarse con el artista acostado en su cama y con el enmascarado parado a su lado.

- Tobi - dijo sorprendida al ver el estado de Deidara - ¿Que paso?

- Sempai se enfrento a Uchiha Sasuke - dijo tranquilamente y vio como se le tensaban las facciones del rostro de la kunoichi - y uso una técnica de autodestrucción pero se sustituyo con un clon pero no alcanzo a huir a un lugar seguro.

Sakura se acerco a Deidara, dejo la kunai en el mueble que tenia al lado de su cama y cerró los ojos, de su mano empezó a emanar chakra verde que paso por encima del chico, examinándolo.

- ¡Sakura-chan debo irme! - dijo algo nervioso al ver la mirada de desconcierto de Sakura - por favor Sakura-chan no pregunte nada - dijo con tono serio y al notar eso Sakura solo asintió la cabeza.

Hizo unos sellos y sano las heridas externas del muchacho, quemaduras y moretones, vendo parte del torso del chico y para su sorpresa el Akatsuki tenia una boca en el lugar donde debía estar su corazón, Sakura se asusto ante el descubrimiento ya que en el tiempo de aprendiz de Tsunade nunca había visto algo así...

Se alejo del cuerpo del rubio y abrió el cajón del mueble donde tenia la kunai, saco una aguja y siguió buscando por la habitación... hasta que por fin encontró un hilo negro y grueso, Sakura se volvió a acercar al inconsciente y enebro el hilo al cual le había dado una carga de su propio chakra haciendo que el hilo se volviera de color cafe.

Empezó a coser esa boca pero le fue dificultoso ya que esta oponía algo de resistencia pero después de un rato ya estaba completamente cosida luego vio que los brazos del artista estaban heridos y ademas que también estaban cosidos, volvió a hacer sellos y cerró sus heridas.

Puso la mano en la frente del artista y al notar que la fiebre le subía bajo a la cocina y buscó un recipiente que lleno con agua y unos paños limpios, con eso volvió a la habitación.

Le quito la bandana de la Aldea de la Roca y le puso uno de los paños en la cabeza con la intención de bajar la fiebre. Acerco su rostro al del artista, pudo sentir como chocaban sus alientos, si tenia que admitirlo el maldito era guapo pero... eso no quitaba lo que le había echo pero también sabia que eso de alguna forma la mantendría conectada por el.

Se acerco hasta que sus labios se juntaron y Sakura le dio un pequeño beso lleno de preocupación y ¿_amor? - Dios las hormonas me están afectando - _y a pesar de eso puso sus manos en las mejillas de el deseando que le devolviera el beso pero sabia que eso no pasaría, se alejo de el y se sentó en el piso.

La decisión de si lo dejaría o no ser el padre de la criatura ya estaba tomada, ahora la decisión tendría que salir del artista, si aceptaba o no también si ella y la criatura o Akatsuki. No es que lo hubiese perdonado por lo que paso y quizás se arrepienta por no haber aprovechado esta oportunidad para acabar con el de una vez por todas pero toda esta situación ha hecho estragos en su interior, se sentía como pisando en hielo pero aún así el se ha colado en su vida.

Sakura se acostó al lado del artista ya que estaba cansada y había usado mucho de su chakra curandolo.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro lado Naruto se había encontrado con Itachi.<p>

- ¿Por que buscas a Sasuke? - dijo el Uchiha mayor.

- Porque a diferencia de ti - dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Itachi - Yo veo a Sasuke como mi hermano - Dos Bunshin de Naruto intentaron atacar a Itachi por la espalda pero este sacó dos kunais y sin darse vuelta las lanzó destruyéndolos.

En los labios de Itachi se podía distinguir una leve y sutil sonrisa que no paso desapercibida por Naruto.

- Y si Sasuke tratara de destruir Konoha ¿A quien elegirías? - dijo tranquilamente.

- El es mi amigo y lo detendré pero también defenderé mi aldea- ante la respuesta de Naruto la sonrisa de Itachi creció aun más y le entrego algo de su poder de uno de sus cuervos con Sharingan.

- Espero que nunca debas usarlo- dijo antes de desaparecer frente a los ojos de Naruto.

_"Era un Bunshin"_

* * *

><p>A lo lejos en la rama de un árbol se encontraba Tobi sentado, mirando desde su posición a Konoha cuando del árbol empezó a salir la cabeza de un hombre que se encontraba en medio de dos extensiones atrapamoscas.<p>

- ¿Que es lo **hará con **Dei**dara? **- dijeron la parte blanca y negra del hombre.

- Deidara ha sido un buen miembro de la organización - dijo Tobi con un tono de voz diferente al de siempre - dejemos que viva esta fantasía de familia por un tiempo.

- Eso es algo **estúpido **-

- Zetsu no dudes de mis decisiones - se paro dispuesto a irse - será mejor que les digas que Deidara murió.

y con esos ambos Akatsukis desaparecieron.

* * *

><p>Jiraiya había estado investigando al jefe de Akatsuki y logró confirmar la presencia de el en la Aldea de la Lluvia. Se dirigió hacia alla para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que el jefe y la mujer segunda al mando de Akatsuki resultaron ser sus antiguos alumnos.<p>

- ¿Por que quieres capturar a los Bijūs? -preguntó el sannin al lider de Akatsuki.

- Para crear una nueva técnica que me permitirá destruir países enteros - contesto fríamente el Akatsuki.

Al mostrar su desacuerdo empezó la batalla, Jiraiya invoca a dos ancianos sapos; Ma y Pa para que lo ayuden a recolectar energia natural para poder entrar en Modo Ermitaño, iba a usar el Chō Odama Rasengan pero uno de los cuerpos de Pain apareció y absorbió el Rasengan.

_"Mierda tengo que hacer algo rápido" _Se dijo al ver que los cuerpos de Pain estaban actuando a los vez para que no tuviese punto ciego.

Así que utilizo un genjutsu que se realizo con los dos sapos croando al mismo tiempo.

_"¿He ganado?" _piensa pero aparecen tres cuerpos de Pain demostrando que son seis contra uno.

Después la aparición de los seis cuerpos de Pain, Jiraiya pierde su brazo izquierdo y reconoce uno de los cuerpos como el de Yahiko pero con el Rinnegan de Nagato.

- ¿Tu eres Nagato o Yahiko? - le pregunto confundido sannin - que eres tu? Dimelo!

- Nosotros somos Pain - responde uno de ellos.

Y con eso los seis Pain empezaron a atacar a Jiraiya el cual logra entender la naturaleza del Akatsuki y lo anota en un mensaje cifrado en la espalda de Fukasaku, este se dirige hacia Konoha tan pronto Jiraiya termina de escribir el mensaje. Los 6 Pain atacan a Jiraiya con barras de metal, causándole la muerte. Es finalmente lanzado al agua se pone a pensar en su libro y con su último aliento piensa que el titulo ideal para su siguiente libro que sería "_La historia de Naruto Uzumaki"_.

* * *

><p>- Esta maldita lluvia no se detiene - dijo la Hokage mirando la ventana desde su torre.<p>

- No tiene por que preocuparse- le dijo Shizune - de alguien tan fuerte como Jiraiya-sama, el volverá pronto.

- No lo hará - susurró la Hokage lo suficientemente bajo para que su asistente no escuchara -Esta es mi apuesta y ya sabes como terminan mis apuestas - sonrió con nervio.

Shizune la miró por unos segundos- si.. - con eso salió del lugar dejando sola a la Hokage.

- Siempre tratando de hacerte el duro - dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana - si vuelves, no tendrás que volver a hacerlo nunca más.

* * *

><p>Ya era de noche y estaba lloviendo cuando Sakura empezó a moverse y al darse cuenta de que el Akatsuki no se encontraba a su lado abrió los ojos y lo único que logro ver fue la oscuridad... no había luna así no podría ver nada, saco el kunai que guardaba bajo su almohada en caso de emergencia y al sentir los pasos de alguien espero hasta que se pusiera frente a la cama y...<p>

Se paro rapidamente y puso el kunai en el cuello de la persona aunque sabia que lo más obvio y probable es que era Deidara.

- No sabia que salvadas personas para luego matarlas tu misma - dijo en tono irónico el ya recuperado artista y lo único que gano fue que ella presionada mas la kunai contra su cuello - si quieres hacer algo hazlo rápido o sino... - rápidamente le quito el kunai y con el peso de su cuerpo hizo que ambos cayeran a la cama y le tomo de las muñecas para impedir que lo golpease.

-Maldito - gruño molesta Sakura - debí haber dejado que te murieras.

Deidara sonrió con arrogancia - y dejarías a _nuestro _bebe sin padre - le susurró en el oído haciendo que el cuerpo de Sakura temblada.

-¿Ahora es nuestro? - le pregunto molesta la kunoichi.

-Nunca a dejado de serlo - la miró a los ojos y sonrió, si no la hubiese tomado por las muñecas el ahora estaría estampado contra la pared.

Se estuvieron mirando un buen rato hasta que el artista notó que la chica se había calmado y no intentaría golpearlo, así que la soltó y el se acostó al lado de ella mirando hacia el techo.

- ¿Que harás ahora? - dijo calmada aunque en el fondo quería descuartizar al rubio.

- No lo se - le respondió lentamente - lo mas probable es que piensen que estoy muerto.

- Entonces ya no perteneces a Akatsuki - preguntó con voz con un leve tono de esperanza.

- A los únicos zombis que aceptaban eran el religioso de Hidan y el avaro de Kakuzu - respondió con una sonrisa, el realmente odiaba a Hidan por llamarlo Deidara-chan y Kakuzu... bueno nada pero siempre estaba muy ocupado con su dinero como para apreciar su arte.

- Yo... - trago algo de saliva - realmente me asuste cuando te vi en ese estado - finalizo mirando hacia otro lado.

Deidara giro la cabeza para verla y sonrió, total lo mínimo que podían hacer era llevarse bien y puso su mano derecha en el vientre de la chica, aun no estaba abultado así que fácilmente podría decir que estaba hinchada.

Sakura se sorprendió ante el gesto del ninja y volteo la cabeza para verle.

. 'Ya vas a cumplir tres meses verdad? -

- Si - susurró

- Después te pondrás gorda - dijo sonriendo al ver la cara que puso la kunoichi y recibió su tan merecido golpe.

- No seas idiota - le dijo molesta.

- ¡Maldita! - le dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza - solo te dije la verdad.

Sakura se giró molesta y fingió dormir, al ver esto el artista decidió hacer lo mismo, estuvieron así un rato hasta que los dos se quedaron realmente dormidos.

* * *

><p>Mientras el equipo de Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba acampando en el bosque.<p>

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado frente a la fogata con los ojos cerrados, ya se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

_"Desde que tengo los poderes de Orochimaru sano con mayor rapidez" _pensó el Uchiha _"Sera por la serpiente blanca?"_

- Ehh Sasuke - le interrumpió los pensamientos el ojivioleta - ¿Adonde iremos ahora?

- Iremos a las guaridas de Akatsukis que Juugo conoce - El ninja le entrego un mapa a su compañero para que este le indicada los lugares - y mañana iremos a buscar a Itachi.

- Sasuke-kun ¿Te sientes mejor? - pregunto la única mujer del grupo.

- Las preguntas tontas que hace esta mujer - dijo el espadachín y lo único que recibió de respuesta fueron los golpes de Karin.

- Listo - hablo el pelinaranja entregándole el mapa al líder de Hebi.

- Bien mañana no quiero ninguna interrupción - dijo fríamente mirando a Suigetsu y a Karin.

Con eso el equipo Hebi se dispuso a dormir.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro lado Itachi se encontraba con su compañero Kisame.<p>

- Kisame - llamó la atención de su compañero -necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Un favor? le miró con extrañeza - ¿Que es lo que necesitas Itachi?

-Se acerca la hora para que pelee con mi hermano menor - le dijo tranquilamente - pero quiero que se demore lo mas posible, así que necesito que los distraigas para que desvíen de su camino.

- ¿Y a que se debe ese cambio? Itachi - al ver que su compañero no le respondía continuo - Vale pero mira que es el ultimo favor que te hago.

- Te aseguro que sera el ultimo - respondió el Uchiha.

- Sabes algo... suenas como un suicida - se rió, cosa que a Itachi no le causo la mayor risa y lo miro con el Sharingan amenazantemente - no te enojes... -suspiro - Mejor le dejo las bromas al loco de Tobi.

* * *

><p>Bien aqui esta el tercer cap! lo hice con wikipedia, youtube y manga xD para hacer la pelea y ver bien la cronologia de los hechos :B<p>

**ALguna duda, comentario, alabanza o sugerencia?**

**Ojala les haya gustado ya que decidi escribir todo el día para actualizar lo mas rapido posible ademas que como hay paro en mi pais (Chile)**

**no tengo clases asi que será mas facil que actualize**

Gracias a los Reviews!


	4. Naruto

**Naruto y compañia no me pertenecen son de su respectivo creador y yo solo los utilizo con fines de entretenimiento.**

Emm.. en este capitulo intentare poner el tan esperado DeiSaku xd seguire añadiendole manga y... les pedire un favor! xD aun no decido si sera niño o niña el hijo de Dei-kun con Sakura, así que queria pedirles si me darian nombres para escoger! despues yo les dire los que tengo pensados :D

bueno no los molesto mas aqui esta la continuacion!

(*) : / / e s . . / : - . p n g

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol entraban suavemente por la ventana iluminando la habitación y haciendo que el artista empezara a moverse, hasta que por fin abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la pelirosa acurrucada en su pecho.<p>

Deidara la miró por un rato perdido entre sus pensamientos cuando recordó que anoche se habían quedado dormidos sobre las cobijas y con la ventana abierta.

_"Le debió haber dado frío"_ Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en los labios del artista _"Despertarse así todos los días no seria tan malo" _se acerco un poco a ella y le olio el cabello, suspiro con pesadez... casi lo matan, tendría un hijo, una familia...

_"Nunca dijo nada sobre una familia" _se puso a la altura de la chica y puso su frente contra la de ella, cerró los ojos... no importaba lo que pasara, ella tendría a **SU** hijo por lo tanto ella era **SUYA** y cualquiera que intentara alejarlos debían prepararse para volar por los aires.

Por su parte Sakura se encontraba sumida en una pesadilla.

**Sueño de Sakura**

_Se encontraba sentada en la oscuridad con un pequeño bebe en sus brazos el cual se encontraba plácidamente dormido, su pequeño rostro angelical provoco que su madre sonriera con dulzura, todo se veía tranquilo hasta que sintió que alguien se le acercaba._

_- Deje que Tobi vea a su bebe Sakura-chan - Levanto la vista y vio al enmascarado pero su tono de voz era algo diferente._

_Se mordió el labio inferior, la verdad no quería entregarle al bebe pero el Akatsuki prácticamente lo arrebato de sus brazos._

_- ¡SAKURA NO LO HAGAS! - Sakura volteo la cabeza al escuchar el grito y vio como Deidara corría hacia ella tratando desesperadamente de decirle algo pero de repente se quedo estático con los ojos abiertos de sorpresas y tosió sangre._

_Sakura vio como en todo el pecho del chico había una katana que lo atravesaba y provocando que cayera muerto._

_- ¡Deidara! - corrió hasta su cuerpo y para su sorpresa el asesino del artista era nada menos de Uchiha Sasuke._

_- ¿Por que? - Le preguntó con una mezcla de emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo pero todo esto se vio opacado cuando Tobi le entrego su bebe al Uchiha - ¡Déjalo Uchiha! - Grito levantándose de golpe mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia este pero sus piernas se sentían pesadas como si fuesen hechas de hierro._

_- Sakura, Sakura - dijo el Uchiha levantando lentamente la katana con su brazo derecho y con el izquierdo sosteniendo al hijo de la chica - ¿Que paso con las promesas de amor eterno? - sonrió cruelmente y fijo su mirada en el cuerpo inerte del ex-Akatsuki - Verdad el te violo pero - ya con la katana levantara lista para matar - No te preocupes yo solucionare el problema - le dedico una sonrisa sádica._

_- Tobi por favor haz algo - le rogó al enmascarado que se encontraba prácticamente al lado del Uchiha._

_- Lo lamento Sakura-chan - dijo con voz fría - pero este bastardo debe morir._

_Sakura se sintió helada, impotente, nada de lo que estaba viendo tenia algún sentido... hasta que vio al Uchiha atravesar a su bebe... sintió asco, dolor y se sintió vacía... Su alma se había ido dejando solo un cascaron vació._

_- Tu serás una Uchiha - dijo fríamente Sasuke pero Sakura ya no escuchaba... _

**Fin del sueño de Sakura**

Abrió los ojos al sentir la presión en su frente y para su sorpresa la cara de Deidara, sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar... Todo había sido tan solo un sueño, parte de ella se sentía aliviada como si le hubiesen devuelto el alma al cuerpo.

- Buenos días -dijo al encontrarse frente a frente con el artista pero el solo abrió los ojos sin inmutarse en lo absoluto.

- Hola - dijo tranquilamente.

- ¿Como te sien - Pero fue interrumpida por los labios de Deidara, Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro, el la estaba besando pero no era un beso como el recordaba esa vez sino que este era suave, amoroso y algo posesivo, ella simplemente cerró los ojos, no respondió ese beso sino que se dejo llevar por la sensación que este le causaba.

Deidara se separo un poco sin detener el beso y sonrió.

- Eres mía... - susurró mientras seguía besándola pero Sakura lo separo de el con una mirada de confusión. Por su parte ella no entendía esa dos simples palabras... eres mía... eso le había dicho en esa ocasión y ahora lo volvía a hacer.

- ¿Que - lo miró fijamente - tratas de decir con eso? - El solo suspiro y volvió a acercar sus rostros hasta que su nariz quedara encima de la parte lateral derecha de ella.

- Significa - hizo una pausa para mirarla a los ojos - Que nadie podrá separarte de mi y tampoco a nuestro hijo - iba a continuar pero Sakura se sentó con la mirada perdida como si en su mente hubiese una batalla, el artista igual se sentó y se recostó con en la pared.

_"El me protegerá ¿Tendrá algo que ver con mi sueño? pero en mi sueño Sasuke tenia razón el me violo pero..."_

- Yo - levanto ligeramente el mentón - Aun no olvido lo que me hiciste - había algo de rencor en sus palabras - Y puede que nunca lo haga - Si iba hacer las cosas, las iba hacer bien - Pero quiero darte una oportunidad, darnos una oportunidad de quizás poder arreglar un poco las cosas y construir una familia - El artista no esperaba menos que eso, no podía pedirle que olvidase todo e ignoraran el hecho de que estaban en una horrible situación pero le dio una oportunidad, una esperanza y el se aferraría a ella con todo lo que tuviese.

- Entonces - le acaricio la mejilla - Me aceptas en el amor y la guerra - le beso la comisura del labio - en la salud y la enfermedad - hizo lo mismo en la otra - en la tranquilidad y la explosión.

Sakura se rió suavemente y deposito un suave beso en sus labios.

- Y tu me aceptas - lo miro fijamente - en el amor y la guerra - le acaricio la mejilla - en la salud y la enfermedad - le sonrió - en la tranquilidad y los golpes.

Deidara puso una cara que daba a entender que se encontraba dudando de sus palabras, cosa que hizo a la kunoichi enojarse.

- No lo se - Sonrió realmente le estaba gustando molestar a la kunoichi - Es una oferta muy tentadora pero... - Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama indignada.

- Vete al infierno - bufo molesta.

- Lo haría pero eso del fuego y del sufrimiento eterno no son para un artista - se movió para sentarse al lado de la chica y le susurró al oído - acepto.

Se paro y fue hasta la puerta.

- ¡Hey! ¿Donde esta el baño? - pregunto antes de salir - ¿Y mi ropa? - dijo dándose cuenta que solo se encontraba con su pantalón.

- Sales y esta al fondo - apunto con el dedo - y te daré algo de ropa de mi padre.

Con eso el rubio fue a darse un baño mientras Sakura fue al antiguo cuarto de sus padres y sacó unas ropas (*) luego las sacudió y fue de vuelta a la habitación y se las dejó en la cama mientras ella se cambio y fue al primer piso para preparar algo para desayunar.

Deidara salio del baño y volvió a la habitación, se vistió con el traje que le dejo la pelirosa y en reemplazo de su bandana de renegado había una cinta de color negro después de que estuvo listo bajo al primer piso en busca de la pelirosa, la cual tenia listo café y unos huevos.

- ¿Que haremos ahora? - pregunto tranquilamente el rubio mientras le dio un sorbo su café.

- Pensé en que deberíamos dar un vuelta por la villa - dijo feliz la chica.

- Si y cuando me vean tus amigos, vendrán y me abrazaran - le respondió con sarcasmo.

- Solo Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Gai-sensei y su equipo te vieron pero - dijo pensativa - Kakashi-sensei aun no vuelve, el equipo de Gai-sensei... ellos - hizo una pausa - casi nunca los veo y Naruto hoy en la mañana llegaba de la búsqueda de Sasuke pero yo puedo convencerlo de que no haga nada.

- ¿Estas loca, verdad? - la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una mirada fulminante de la chica.

Deidara la miró por un rato pero por lo visto esta chica quería que si o si saliera de la casa.

- No -

- Si - dijo firme la kunoichi - ¿Acaso piensas quedarte aquí? - un pequeño gruñido se le oyó a Deidara, la chica tenia razón no iba a pasarse la vida encerrado pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a ser descubierto y también necesitaba mas arcilla.

- Esta bien - le respondió resignado, Sakura se levanto y lavo las cosas para salir de su casa con el ex-Akatsuki.

Caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, compraron la arcilla para el ninja y para su suerte no se encontraron con ninguno de los miembros del equipo Maito, si todo parecía tan tranquilo hasta que una conocida voz frenó su camino.

- ¡Frentona! - se escucho el grito de la mujer que corría hasta alcanzarlos.

Deidara miró a su acompañante, la cual lucia molesta por la forma en que la otra chica la llamo.

- ¿Que quieres? Ino-cerda - le respondió a su amiga que se puso enfrente de ella.

- Que modales son esos - le dijo con un tono de voz falsamente ofendido - solo quería ver como estabas - _"Si claro"_ pensó la pelirosa - ¿y con quien estabas? - eso ultimo lo dijo mirando a Deidara, el cual solo las veía con la misma curiosidad que miras una pared.

- Yo estoy muy bien - dijo orgullosa, hizo una pausa y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro - y el es Deidara - le puso la mano en el hombro - es de la Aldea de la Roca y...- antes de que pudiera continuar Ino se había dado la mano al artista.

- Mucho gusto me llamo Yamanaka Ino -le dijo alegremente ganándose una mirada de enojo por parte de Sakura.

-Hm - fue la respuesta del artista.

- Ino debo decirte algo importante - interrumpió a su amiga antes de que empezare con su típico interrogatorio - en privado.

Los tres se dirigieron aun lugar cerca del campo de entrenamiento.

- ¿Y? - dijo emocionada la Yamanaka - ¿Que es lo que paso?

- Ino no le digas a nadie - "_Si claro_" pensó "_Ino-boca-floja-Yamanaka no dirá nada_" - pero... estoy embarazada...

La rubio quedo petrificada ante la declaración de su antigua amiga.

- ¿Estas embarazada? - repitió con incredulidad y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

- ¿Esta bien? - le susurró Deidara a Sakura la cual solo asintió.

- Bueno Ino eso era todo, cuando te sientas mejor te cuento los detalles - dijo al ver que su amiga no respondía - vamos Deidara - ambos ninjas se fueron dejando a la petrificada kunoichi sola.

- ¿Adonde vamos? - preguntó el rubio con interés.

- Al campo de entrenamiento - respondió con emoción.

En el campo de entrenamiento se encontraba Naruto, en su rostro se veía la pena y de sus ojos salían gruesas lagrimas de dolor, estaba solo perdido en los recuerdos.

_Flash Back_

_Había vuelto de la misión de buscar a Sasuke y de su encuentro con Itachi, ahora se encontraba en su cama descansando cuando de repente en su ventana aparece Kakashi._

_- Kakashi-sensei - dijo con extrañeza al ver a su ex-sensei._

_- Naruto la quinta quiere verte-_

_Naruto se levanto y se puso su ropa para ir con Kakashi hasta la Torre de la quinta._

_- ¡Hey Naruto! - le llamo la atención un sapo que se encontraba afuera de la Torre._

_"¿Eh? - Naruto se dio cuenta de la presencia de lo sapos - ¿El jefe sapo y Gamakachi?"_

_- ¿A pasado algo? - le dijo con extrañeza a verlos ahí - ¿Que hacen afuera tan temprano?_

_- Si... - el sapo iba hablar pero el jefe no le dejo._

_- ¡Gamakachi, Mantén la boca cerrada¡ - le regaño - Tsunade-sama ya se lo contara._

_- ¿Que esta pasando? - dijo con mas extrañeza._

_- No ha pasado nada vamos - le dijo el enmascarado._

_El comentario del jefe sapo y su ex-sensei le extrañaron aun mas, ya en la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban Sai, Shizune, Pa y por supuesto la Hokage. Los cuales fijaron sus miradas a Naruto apenas entro._

_- Así que este chico es el discípulo de Jiraiya-sama - le preguntó a la Hokage._

_- Si, es Uzumaki Naruto - le respondió - Probablemente el "Chico de la profecía" de la que hablabas._

_- ¿Eres otro sapo del viejo? - Naruto estaba más que confundido - ¿Que esta pasando?_

_- Se más respetuoso Naruto - le regaño la rubia - El es uno de los dos grandes Sages de la montaña Myouboku, Fakusaku-sama! el a venido a hablar contigo._

_- De hecho soy uno de los dos sapos ermitaños - corrigió - Pero eso no importa, tu eres aprendiz de Jiraiya-chan ¿verdad?_

_- ¿Chan? ¿chan?- le apunto enojado - ¿Porque tratas a ese viejo pervertido como si fuese un niño? ¿Quien diablos eres sapo?_

_- ¡Naruto! ¡Te dije que fueses respetuoso! - volvió a regañarle la Hokage - El es el maestro de Jiraiya, el le enseño todos sus jutsus._

_- jajaja no importa - se rió el sapo - ¿Viejo pervertido? eres muy parecido a el chico._

_- Esta bien, Señor sapo - se disculpo - ¿Que quiere decirme?_

_- mm.. como haré es esto - hizo una pausa - Jiraiya-chan a muerto peleando con Pain en la Aldea de la Lluvia y antes de morir dejo esto - se sacó la capa y mostró que en su espalda habían unos números._

_Naruto quedo en shock no oía lo que decían sobre un mensaje en clave._

_- Vieja ¿Tu lo enviaste a ese lugar? - preguntó cabizbajo._

_- Si..-_

_- ¿En que diablos estabas pensando? - le miró con rabia en los ojos - tu sabias como es ero-sennin ¿Por que lo dejaste ir a hacer algo tan peligro?_

_- Ya basta Naruto - lo interrumpió el peliplata - entiende también como se siente la quinta._

_Tsunade vio como Naruto se dirigía a la salida._

_- Maldita sea - susurró molesto - Si el hubiese sido el quinto Hokage nunca te mandaría en una misión como esa._

_- Naruto - dijo la asistente de la Hokage en un intento de hacer que el rubio se quedase._

_- Déjalo Shizune - dijo triste - tiene razón. _

_Fin del Flash Back_

Naruto pudo ver como Sakura y un rubio se acercaban hacia donde el estaba.

- Naruto - dijo preocupada su compañera - ¿Que paso?

- Jiraiya-sensei murió... - susurró triste, Sakura estaba sorprendida - murió en batalla.

- ¿El era tu maestro? - preguntó Deidara, a lo cual Naruto solo asintió - ¿Y por eso lloras?

- ¿Quien mierda eres tu? - le dijo molesto - ¿Que te crees?

- Idiota, si el era tu maestro es por que vio algo en ti - le miró con calma - al enseñarte dejo todos sus sueños, fuerzas y esperanzas en ti, con la ilusión de que supieras usarlas bien - Naruto lo único que hacia era llorar amargamente por las palabras del artista - No debes llorar por una muerte honorable.

Naruto se restregó el el brazo por la cara para limpiarse las lagrimas y luego lo estiro para darle un apretón de manos al ojiceleste.

- Gracias - dijo mas tranquilo - Uzumaki Naruto - se presentó.

- Deidara - se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos - No es nada, mocoso.

Naruto lo miro con una cara de molestia.

- Sakura-chan ¿Es amigo tuyo? - le dijo con "disimulo" a su compañera.

- Naruto - sonrió - Deidara es mi novio.

Tanto Naruto como Deidara pusieron una cara de sorpresa que solo hizo que la pelirosa se riera.

- Eh - se acercó a su amiga - el sabe que tu... - y con los ojos apunto a su vientre.

- Naruto - trago saliva ya que sabia que lo que se venia no seria bueno - el es el padre...

PAFF! Deidara voló unos metros por el puñetazo que le dio Naruto.

- ¡MALDITO MOCOSO! ¡TE VOLARE EN MIL PEDAZOS!- le grito enojado mientras le lanzaba su nueva arcilla y Naruto preparaba un Rasengan pero todo se detuvo por un temblor que hizo que ambos ninjas cayeran entre los escombros.

- ¡Basta! - grito enojada la kunoichi provocadora del temblor - lo ultimo que quiero es que se maten.

- ¡Pero Sakura-chan el es el maldito Akatsuki que le violo - le dijo enojado y sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga - Un traidor que no debe estar entre nosotros.

- Métete en tus asuntos niño - bufo molesto.

- Naruto - le dijo suavemente - el ya no es Akatsuki.

- Que no lo sea no significa que no pueda matarte - le amenazo el molesto artista.

- Inténtalo - le respondió enojado.

- ¡BASTA! SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS GOLPEE CÁLLENSE - volvió a gritar la kunoichi pero esta vez los dos hombres se quedaron mágicamente callados - Naruto por favor no hagas un escándalo - le miro suplicantemente para convencerlo - El ya no es Akatsuki y además he decidido intentar sacar algo bueno de toda esta situación.

Naruto miro a su compañera y asintió para luego mirar a Deidara.

- Si le haces algo - su voz era seria - Te juro que te pateare tan fuerte que deseadas nunca haber salido de Akatsuki - lo único que hizo el artista fue sonreír con arrogancia.

- Por favor Naruto - se dirigió a el para calmar el ambiente - no le digas nada a la Hokage aun.

- ¡No te preocupes Sakura-chan! - puso una de sus típicas sonrisa - Si confías en el entonces yo también.

Ambos chicos salieron de los escombros y se pusieron cerca de la kunoichi.

- ¡Verdad! - dijo mas para si mismo que para los demás - Sakura-chan debo irme, recordé que debo pedirle algo a Shikamaru - miró a Deidara - Hasta luego idiota.

- Hasta luego imbécil - se miraron fijamente y salieron chispas de sus ojos.

Naruto se fue corriendo hacia la casa de los Nara.

- El chico Kyubi es muy energético -

- Naruto - miró a el artista - se llama Naruto.

- Yo le digo como se me de la gana - trago saliva al ver el aura asesina alrededor de Sakura - esta bien mujer, vamos.

Ambos shinobis se dirigieron de nuevo a las calles de la villa.

- Deidara yo iré a la Torre de la Hokage para informarme de lo que a sucedido - le informo - Tu puedes ir a la casa.

- Esta bien pero no te demores, hm - con eso se separaron.

0o0o0o0o0

Deidara entro en la casa pero sintió la presencia de alguien, así que subió con sigilo por las escaleras y se adentro a la habitación y para su sorpresa ahí se encontraba...

- Itachi - dijo al ver a su ex-compañero de Akatsuki.

- Te ves sorprendido Deidara - dijo con tranquilidad en poseedor del Sharingan.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - dijo friamente.

- Solo vine a charlar -

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? - repitió molesto.

- Vine a preguntarte algo - le respondió sin emoción en su voz - Si tuvieras que elegir entre tu hijo y tu mujer ¿A quien elijes?

- ¿Que mierda planeas? - lo miró con verdadero odio.

- ¿A quien eliges? - repitió la pregunta.

- Matare al bastardo que intente hacer algo - aclaro orgulloso.

- ¿Y si solo tuvieses tiempo de salvar a uno? - volvió a preguntar.

-Yo... - pensó unos momentos hasta que por fin - le pediría ayuda a Naruto.

Itachi cerró los ojos y en su rostro se vio una expresión de calma y satisfacción.

- Espero que seas feliz Deidara y logres tener a tu familia - abrió los ojos y le miró pero esta vez en sus ojos había una chispa de paz - y siempre encontré interesante tu arte - con eso desapareció.

_"Era solo un Bunshin" _pensó el artista _" ¿Pero que quiso decir con todo eso?" "lo del arte... siempre lo supe" _sonrió orgulloso.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo! ojala les guste aunque no me siento muy conforme con el Deisaku pero quizas lo edite mm-... aun nose !<strong>

**Alguna sugerencia, duda o critica?**

**Dejen Review hasta la proxima**

**Su amiga y escritora.**

**Yoci Deplok**


	5. Planeando

**Naruto y compañía no me pertenece, ellos son de su respectivo creador y yo solos los utilizo el entretención sin fines de lucro.**

Bueno la conti esta aquí... ojala les guste! perdón si no les gusto el cap anterior ya que la mitad la hice con un horrible dolor de cabeza pero bueno.

No les distraigo mas, _gracias a los reviews! ellos me animan a seguir_ y...

Ojala les guste.

* * *

><p>Sakura se dirigió a la Torre de la quinta y una vez allí Shizune le permitió entrar ademas de decirle que Tsunade estaba triste por la muerte de Jiraiya.<p>

Golpeo una, dos... tres veces la puerta hasta que escucho a la quinta.

- ¡Pasen! - grito la rubia.

- Con permiso Tsunade-sama - Saludo a su maestra y se puso de pie frente al escritorio de ella.

- ¿Que es lo que pasa Sakura? - Ella no le había llamado y tampoco le daría misiones en su estado.

- ¿Quería preguntarle que es lo que a pasado últimamente? - odiaba un poco tener que ser tan formal con su maestra después de tanto tiempo pero era lo correcto.

- Bueno - suspiro - como ya te habrás enterado Jiraiya a muerto - asintió - también sabes de la muerte de Asuma - fue interrumpida por la llegada de Sai a la habitación.

- Hokage-sama - hizo una reverencia - Fea - le dio una sonrisa falsa a Sakura.

- ¿Que es lo que sucede Sai? - le preguntó al joven anbu.

- De los 10 Akatsukis solo quedan 6 - le informo - gracias a los equipos de Konoha ha sido posible esto.

- ¿Solo 6 ? - dijo Sakura.

- Así es fea - le dijo a su amiga - Akasuna no Sasori murió gracias a ti y a la anciana Chiyo, Hidan Y Kakuzu murieron gracias al ex-equipo de Asuma, Kakashi y de refuerzos Naruto y el Capitan Yamato y el ultimo el morir fue Deidara a manos del traidor Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Piensan que Deidara esta muerto" _Se dijo a si misma.

- Sakura - la saco de sus pensamientos la Hokage - como me gustaría que no estuvieses embarazada ahora mas que nunca necesitaremos médicos - hizo una pausa - lo mas probable es que los Akatsuki vayan en busca de Naruto y el otro Biju, así que para protegerte en tu estado me gustaría que te fueses de la villa por un tiempo.

- ¿Irme Hokage? - preguntó incrédula - pero si aún puedo ayudar como medico.

- Si pero será cuando la amenaza de Akatsuki se vuelva inminente no podemos arriesgarnos y para ese momento - miro al pelinegro - Sai sera tu escolta cuando eso suceda.

- Pero Sensei me niego rotundamente a algo como eso - Ella nunca iba en contra de las ordenes.

- Fea el bebe te puso altanera - comentó Sai.

- Sakura esto no es cuestionable - aseguro la rubia.

- Se que intenta protegerme - Su voz tenía más animo y determinación - pero alejarme de la situación solo retrasada que me encuentre con ella - sus ojos denotaban tranquilidad - Todos lo sabemos.

- Sakura por favor haz lo que digo - le pidió con un tono cansado - He tenido que pasar por mucho últimamente - paso el dorso de su mano por la frente - Váyanse - Ambos se retiraron dejando a la Hokage sumida en sus pensamientos.

_Flash Back_

_Hoy conocería a sus compañeros de equipo, estaba nerviosa cuando vio a los dos niños y cuando iba a decir algo pero el peliblanco hablo._

_- Encantado de conocerte ¡soy Jiraiya! - estiro el brazo para darle un apretón de manos - No te preocupes después puedes darme un carta de amor - le dijo sonriendo._

_Fin del Flash Back_

- Idiota... - susurro con el rostro lleno de lagrimas

* * *

><p>Shikamaru iba caminando con la foto del la espalda del jefe sapo, iba acompañado con Kakashi.<p>

9... 31... 106... 7... 207... 15 - le dijo los números al enmascarado que lo acompañaba - ¿Te suena algo? ¿Quizás algo que hubieses hablado con Jiraiya-sama?

- Bueno el 106... - dijo intentando recordar.

- ¿Que era? - dijo con su típica voz el joven del clan Nara.

_Mini Flash Back_

_- Son 106 - dijo serio el sannin._

_- ¿Disculpe? - Kakashi no había entendido el porque de esa frase - Jiraiya-sama._

_Son 106 centímetros - esta vez Kakashi se dio cuenta de que hablaba del tamaño de los pechos de la quinta Hokage._

_Fin del Mini Flash Back._

mm.. - hizo una mueca que no se pudo ver gracias a la mascará - No pude pensar en nada ¿Porque no le preguntas a Godaime-sama o a Naruto?

- Ya le he preguntado a Godaime-sama - dijo con gesto de decepción - Creo que mejor me voy a ver a Naruto.

- Haz lo que puedas - le dijo antes de irse.

- Yo no esperaría mucho - respondió y se fue en busca de Naruto.

Mientras por otro lado Naruto se sentó en una banca mientras iba en camino a la casa de Shikamaru pero los recuerdos con Jiraiya vinieron a su mente deprimiendolo, Shikamaru le vio a la lejanía y se acercó.

- Shikamaru - dijo levantando la cabeza a ver al chico que se sentó al lado de el y le entregaba una foto.

- ¿Y? - dijo al ver que Naruto no hacia nada con la fotografía que le entrego - ¿Te dice algo?

Pero Naruto no respondía su mente estaba perdida en otro lado.

- ¡Hola! Naruto - le dijo intentando sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- Eh, lo siento - se disculpo - ¿Que estoy haciendo?

- Ven vamos - se levanto.

- ¿Adonde? -

- Solo vamos - dijo desganado.

- Ehh - se levantó de la banca y empezaron a caminar hacia un edificio.

- Aquí esta - dijo mientras se detenían frente a aquel edificio pero Naruto solo lo miro sin entender pero del edificio salió una mujer de cabellos negros y una gran barriga.

- Kurenai-sensei esta - dijo sorprendido al ver a la kunoichi.

- Si - le interrumpió su acompañante.

- ¡Comiste demasiada comida y ahora estas en el hospital! - grito el rubio mientras apuntaba a la sorprendida mujer.

- Eres peor que Chouji - dijo algo molesto - que problemático, es un niño lo que viene.

- Un niño - repitió incrédulo - entonces...

- Shikamaru no tienes que venir todos los días - esta vez la mujer le interrumpió.

- jaja - sonrió - me temo que lo haré, Asuma me hizo prometerlo - la mujer sonrió y se despidió de los hombres dejándolos solos.

- Ese niño algún día sera mi alumno - dijo el pelinegro, Naruto le miró con sorpresa - Asuma lo dejó a mi cargo, Se todo lo que pasó con Jiraiya-sama - Naruto solo bajo la mirada al piso triste por que el chico Nara prosiguió - yo también perdí a mi maestro... se lo que sientes ahora.

- No va a pasar nada si sigues con esa actitud -

- ¿De que estas hablando? - Naruto lo miro con molestia.

- Mi maestro me enseño muchas cosas... algunas sin importancia pero otras de valor incalculable - dijo mientras empezaba caminar seguido de Naruto - Nosotros ahora estamos en camino.

- ¿En camino a donde? -

- A heredar su legado - dijo feliz - Muy pronto tu seras el que le invite ramen aun chico y el te dirá Naruto-sensei - miró hacia las nubes - No podemos ser niños por siempre - vio como Naruto sonrió y saco la foto de la espalda del sapo - ahora concéntrate que tenemos trabajo.

* * *

><p>Mientras en algún lugar del bosque Taka buscaba una de las guaridas de los Akatsukis hasta que alguien interrumpió su recorrido.<p>

- Ehh - una voz llamo la atención de los miembros - tu haz sido la persona que mató a sempai.

Sasuke y su equipo miraron hacia la rama del árbol de donde provenía esa voz.

- hmp - (ustedes ya saben quien dijo eso xD)

- ¿Quien es ese? - pregunto el espadachín de Taka.

- Mi nombre es Tobi - dijo alegre el enmascarado.

- ¿Quieres que te mande con ese idiota? - dijo fríamente el Uchiha.

- Ehh - dijo nervioso - ¡No! Tobi no quiere morir - hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta como lo miraban - Tobi solo quiere decirle que es mala persona.

- ¿Que tu que? - dijo la mujer del grupo pensando que había oído mal.

- Jajajaja - se rió fuertemente el peli blanco - Sasuke a venido a decirte que eres mala persona.

- Ya lo escuche Suigetsu no es necesario que lo repitas - regaño a su subordinado .

- Si es mala persona por que Deidara-sempai va a tener un hijo - se vio interrumpido por que el Uchiha empezó a caminar ignorándolo pero el salto de la rama y se puso a unos metros delante de el - un hijo con una kunoichi de Konoha.

- Lárgate si no quieres morir - le dijo molesto por su intromisión.

- Con una ninja-medic mejor dicho - continuo sin prestar atención a la amenaza del pelinegro - Haruno Sakura si no me equivoco.

La expresión de Sasuke tuvo un pequeño cambio, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente pero volvieron a la normalidad enseguida e incluso Karin pudo sentir un cambio en su chakra.

- Suigetsu - llamo la atención del dientes del tiburón - mátalo.

- Por fin! - dijo feliz tomando su espada - algo de diversión - corrió hacia el Akatsuki para darle un ataque con su espada pero antes de que llegara Tobi dijo : Ninpou : Senbo no Jutsu y se adentro en la tierra evitando el ataque y reapareció frente a Sasuke.

- ¿Que paso? - le preguntó con su típica voz burlona - ¿No me preguntaras nada acerca de Itachi?

- No necesito información de estúpidos como tu - le respondió alzando la voz y activando su Sharingan.

- No sea entrometido imbecil - grito Karin.

- ehh - miro a la chica - Bueno me voy - se rió - solo quería decirte eso - y con eso desapareció.

Taka siguió avanzando hacia su objetivo pero todos los miembros notaban algo diferente en su líder... algo molesto.

- Sasuke-kun - le dijo la peliroja - ¿Estas bien?

- hmp - fue lo único que respondió.

- Acaso era esa tu amiga de la que hablaba - dijo curioso Suigetsu.

- No tengo amigos - dijo secamente.

¿Qra alguien especial? - preguntó tímidamente Juugo.

Todos miraron a su líder el cual no había dicho nada, ni siquiera sus tan habituales "hmp", simplemente siguió caminando sin escuchar los comentarios que hacia Suigetsu que hacían que Karin se enojaran y lo golpeara.

* * *

><p>Mientras Sakura ya había llegado a su casa y ahora tendría que decirle a Deidara sobre lo que le informo la Hokage y ademas tendría que pensar como haría para que lo aceptasen en la Villa porque algo era claro y es que en cuestión de tiempo alguien lo reconocería.<p>

Vio el cielo ya estaba anocheciendo y no se le ocurría que podría estar haciendo el ninja en su casa, giró la llave y entro a su hogar, para su sorpresa todo estaba tranquilo sin ruidos al menos el segundo piso...

Subió lentamente las escaleras esperando la catástrofe pero nada... se adentro a la habitación y encontró que el artista se encontraba tranquilamente haciendo figuras de arcilla.

- Son hermosos... - susurró al ver las mariposas, aves y otros animalitos que se encontraban en la pieza.

- Te tardaste mucho - le dijo sin darse vuelta a mirarla concentrado en una pequeña estatuilla - Así que decidí usar mi nueva arcilla.

Explota? - dijo acercándose al lado de el y tomando una mariposa.

No - dijo con calma - solo la arcilla que tengo en mi bolso explota - sonrió al ver su estatuilla lista la cual era una mini Sakura - te gusta?

Sakura vio su pequeña versión... realmente era hermosa, salia de pie con un kimono y el pelo recogido... simplemente hermoso.

- Bello - tomo la estatuilla la miro un rato y la bajo para ahora mirar al rubio - Deidara ¿Toda tu arte explota?

- mm... - la miro y le dio un beso - tu eres mi arte ahora y no explotas.

Sakura lo abrazo, ella no quería irse de Konoha por ningún motivo no importaba si atacaban o, no ese era su hogar y a pesar de estar embarazada, ella es ninja-medic no necesita pelear, cerró los ojos y apretó mas al ojiceleste.

- Entiendo que me hallas extrañado - dijo al sentir la presión en el abrazo - pero aquí estoy

- Tonto - se separo y le dio la espalda al chico.

_"Kami, son los cambios de humor de las embarazadas" _Pensó al ver lo rápido que paso del te quiero al muérete _"Ahora que lo pienso el infierno no suena tan mal"_

- Deidara - se dio vuelta con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿Quieres comer?

- Aún no - dijo alejando sus pensamientos - ¿Por que tu tienes?

- No, te lo pregunto por no hemos almorzado - dijo infantilmente.

- Anda a comer algo - dijo serio pero Sakura no entendió el porque y solo se quedo ahí mirándole - Eres Ninja-medic ¿verdad?

- Hai - dijo orgullosa.

- ¿Y estas embarazada? - preguntó a lo cual Sakura asintió, ambos se quedaron mirándose un rato hasta que Sakura puso una cara de niño atrapado.

- Es que han pasado muchas cosas - se excuso - y se me olvido.

- Como sea, hm - se dirigió a la puerta - vamos a que comas algo, aunque sea un poco antes de la cena.

Los ninjas bajaron a la cocina en busca de algo para que Sakura comiera.

* * *

><p>Mientras por otra parte Naruto, Kakashi y Shikamaru se encontraban con una mujer de lentes con cabello largo tratando de descifrar el código del cual solo habían conseguido sacar una frases que estaban escritas en el ultimo libro de Jiraiya "Tácticas Icha Icha"<p>

- Bien ya son las seis paginas - dijo la mujer mientras escribía.

- Bueno ¿Que tenemos? - dijo emocionado Naruto.

- Si leo la primera palabra de cada frase - subrayando las palabras - tenemos "El verdadero no esta con ellos"

- ¿Y que significa eso? - dijo sin entender nada el rubio.

- Debemos decírselo a Fukusaku ya que el peleo con Pain - hablo el enmascarado.

Todos asintieron seriamente pero un rugido proveniente del estomago del rubio le quito todo el profesionalismo a la situación.

- jajaja - Naruto se sonrojo - creo que primero debería ir a comer algo - sonrió y miro a su ex-sensei - ¿No cree Kakashi-sensei?

Al peliplata solo le corrió una gotita de sudor por la frente.

- Si Naruto pero primero debo ir a ver algo - dijo mientras salia por la ventana - así que nos vemos en el Ichikaru Ramen - con eso el ninja copia se fue.

- ¿Shikamaru no vienes?-

- No me quedare con Shiho para ver si encontramos algo mas - la chica se sonrojo al saber que se quedaría sola con el ninja.

- Bueno nos vemos - Sonrió para irse a su preciado lugar.

Al salir del lugar decidió ir a buscar a Sakura y Deidara para poder ir a comer todos juntos. Camino hasta la casa de su amiga y golpeo la puerta... nadie abrió así que golpeo de nuevo pero esta vez fue Deidara el que abrió.

- ¿Que quieres mocoso? - dijo sin animo.

- A quien le dices mocoso, idiota - le respondió con enojo.

- Al único mocoso del barrio, imbécil -

Sakura escucho los comentarios de los rubios así que salio de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Naruto - sonrió interrumpiendo la "conversación" de los chicos - ¿Que haces aquí?

- Sakura-chan -le sonrió - Vine a ver si querías ir a comer ramen.

- Mocoso estas invitando a mi mujer a comer - dijo molesto el artista.

- Yo puedo invitar a Sakura-chan cuando quiera - le respondió de la misma forma.

- Deidara estoy segura que Naruto nos invita a ambos - le dijo tratando de relajar los ánimos y miró a su compañero - ¿Verdad Naruto?

- Si - se puso las manos en la nuca - ¿Vamos o no? tengo mucha hambre.

- Vamos - con eso los tres ninjas se dirigieron al su Ichikaru.

0o0o0o0o

Los ninjas se encontraban afuera del local de comida esperando a Kakashi pero solo Naruto sabia que el ninja venia.

- Naruto - le dijo su compañera - ¿Por que no entramos de una vez?

- Si ya tengo hambre, hm - dijo el artista.

- Kakashi-sensei siempre hace eso - dijo molesto.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? - repitió asombrada la pelirosa pero antes de poder decir algo mas el ninja copión había aparecido y no solo eso sino que tenia un kunai firmemente puesto contra el cuello del ex-Akatsuki.

- Te dije que cuando tus amigos me vieran me abrazarían - dijo molesto pero ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.

- Deidara el ninja renegado de la Roca - dijo fríamente Kakashi.

- Hatake Kakashi el ninja copión - dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

- Un Akatsuki en plena calle - dijo sin dejar de mirarle fijamente - estúpidamente arriesgado.

- Ex-Akatsuki - corrigió Naruto.

- Naruto - dijo sorprendido el ninja - ¿Tu sabias quien es el? - a lo cual su ex-alumno asintió - ¿Y por que no hiciste nada?

- No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei -le dijo feliz - Sakura-chan lo tiene domado - a lo cual solo se gano una mirada asesina por parte de Deidara.

- Sakura ¿Que se supone esto? - esta vez miro a su ex-alumna - Sabes que es muy peligroso -le dijo serio - Te pueden acusar de traición.

- Lo se Kakashi-sensei - suspiro y le dio una sonrisa a su ex-sensei - pero confié en mi, todo estará bien.

Kakashi asintió y guardo el kunai por su parte Deidara estaba muy confiado de que nada sucedería.

- ¿Ahora podemos ir a comer? - dijo con algo de fastidio y de respuesta todos asintieron y entraron al local, se sentaron no en la barra sino esta vez en una mesa.

- Hola - saludo amablemente el dueño del local - cuatro ordenes de ramen enseguida.

Deidara quedo mirando al dueño.

- Es que Naruto siempre viene - le explico la kunoichi.

- ¡Si no hay mejor lugar como este! - dijo feliz.

- Deidara... - dijo con aire misterioso Kakashi y el ninja lo miro fijamente - de la Aldea escondida entre las Rocas - el artista solo lo miraba - el hombre por el cual hicieron una escultura hecha de acero en el centro de la Aldea.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Kakashi por lo que había dicho.

- ¿Que no sabían? - dijo con su típico tono.

- El viejo debió haber estado muy enojado - dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

- Yo también tendré una estatua algún día - dijo feliz Naruto.

- Y de que seria la tuya, imbécil -

- ¿Y como se llama la estatua Kakashi-sensei? - pregunto con interés ademas de evitar la pelea de los ninjas.

- ''Legendario Ninja Artista de la Roca'' -

Una joven trajo los platos de Ramen a la mesa y se retiro.

- Delicioso - dijo Naruto el cual enseguida empezó a comer.

- Que genial - Sakura estaba maravillada ante la información que les había dado Kakashi.

- Imbécil - Naruto lo miro - tu estatua se llama "El Legendario Ninja Come Ramen de la Hoja" - Naruto le amenazó con los palillos.

- Mi estatua será mejor que la tuya - le aclaro enojado.

Sakura y Kakashi se miraron y se encogieron de hombros dispuestos a empezar a comer.

* * *

><p>Mientras en una gran sala en la Aldea de la Lluvia se encontraban dos hombres y una mujer sentados, conversando.<p>

- Parece que a habido retrasos - dijo el hombre.

- He tenido un invitado inesperado - aclaró Pain.

- Es normal que enviaran a uno de los 3 Sannin - dijo el hombre - si incluso Pain el invencible tuvo problemas para ganarle.

- Pero le gane - aclaró el dueño del Rinnegan - ahora volveré a la búsqueda del Kyubi.

El hombre se paro dispuesto a irse - Konoha te estará buscando ahora que saben que tu lo mataste, Cuanto mas tiempo pase, mas tiempo tendrán para pensar en algo así que ataca ahora.

- Pain es invencible - hablo Konan -el atrapada al Kyubi.

- Solo quedan dos Bijuu - miró a la mujer antes de irse - no permitiremos errores del líder - y se fue, Pain por su parte se puso de pie.

- Konan prepárate - con eso los 6 Pain entraron a la habitación - nos vamos a Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo! son las 5:53 de la mañana xD en toda la tarde no salió nada que valiera la pena escribir de mi cabeza pero en la noche mi imaginación vuela jaja<strong>

**Ojala les haya gustado y no se si han leido mi otro fic bueno respecto a ese... aunque la pareja no es del todo conocida me emocione mucho con ella pero tampco quiero escribirle a la nada así que veré lo que hago ya que tengo la conti en mi Pc.**

**Bueno alguna duda, sugerencia o amenaza?**

**dejen Reviews! :D**

**Su amiga y escritora (o intento) Yoci Deplok**


	6. Rumbo a Konoha

**Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen son de su respectivo Creador.**

Aqui la continuación del Fic. ojala les guste, jaja esl cap anterior lo hice en la madrugada por que en la noche vienen las musas a mi y ya cuando me despierto no me acuerdo de mucho...

Bueno no les distraigo mas!

Ojala les guste.

* * *

><p>Después que terminaron de comer Sakura y Deidara se dirigieron a la casa para poder descansar y luego dormir mientras Naruto con Kakashi fueron a la Torre de la quinta para hablar sobre el mensaje.<p>

Ya en la casa Sakura se dirigió a la habitación seguida del ninja de la roca.

No sabía que eras conocido en tu Aldea - le dijo la pelirosa lanzando a la cama, el chico solo se sentó en el suelo frente a la cama con las piernas cruzadas.

A la gente le gustaba mis esculturas - aclaró con tono orgulloso.

Tu arte es hermoso - susurró feliz.

Lo se - dijo con orgullo.

Deidara... tengo que decirte algo - se mordió el labio inferior al ver eso el artista se paro y se sentó a su lado.

Que es lo que pasa? - le preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

Tsunade-sama me dijo que tendría que irme a otra Aldea por la amenaza de Akatsuki -

Porque? - preguntó curioso.

Yo soy su mejor alumna y si algo llegase a pasar - cerró los ojos - yo podría ser de gran ayuda.

Estas embarazada -

Lo se pero aun así - dijo firme - después de una pelea se necesitan médicos y con mi control de chakra podre hacerlo sin lastimarme o lastimar al bebe.

entiendo, hm - suspiro - sabes me e dado cuenta de algo.

Sakura lo miro - que cosa?

No sabes mentir - dijo tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el piso.

QUE? - dijo sorprendida.

No sabes - suspiro - y si no quieres que me descubran - la miro fijamente - te tengo que enseñar a mentir.

Deidara sabia que esta seria una larga noche.

* * *

><p>En la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban Fukasaku, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tsunade, Kakashi y Shino.<p>

El verdadero no esta con ellos - leyó la frase que habían sacado del código.

Que te parece abuelo? - dijo emocionado - te dice algo?

Todos miraban con interés al sapo ermitaño que solo veía la hoja de papel.

No lo entiendo - dijo entregando el papel.

Entonces - suspiro con decepción - se le ocurre algo?

Yo les dije todo lo que se sobre Pain - miró a Shikamaru - pero en este momento es peligroso enfrentarse a el.

Entonces , que vamos hacer Quinta? - dijo el joven Nara.

No podemos hacer nada mas que esperar - respondió la Hokage.

Naruto se dio vuelta dispuesto a irse - Voy a vengar a Ero-sennin.

Fukusaku vio la determinación de Naruto y sonrió - Naruto-chan - el rubio se dio vuelta y lo miro - resolver el código no servida de nada contigo.

Que estas hablando? - dijo molesto.

Aun si descifran el significa tu no eres rival para Pain por eso - sonrió - iras conmigo a entrenar.

* * *

><p>Ya era de mañana en Konoha y Sakura se levantaba lentamente para ir al baño. Cuando llego allí se lavo la cara se miro al espejo, lo primero que noto eran las ojeras que tenia y enseguida una sonrisa se formo al recordar lo que paso anoche.<p>

_Flash Back_

_Bueno con eso sera suficiente por hoy - dijo el rubio mientras se estiraba._

_Estoy tan cansada - bostezo desde la cama y miro el reloj - son las 3 de la mañana y tengo que levantarme temprano para ir donde Tsunade-sama._

_Bueno - bostezo - lo mejor sera dormir - se levanto y fue hacia la puerta - en donde puedo dormir?_

_Sakura sonrió nerviosa - m... pues... puedes dormir conmigo - miro a Deidara y vio la sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro del artista - pero si haces algo te torturare y luego te entregare a los Anbus._

_Ante el comentario el rubio se rió y se quito la ropa quedando solamente con su __pantalón. Sakura se levanto tomo su ropa y fue al baño, cuando ya se habia puesto el pijama volvió a la habitación para ver que el artista ya se encontraba en su cama._

_Te vas a quedar a ahí viéndome - le dijo sacando de su trance - o te voy a buscar?_

_Tonto - dijo sonrojada y se metió a la cama entonces el rubio la abrazo._

_Yo solo decía - le susurro al oído y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el la soltó y le dio la espalda - Buenas noches._

_Sakura decidió no decir nada ya que estaba cansada ademas el sueño lentamente la fue venciendo hasta que..._

_Tac! Tac! Tac!_

_Sakura abrió los ojos y se sentó_

_¿Quien viene a estas horas? - pensó molesta._

_Sakura-chan! - ese grito era mas que suficiente para adivinar quien era._

_VOY A MATAR A ESE MOCOSO! - dijo el artista molesto y se levanto para ir a abrir seguido de Sakura la cual le decía que se calmada._

_Abrió la puerta y Naruto entro rápido a la casa._

_Porque se demoraron tanto hace frió - les dijo Naruto mientras se abrazaba a si mismo._

_Imbécil! - Deidara lo golpeo en la cabeza - son las 3 de la mañana._

_Naruto - dijo con voz cansada la pelirosa - que es lo que quieres?_

_Sakura-chan - el rubio abrazo a su amiga - me tengo que ir a entrenar con el viejo sapo - se separo y se puso frente al artista - así que idiota cuida a Sakura-chan - sonrió y le pego en el hombro._

_Imbécil -le hizo el mismo gesto - no importa cuanto entrenes con mi arte te mandare a Suna._

_Naruto - Sakura se puso al lado del artista - cuídate mucho._

_No te preocupes Sakura-chan por algo seré al próximo Hokage - le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas._

_Bueno ya es tarde asi que mejor duerman - sonrió y salio corriendo de la casa._

_Maldito - susurro cansado Deidara - cuando vuelva le mostrare a respetar._

_Sakura cerro la puerta y suspiro._

_Vamos a dormir - dijo el rubio tomándola de la mano y llevando al cuarto._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Volvió a su habitación y vio que Deidara seguía durmiendo, tranquilamente se cambio de ropa y se sentó a su lado.

_Deidara al discutir con Naruto me recuerda un poco a Sasuke - _pensó recordando a su ex-compañero_ - me pregunto... que diría si supiera que estoy embarazada? - _bajo la mirada triste_ - lo mas probable es que ni siquiera le interese el tema - _sonrió amargamente_ - total yo siempre seré una molestia... _

Sakura... - la voz del adormilado ninja le saco de sus pensamientos.

Que pasa? - dijo sonriendole.

Ven tengo que decirte algo importante - dijo mirando al techo serio.

Sakura se acerco un poco al rubio con un semblante nervioso...

Lo que pasa es que... - el rubio se sentó y se acerco a la cara de la chica - yo... - y le dio un rápido beso - te quiero.

Sakura se sonrojo no esperaba eso del ninja por su parte el se volvió a pero esta vez boca a bajo.

Deidara... -

hm? - fue la respuesta que recibió.

Sakura se paro y fue hacia el mueble de su ropa donde tenia su figura de arcilla y la miro.

Que habrá sido de Tobi?

Deidara abrió al instante... era verdad no habían sabido de el desde que lo dejo después de su pelea con el Uchiha menor.

Lo mas probable que el idiota no sepa como venir - le respondió - _O acaso sera que descubrieron que estoy vivo después de todo aun tengo el ani...-_sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al tocar su dedo indice derecho, se sentó en la cama y se vio las manos.

Pasa algo? - pregunto preocupada ante los repentinos movimientos del rubio.

Sakura - la miro fijamente - cuando Tobi me trajo, viste si tomo algo de lo que traía?

Sakura pensó unos instantes - No cuando el te trajo yo no estaba - aclaró - el ya estaba aquí cuando llegue pero cuando lo vi no tenia nada, porque?

No es nada - se paro y fue al baño.

_Que estará pensando ese idiota? -_ pensó mientras se metía a la ducha.

Deidara iré donde Tsunade-sama! - escucho el ruido de la puerta principal cerrarse.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la CuevaGuarida de Akatsuki se encontraba Tobi sentado tranquilamente en una sala oscura y en sus manos se encontraba el anillo de Deidara.

Demoraste mucho - dijo con una voz seria y de hombre hacia una figura que se acercaba.

Llegue justo a tiempo... Madara - respondió la figura.

Hacia mucho que no me llamaban por mi nombre - su voz sonaba tranquila pero soberbia y lanzo el anillo hacia la persona la cual lo tomo sin mostrar problemas - bueno vamos que el "lider" tiene que presentarse al resto de la organización.

Ambos se salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia la sala del Lider pero solo Tobi entro.

Kisame-san!, Itachi-san!, Zetsu-san - grito feliz Tobi captando la atención de sus compañeros - Por que tenemos que reunirnos?

Debe ser por la muerte de Deidara - le respondió el hombre pez.

Ohh verdad- dijo con voz triste - sin sempai Tobi se siente muy solo.

**Silencio!** por favor ahí **viene **Pa**in - **interrumpieron la parte blanca y negra de Zetsu.

La perdida de Deidara es muy lamentable - dijo el portador del Rinnegan -ya que era uno de los mejores miembros pero ahora es mi misión capturar al Kyubi así que aquí esta su reemplazo.

Todos miraron al lado derecho de Pain y de ahí apareció una mujer de unos 19 años de edad de cuerpo normal con cabellos negros cortos y sus ojos... eran negros pero alrededor del iris tenia unos pequeños círculos blancos.

Usagi Kimiko - la presento el líder.

Un placer conocerlos - hizo una pequeña reverencia y los miro fijamente.

Una chica? - dijo Kisame - excelente reemplazo de Deidara ya que el era casi una - se rió.

Y porque lo reemplaza tan rápido? - hablo Itachi.

Ella al igual que tu y yo Itachi tiene una técnica ocular - aclaro Pain - el Kami supēsu.

No se preocupe Itachi-san - dijo la chica - yo no soy amenaza para alguien de su nivel.

Itachi la miro detenidamente unos segundos y se dispuso a irse.

Si eso es todo vamos Kisame - dijo tranquilamente.

Yo me voy **Idiotas **- con eso se fue al igual que Itachi, Zetsu.

Usagi? - salió una risa de Tobi.

Yo me hago llamar como se me de la gana - dijo la chica.

Bueno no es tiempo para esto debemos irnos a Konoha - aclaro Pain.

Como siempre Pain el líder social - se rió Tobi usando su verdadera voz a lo cual lo unico que recibio fue una mirada asesina del nombrado - bueno váyanse que Konoha esta lejos de aquí.

Ya estaban por irse Pain y Kimiko pero ella se detuvo y miro a Tobi.

a Deidara - dijo tranquilamente - puedo matarlo? - pregunto como quien pregunta que hay de comer.

No pero puedes divertirte si quieres - aclaro el Uchiha.

La chica asintió y siguió a Pain.

_"Esto es mejor de lo que había planeado - _pensó Madara - _Si Kimiko acompaña a Pain no hay manera de que el Kyubi escape y con esa kunoichi embarazada sera mas facil llegar a Sasuke"_

Mientras en el pasillo la chica ya habia alcanzado a Pain y ambos caminaban hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Konan para irse.

Pain-kun - lo llamo para captar su atención.

Que? - dijo frió pero en el fondo estaba algo sorprendido de que le dijiera de esa forma.

Como es su cuerpo - pregunto curiosa.

Acaso no me ves - le respondió frió.

No yo hablo de su verdadero cuerpo - dijo firme.

No se de lo que hablas -

No debe mentir - dijo con una voz soberbia - sino quiere decirlo solo diga que no es mi asunto.

No recibió respuesta del pelinaranjo.

Dime - dijo tranquilamente - cosas sobre el lugar donde iremos.

Pain la miro unos segundos preguntándose si la voz de la chica realmente sonaba melancólica.

Konoha - respondió - La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, la Quinta Hokage Tsunade.

Tsunade... - susurro la chica... ese nombre le sonaba pero eso no importaba - Y a quien tenemos que atrapar.

El kyubi Uzumaki Naruto - respondió entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Konan con los otros Pain.

Pain empezó hablar con Konan mientras la chica se quedo en la puerta.

_Naruto... Tsunade -_pensó la chica - _esos nombres me suenan pero de donde?_

_Flash Back_

_Vamos Akari - era la voz de una mujer - concentra tu chakra sino no podrás con esta técnica._

_0o0o0o0o0o0 _

_Aki-chan - esta vez era la voz de un chico - vamos a comer!_

_Si! - esa era ella pero era diferente._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Vamos - dijo Pain sacándola de sus pensamientos a lo cual ella solo asintió.

_Si tengo recuerdos de ese lugar - _pensó la chica mientras seguía los siete Akatsukis a la salida de la guarida_ - entonces debo asesinarlos a todos._

* * *

><p>En la oficina de Tsunade se encontraba Sakura.<p>

Tsunade-sama? - llamo a su maestra.

Sakura las cosas se mueven muy rápido - suspiro - ahora que Naruto se va a entrenar, tu te tienes que ir - miro a la ventana - Akatsuki se acercara e intentara destruirnos.

No se preocupe Tsunade-sama! - sonrió la chica .

Me encantaría no preocuparme pero es algo que no puedo hacer - sonrió a su alumna - eres fuerte Sakura pero... según la información que e recibido lo mejor sera que te vayas en dos días.

Pero, porque Tsunade-sama? que hay de peligroso? -

Ya lo sabrás Sakura por lo pronto retírate, diviértete hasta entonces puedes irte - Sakura asintió y salio de la torre de la Hokage.

Camino tranquilamente hasta su casa y cuando iba a llegar una kunoichi se acerco a ella.

Ino? - pregunto incrédula a su amiga.

Bien Sakura el otro día te salvaste pero esta vez - sonrió con maldad la rubia - debes decirme todo sobre tu embarazo.

Genial... - susurro - bueno que quieres saber?

mm.. la rubio hizo una pausa para caminar al lado de su amiga - el padre?

ahh - abrió la puerta de su casa - Tadaima Deidara.

Desde la cocina se escucha unos ruidos y de ahí sale Deidara.

Okaerinasai - se acerco a Sakura y le dio un sueve beso.

Ho- hola - dijo Ino sorprendida ante la presencia del ninja.

ah, Hola hm - saludo y se devolvió a la cocina.

Quien era? - dijo Ino.

El padre - respondió Sakura guiándola a la sala.

QUE! - grito sorprendida.

No griten! - grito Deidara desde la cocina.

Entonces no lo hagas tu! - le devolvió el grito la pelirosa.

ehh Sakura -

Que? - dijo molesta la chica.

No me grites! - le respondió - dime de donde se conocen?

Pues... la verdad..

Ella siempre estuvo interesada en mi - dijo Deidara desde la cocina.

Mentiroso! - le dijo enojada.

Pero no tenia mucho tiempo para esas cosas - continuo ignorando a la kunoichi - pero Sakura insistía hasta que caí en sus redes.

La pelirosa estaba roja de vergüenza y de rabia.

jajajajaja - Ino estaba muerta de la risa - y pensar que Sakura era tan tímida con Sasuke!

Crack!

Se escucho el ruido de un vaso al caer.

Deidara estas bien? - grito Sakura.

...

Deidara? - repitió.

Si, hm - _Uchiha... siempre son un problema_ -pensó el artista.

La conversación de las mujeres continuo tranquilamente mientras el rubio en estaba en la cocina preparando onigiri.

Mierda, hm - dijo mientras hacia las bolitas de arroz - por no se quedan quietos - apretó un poco mas el arroz y listo logro hacer onigiri.

Sintió el ruido de la puerta cosa que le dio a entender que la amiga de Sakura se había ido, puso la mesa y el onigiri en ella.

Sakura cerro la puerta después de despedirse de Ino y suspiro su amiga le había sacado suficiente información para hacer feliz a las chismosas de Konoha pero cuidando toda información sobre Deidara.

Deidara - lo llamo y al no escucharlo fue hacia la cocina y se sorprendió al ver que Deidara había hecho la comida.

Vamos a comer - la abrazó por la espalda sorprendiéndola - Sakura... - susurro - me quieres?

Sakura sonrió por la pregunta.

Si te quiero - y con eso el artista la apego mas a el.

Gracias... - la soltó se se sentó listo para comer y Sakura lo siguió.

Itadakimasu - dijeron al unisono y empezaron a comer.

Esta rico - dijo despues de morder uno de los onigiris.

Si tuve que aprender ya que nadie cocinaba en forma decente - aclaro el rubio.

Ambos continuaban comiendo y riendo hasta que terminaron.

gochiso sama deshita - dijieron al terminar.

Sakura tu me quieres verdad? - dijo el rubio.

ahh - se sonrojo - si yo te quiero.

Entonces - se levanto y se acerco - tu lavas los platos - con eso se fue corriendo al segundo piso.

Maldito - susurro tomando las cosas y llevándolas al fregadero.

* * *

><p><strong>* Itadakimasu - expresión para antes de comer<strong>

*** Gochiso sama deshita - lo mismo pero esta vez para despues de comer**

*** Tadaima - ya llegue**

*** Okaerinasai - bienvenido**

**B****ien perdón! enserio perdón perdón! es que la inspiración no venia xD bueno ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente y le pondré acción!**

**Dejen review y Jashin-sama te ****bendecirá**

**Su amiga desaparacida y intento de escritora Yoci deplok!**


	7. La lucha de dos hermanos

**Naruto no me pertenece sino que pertenece a su respectivo creador! aquí la continuación! realmente lamento la tardanza pero no se no me sentía atraída a escribir pero tampoco pienso dejar a media las cosas! asi no se preocupen! bueno sin molestar mas aquí el capitulo numero 7!**

* * *

><p>Había pasado casi una semana desde que Naruto se fue y la noticia del embarazo de Sakura corrió entre sus amigos rapidamente gracias a Ino y de a poco fueron a visitarla pero gracias a eso Deidara tenia que esconderse como una rata para que no lo detectaran cosa que no le agradaba nada y Sakura tenia que calmarlo.<p>

Tambien las visitas de Kakashi fueron mas frecuentes para ver que podían hacer sobre la situación de Deidara porque haber pertenecido a Akatsuki, ser un ninja renegado ademas de estar en el libro Bingo no se solucionan de un día para otro pero a pesar de todo siempre llegaban a la única conclusión... no habia forma de que fuese perdonado.

El embarazo de Sakura siguió su rumbo tranquilamente y al ser ella ninja-medic no había necesidad de ir al doctor pero si tuvo que ir a donde Tsunade para pedir vitaminas ya que no estaba en servicio y no podia recetar nada.

No tenían noticias sobre Naruto pero estaban seguros de que daba lo mejor de si para poder enfrentar a Pain.

Si todo iba bien hasta que una mañana.

Tac! Tac! Tac!

Ya voy! - grito Sakura desde su habitación.

Bajo las escaleras y abrio la puerta paar encontrarse con Sai.

Buenos Dias fea - sonrió falsamente a su amiga y se agacho un poco hasta que su rostro quedara a la altura del vientre de la chica - Buenos Dias pequeño.

Sakura estaba apunto de golpearlo pero el ultimo gesto de el hizo que se salvara de la furia de la kunoichi.

Que sucede Sai? - pregunto.

Que descortés Sakura - le respondió a la chica incorporandose - Primero debes invitarme a entrar.

Claro pasa - sonrió - _Deidara por favor escóndete_ - rogo en su mente.

Por su parte Sai sintió un pequeño chakra que desapareció instantáneamente cosa que el encontró sospechoso.

Sakura estas sola? - pregunto tranquilamente.

Si -sonrió, gracias a las clases que el rubio le había dado ahora podia mentir sin que la descubrieran tan fácilmente.

Sakura puedo usar tu baño? -

No lo lamento - dijo "apenada" - pero están reparándolo.

mm.. - sonrió falsamente - bueno, solo venia decirte que hoy te acompañare en tu traslado a uno de los pueblos cercanos a Konoha.

La pelirosa asintió y acompaño a su compañero a la puerta.

Estaré aquí en tres horas - la miro serio - hasta entonces - y con se retiro.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella.

Tres horas... -susurro.

No te preocupes - dijo el rubio.

Sakura vio y las escaleras se encontraba sentado tranquilamente Deidara.

Ya lo se - suspiro pesadamente - pero si me trasladan significa que algo malo puede ocurrir.

Ya te dije que no te preocuparas si algo llega a pasar yo te protegeré - dijo tranquilo.

* * *

><p>Mientras en alguna parte del bosque.<p>

Llegaremos en uno cinco días - informo Kimiko - Bueno cuanto antes mejor - dijo sin interés la segunda mujer del grupo.

Si no encontramos al Kyubi, debemos destruir Konoha en su totalidad - Hablo Pain.

Eso sera demasiado fácil - sonrió Kimiko a lo cual Konan la mira detenidamente.

Que se supone que puedes hacer tu? - pregunto la kunoichi del origami.

No se deben arruinar las cosas con la curiosidad - le respondió mientras caminaba a su lado - ademas que puede hacer una niña como yo - finalizo fingiendo inocencia.

Konan la miro fríamente cosa que haría temblar a cualquier pero la chica ni se inmuto - Konan-san debería calmarse - le comento mientras saltaba en una rama - yo soy como Pain-kun, este cuerpo no es mio - explico.

Y lo único que reino fue el silencio mientras seguían su camino.

* * *

><p>Mientras Hebi se encontraba cerca de unas de las instalaciones de Akatsuki.<p>

Segun Juugo solo debemos ir unos metros hacia el norte y habremos llegado - dijo la mujer del grupo.

ahh, esto es muy aburrido - dijo el dientes de tiburón - falta sangre.

Juugo sonrió hacia su compañero espadachín el cual solo lo miro.

ehh Sasuke - grito Suigetsu - aun no me dices quien es esa tal Sakura!

Pero el líder del equipo no respondió.

De seguro era su novia - rió ante su comentario.

No seas tonto - regaño Karin molesta.

Debe ser bonita - dijo por lo bajo Juugo.

Claro que si - sonrió - Sasuke niño lindo debió tener una novia muy guapa y por eso no se fija en la zanahoria de Karin.

Cállense! - grito dándose vuelta y los miro fijamente - no pueden caminar en silencio alguna vez en su vida.

Lo siento Sasuke-kun - dijo apenada Karin.

Yo también Sasuke-kun - dijo imitando de forma burlesca a Karin

Sasuke solo lanzo un gruñido hacia sus subordinados.

Desde que vieron a ese extraño Akatsuki Sasuke estaba mas callado y irritable que de costumbre haciendo que Suigetsu aprovechada cada ocasión nombrar a la chica que dijo Tobi.

_Sakura embarazada _- pensó recordando su encuentro con el compañero del rubio - _y por un Akatsuki _- no podia creerlo del todo pero de que le serviría aun Akatsuki mentirle sobre algo así - _conociéndola tendrá al bebe sin pensarlo dos veces con lo terca que es - _no pudo evitar que algunos recuerdos se colaran en su mente pero rapidamente se deshizo de ellos ya que el era un vengador su único objetivo era matar a Itachi y... restaurar su clan.

Era verdad el al enterarse de que Sakura era aprendiz de la Hokage la puso como primera en la lista de opciones para la restauración del Clan Uchiha ademas de que la chica estaba enamorada de el y a el tampoco le desagradaba pero con lo que se acaba de enterar su perfecto plan de matar a Itachi y tomar a Sakura como esposa se había venido abajo ademas de ser el asesino del padre de la criatura no lo dejaba en una posición muy agradable pero claro habían segundas opciones entre ellas Karin pero nada aseguraba que sus hijos heredarían la habilidad de la kunoichi pero en el caso de Sakura el podría...

_deshacerme de la criatura - _se sorprendió ante su pensamiento - _estupideces ahora lo único importante es matar a Itachi._

Siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron con alguien en su camino.

Tu eres.. - dijo Suigetsu.

Sasuke-kun si fueras tan amable de seguir tu solo - dijo el Akatsuki cara de pez - Itachi dijo que esta reunión era familiar.

Perfecto - respondió.

Sasuke-kun es muy peligroso! - grito Karin - deberíamos vencer a este tipo e ir todos por Itachi.

No tengo intención de pelear - aclaro - pero si eso quieres los haré rogar piedad.

No te metas Karin - activo su Sharingan - esta es mi venganza.

La kunoichi gruño por impotencia y Sasuke corrió hacia la instalación.

Hoshigaki Kisame - sonrió Suigetsu - y la espada Samehada.

Kisame lo miro con curiosidad.

No me recuerdas? - dijo al ver la cara del Akatsuki - soy el hermano de Houzuki Mangetsu, Houzuki Suigetsu.

Suigetsu? - sonrió mostrando sus dientes de tiburón - Ni te reconocí, haz crecido mucho.

Bueno esa reunión se va a demorar - tomo la gran espada que llevaba en la espalda - matemos el tiempo!

Veo que no haz perdido ese humor tan sádico - el igual tomo su gran espada - pero estoy de acuerdo.

Suigetsu - hablo Juugo - estas seguro?

0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke llego a la instalación y en la gran sala principal se encontraba Itachi sentado en una silla y detrás de el se encontraba escrito zorro en kanji.

Que ves con tu Sharingan? - pregunto el Uchiha mayor pero al no recibir respuesta cerro los ojos y recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla - me ves muerto?

Sasuke no respondió solo siguió viendo fijamente con su Sharingan activado.

Bueno... - continuo Itachi - veamos que tan buena vista tienes - Sasuke abrió los ojos de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que Itachi estaba a su lado.

Itachi intento atacarlo con una kunai pero Sasuke lo evito golpeando la muñeca de su hermano con su brazo y con el otro saco su katana para apuñalar a Itachi pero este evito el ataca saltando encima de Sasuke, lo tomo por su capa y lo tiro contra la pared.

Sasuke se puso de pie e hizo unos sellos para hacer el Chidori cuando ya lo tenia listo corrió hacia su hermano con el Chidori en la mano izquierda y la katana en la izquierda con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Itachi salto evitando el Chidori pero Sasuke lo atravesó en el aire con su katana, la sangre salto al piso y los hermanos cayeron al piso.

Te haz vuelto muy fuerte - dijo Itachi con un hilo de sangre que salia por su boca.

Es el fin - dijo su hermano - te tengo una ultima pregunta.

Itachi estiro su brazo derecho y con el dedo indice y el corazón intento tocar la frente de Sasuke cosa que sorprendió a este pero antes de tocarlo sus dedos apuntaron hacia donde estaba la gran silla.

Sasuke vio hacia la silla y ahí se encontraba sentado Itachi tranquilamente volvió la vista hacia el Itachi que tenia bajo el para darse cuenta de que se estaba deshaciendo.

La ultima vez - dijo mirando al verdadero Itachi - hacías este Genjutsu mientras me decías lo mismo.

Que quieres saber? - dijo tranquilamente - este sera el final, así que estoy dispuesto a responder.

Acaso enloqueciste? - le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Itachi lo miraba tranquilamente y de repente la katana de Sasuke salio del estomago de Itachi tomándolo por sorpresa, gruño por el dolor y vio a su supuesto hermano pero el se estaba disolviendo en serpiente.

Genjutsu - dijo por lo bajo.

"Este sera el final" asesino de mierda - dijo el verdadero Sasuke que se encontraba atrás de la silla - antes de morir la ultima pregunta.

Evitaste dar el golpe final - hablo tranquilamente.

Hace tiempo dijiste que había otro poseedor de Sharingan - le dijo asomándose para verlo - Quien es el?

Itachi suspiro con tranquilidad - Porque quieres saberlo?

El sera mi próximo objetivo - aclaro.

Matarlo? -Itachi lo miro.

Responde! - le dijo molesto.

Uchiha Madara - le respondió.

El es fundador - grito molesto - No es posible debe estar muerto hace años así que no intentes esquivar mi pregunta.

je - sonrió un poco - No puedo hacer que me creas pero si es posible de la misma forma en que es posible que aun tengas recuerdos sobre el hermano amable y cariñoso que fui.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula de rabia por lo que dijo Itachi.

La pelea continuo arduamente entre los Uchihas usando sus mejores técnicas y genjutsus. En uno de los ataques Sasuke uso su jutsu de fuego el cual Itachi casi no pudo evitar y tuvo que saltar en el ultimo segundo pero Sasuke tenia listo el Chidori para atacarlo haciendo que salieran por el techo fuera de la habitación, una vez fuera los hermanos se atacaron con su jutsu de fuego.

Pero Itachi activo su Mangekyou Sharingan y logro que su jutsu alcanzara a Sasuke pero a causa de la activación sus ojos empezaron a sangrar, cuando creia que todo habia terminado sintio un leve movimiento en el piso que lo hizo saltar para darse cuenta de que el Sasuke que tenia en frente era solo un clon y el verdadero lo ataco desde la habitación rompiendo el techo.

Este sera mi ultimo jutsu - dijo por la bajo Sasuke.

No mientas - le hablo su hermano - ya no tienes chakra.

Los rayos empezaron a caer destruyendo el lugar y levantando mucho humo... cuando este se disipo Sasuke logro ver que su hermano se encontraba al otro extremo del lugar y activo su sello maldito. En cuanto a Itachi el uso una de sus técnicas mas poderosas... Susano'o

Te has vuelto fuerte Sasuke - dijo Itachi levantándose mientras una gran criatura etérea y esquelética que se fue formando a su alrededor hasta convertirse en un enorme guerrero llameante de aspecto demoníaco, cosa que sorprendió a Sasuke.

Que sucede? -dijo tranquilo al ver la expresión de su hermano - haz llegado demasiado lejos como para huir ahora.

De repente un dolor en el hombro de Sasuke empieza a aparecer y de este salen grandes serpientes blancas que atacan al gran guerrero demoníaco atrapandolo pero este les corta las cabezas dejando una sola serpiente de la cual empieza a salir una persona.

Así que por fin te muestras - dijo satisfecho Itachi.

Mucho tiempo ehh - dijo Orochimaru pero antes de que pudiese continuar el guerrero demoníaco acabo con el.

Este es el final, Sasuke - le dijo a su hermano pero el empezó a toser sangre haciendo que el guerrero volviera a su forma esquelética, por su parte Sasuke estaba en su estado normal pero tan cansado por la pelea que ni siquiera podia activar su Sharingan y al ver a Itachi acercándose le lanzó una kunai que ni si quiera toco al ninja gracias a la criatura.

Sasuke empezó a retroceder al tener a Itachi tan cerca de el pero cuando iba en eso sintió algo contra su espalda, se dio vuelta y ahí detrás de el había una pared con el símbolo Uchiha en ella.

Vio la mano ensangrentada de Itachi y sintió como el miedo atravesaba su cuerpo y empezó a temblar, este seria su fin...

Itachi sonrió con amor a su hermano el cual lo miraba con terror - lo siento Sasuke - lo miro con felicidad - peor no habrá una próxima vez - y con sus dedos toco la frente de su hermano al igual que cuando eran pequeños con eso cayo al piso.

Sasuke vio a su hermano unos segundos y una sonrisa melancólica se formo en su rostro, Itachi estaba... muerto. El Uchiha cerro los ojos cayendo al lado de su hermano y sintió como la lluvia empezaba a caer sobre el...

Lo había logrado, había vengado a su clan, el realmente había... matado a su hermano.

Algunos recuerdos pasaron por la mente de Sasuke, recuerdos de su niñez con Itachi. Cerró los esperando lo inevitable... su fin.

* * *

><p>La lluvia caí por las calles vacias dando la impresión de que el cielo lloraba y el corazón del mundo sufría.<p>

Esta lluvia - susurró Sakura mirando desde la ventana hacia las calles de Konoha - pareciera que trae dolor.

El rubio se acerco a Sakura.

Una buena persona debió haber muerto - susurro contemplando la lluvia junta a la kunoichi - por lo menos esto atrasada nuestra partida.

Si... - suspiro la pelirosa - una buena persona murió?

Pudo ser un niño o un ninja que murió para salvar a alguna familia - se lanzó a la cama - el mundo llora a la gente buena, acaso el día en que casi muero no llovió?

Sakura lo miro con molesta y se sentó en la cama - No!

Una carcajada salió de los labios del artista - Bueno no soy ángel.

Eras un Akatsuki - le dijo en forma de burla.

Me reclutaron a la fuerza - aclaro enojado el chico.

Enserio? - pregunto sorprendida.

Si - se estiro - es una larga historia.

* * *

><p>Uno menos Pain-kun - dijo la pelinegro.<p>

De que estas hablando? - le pregunto Konan.

Itachi esta muerto - aclaro Pain mientras saltaba a una rama.

Konan se asombro ante la repentina revelación de su Dios.

La lluvia llora a Itachi - dijo al chica - que conmovedor.

Pain solo continuo saltando de rama en rama hasta quedarse parado en una.

Creo que tome malos cálculos - volvió a hablar la chica - llegaremos en dos días - sonrió sadicamente - Pain-kun!

Que quieres? - dijo con simpleza.

Cuando usted muera... lloverá por usted? - le pregunto con tranquilidad.

Pain no puede morir es invencible - aclaro Konan.

Desde la rama en que se encontraban se podía ver a la lejanía a Konoha.

Continuemos - con eso el y los demás caminos empezaron a avanzar seguidos de las dos mujeres.

* * *

><p>Los dos Uchihas seguían bajo la fuerte lluvia y dos presencias se acercaron.<p>

Eres muy lento - dijo el enmascarado mirando a Itachi.

Perdón por no moverme **a la maldita velocidad de la luz **- dijo el hombre planta.

Debemos llevarnos el cuerpo de Itachi - dijo el hombre ignorando a Zetsu - esta maldita lluvia seguida por toda la noche.

0o0o0o0

Los ojos le pesaban y sentía que su cuerpo había sido usado para que mil ninjas pasaran sobre el. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de una cueva... pero si mal no recordaba el estaba peleando con Itachi al aire libre.

Ya te di los primeros auxilios - dijo una voz llamando la atención del ojinegro.

Sasuke se sentó y vio su torso vendado.

Ganaste - continuo la voz, Sasuke vio de donde provenía la voz y para su sorpresa era el Akatsuki de la ultima vez - aunque casi mueres ahí.

Nos vimos hace tiempo - salio de las sombras el enmascarado para mostrarse con mas claridad - pero no te preocupes no somos enemigos.

Sasuke no estaba escuchando, su mente estaba ocupada con la imagen de Itachi muerto.

Quizás te interese esto es algo importante sobre Itachi - al ver que el menor lo miro prosiguió - Solo sabes lo que te hicieron creer sobre el pero empecemos por lo primero - tomo su mascarada y la movió dejando ver su ojo con Sharingan - yo también soy un Uchiha... soy Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke activo su Sharingan y este empezó a sangrar y cambio al Mangekyou Sharingan del cual salio fuego negro que atrapo a Tobi.

El Amaterasu que Itachi te implanto - dijo el hombre deshaciéndose del fuego.

Porque haría algo así? - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Si que eres necio - dijo mas para si que para el menor - Para protegerte.

Para protegerme? - repito - esto es una mala broma.

Itachi hizo tanto para proteger el mundo ninja a Konoha y sobre todo para proteger a su pequeño hermano menor - le dijo mientras se acercaba y ponia su mano en la frente de Sasuke al igual que lo hacia Itachi.

Cállate! - alejo la mano de un manotazo y apretó la mandíbula - lárgate y no te me acerques jamas.

Pero Tobi o mejor dicho Madara continuo hablando y le explico todo sobre Itachi, le contó que la masacre del Clan Uchiha fue en realidad una orden de los altos mandos de Konoha debido a que ellos planeaban un golpe de estado y al no poder matar a su querido hermano menor huyó. La mente del Uchiha menor iba a mil por hora... era demasiada información, todo lo que el sabia... el había matado a su hermano por su Clan por Konoha pero ahora se daba cuenta que Konoha era una Aldea de bastardos.

Si quieres puedes salir - Dijo Madara antes de irse - luego podemos hablar.

Sasuke se levanto y vio un largo pasillo, continuo hasta logar salir hacia el exterior. Vio el cielo nocturno y sintió la lluvia caer sobre el al igual que después de la muerte de Itachi... nuevamente recordo a Itachi, todas las veces en que el le sonreía, le decía que lo quería y lo buen hermano que fue.

Gruesas lagrimas empezaron a caer por las mejillas del chico, lagrimas que se fundían con la lluvia que caía sobre su rostro. Cayo de rodillas por el dolor y la impotencia al enterarse de la desgarradora verdad.

Los matare! - dijo con rabia - destruiré Konoha! - grito sin darse cuenta que a unos metros del se encontraba Madara viéndolo con satisfacción.

_"Todo sale de acuerdo al plan" _- pensó orgulloso de si mismo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien listo ojala les guste! en el proximo cap! "Dios" llega a Konoha! que haran? Pain con los caminos del dolor junto con Konan y Kimiko. Madara ya tiene a Sasuke ahora sera la primera vez desde que nacieron experimentaran la guerra! <strong>

**jajaja bueno quizas lo de la guerra exagere xD pero sera algo bueno!**

**respecto a Kimiko mm... segun el review de ... perdon se me olvido xD si conoce por asi decir a Naruto pero no es para el!**

**bueno no les dire nada mas ! bueno dejen review con dudas, sugerencias, consultas, amenazas, pasteles o cualkier cosa xD**

**El proximo cap se demorada ya que tendra varias peleas y cosas asi**

**hasta entonces su amiga y intento de escritora Yoci Deplok**


	8. Pain

**Naruto no me pertenece sino que pertenece a su respectivo creador! bueno espero que les haya gustado la historia por ya se acerca el final!**

**Bueno no les interrumpo mas ok!**

* * *

><p>Hoy era el día que se tendría que trasladar ya que debido a la fuerte lluvia de hace dos días era peligroso ir y que a medio camino los detuviera el clima sobre todo con una embarazada.<p>

Ahh - se estiro con pesadez - en unas horas vendrá Sai para poder irnos.

Irte dirás - corrigió el rubio - yo tendré que ir tras de ustedes como una rata,hm - explico con molestia.

No es para tanto - lo regaño - ademas no creo que sea muy lejos.

Si verdad - sonrió con malicia - sobre todo ahora que estas pelota.

Sakura lo golpeo fuerte en la cabeza - Eso es para que respetes a las mujeres.

Deidara sonrió al ver que Sakura salio de la habitación y se sobo la cabeza. Le parecía increíble lo mucho que quería a esa kunoichi - _Quizás ya estoy mal de la cabeza de tanto golpe _- pensó divertido.

* * *

><p>En uno de los puestos de vigilancia de Konoha se encontraban los cadáveres de cinco Shinobi de Konoha y en medio de ellos el causante de sus muertes.<p>

Pain-kun! - grito ojinegro - como nos dividiremos?

El reino de los fantasmas hambrientos, de los animales y de los demonios junto a Konan se encargaran de la distracción - informo - mientras el reino de los dioses -se refería a el - de los humanos y del infierno junto contigo harán el reconocimiento.

Kimiko activo su Kami supēsu.

Hay una barrera esférica que cubre toda Konoha - informo - puede detectar inmediatamente a cualquier intruso.

De acuerdo al plan lanzaremos al reino de los animales primero para confundirlos y esperaremos su señal - dijo Pain.

Itachi y Kisame entraban sin problemas - dijo Konan.

Sabían como pasar sin activarla? - pregunto incrédula Kimiko.

Yo tengo mi propia forma de hacer las cosas - y con eso uno de los reinos lanzo al reino de los animales sobre la barrera.

La chica entro y con esos los demás reinos con las dos chicas pero tan rápido como entraran se dispersaron.

Empezaron a hacer destrozos y unos de ellos invoco a una especie de cien pies.

Viene en todas direcciones! - dijo un Shinobi

Usare mi Byakugan para comprobarlo - dijo un miembro del clan Hyuga.

Yo iré informarle a la Hokage - corrió el ninja hacia la torre de la Quinta.

* * *

><p>Que fue eso! - Pregunto Sakura mientras entraba a la habitación.<p>

Están atacando - le dijo Deidara - Vamonos - Tomo sus bolsos con arcillas y agarro a Sakura del brazo para salir de ahi.

Pero Deidara - se paro al seco - Si salimos te verán.

Pero si nos quedamos es mas peligroso - continuo jalándola para que avanzada.

Ambos salieron y escucharon algunas explosiones.

Alejémonos un poco para poder hacer un ave - aclaro Deidara.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto Kimiko se encontraba escondida entre unos escombros.<p>

Bueno a sacar información - juntos sus manos en forma de rezo y sus ojos cambiaron de color haciendo que se volvieran blancos y los círculos a su alrededor negros después de eso su cuerpo empezó a cambiar al de una chica de 15 años - con esto sera suficiente.

Vio a un Shinobi con una cicatriz en la nariz y se acerco.

Ayuda! - grito acercándose al hombre - Porfavor!

Niña que haces aquí? - le respondió - debes ir con los refugiados.

Necesito encontrar a Naruto! - le dijo desesperada a lo cual el ninja vio con rareza - tengo algo importante para Naruto.

Iruka vio a otro Shinobi herido y le dijo a la chica que esperada.

Estas bien ? - dijo levantando un poco al hombre.

De repente sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de el.

_Mierda_ - pensó la chica al ver quien era -_ idiota podia haber sacado información_.

Pain se encontraba atrás de Iruka.

Uzumaki Naruto donde esta? - pregunto fríamente - si no me lo dices te matare.

_Naruto - _pensó el Shinobi - no te diré nada

Así sera - advirtió y de su manga salio una barra de hierro la cual alzo para golpear al Shinobi pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo evito.

Kakashi - susurró sorprendido el Shinobi.

Llévate a ese hombre de aqui - le ordeno - yo me encargo de el.

Hatake Kakashi el ninja copia un honor conocerte - le dijo con rostro inexpresivo mientras esquiva un ataque sin dificultad - Uzumaki Naruto donde esta? - repitió su pregunta.

Una pregunta estúpida - respondió molesto.

* * *

><p>Sasuke abrió los ojos con pesadez al sentir la luz del sol colarse por una ventana. Se levanto y camino hacia uno de los pasillos tranquilamente guiándose por la presencia de chakras conocidos siguio asi hasta el final del pasillo.<p>

Sasuke-kun - grito la peliroja.

El Uchiha ignoro el saludo e inspecciono la habitación con la mirada lo cual fue rápido por que era grande con una gran mesa y grandes ventanales.

Sasukito - lo saco de su mundo el espadachín - No te había matado Itachi?

No te había matado Kisame? - le dijo con notable irritación.

Suigetsu suspiro - No una áloe vera nos detuvo.

Áloe vera? **ignóralo **- hablo Zetsu.

Hey! palmerita! - lo llamo el peliblanco - Ven aquí.

Palmerita? - repitió la parte blanca - **Besa mi trasero bicolor.**

Ante ese comentario Juugo se rió un poco dando a conocer su presencia.

jajajajaja - dio una fuerte carcajada - Esta planta es tan graciosa - se limpio las lagrimas de risa - y Sasuke que haremos ahora?

Sasuke se sentó en una de las sillas de esa gran mesa haciendo que Karin y Juugo se acercaran para escuchar el anuncio del líder.

Desde hoy nos llamaremos Taka - anuncio con voz clara y decidida - y nuestro único objetivo es destruir Konoha.

En eso creo que nos podemos ayudar - hablo el enmascarando entrando en el salón.

No necesitamos tu ayuda - aclaro el Uchiha.

Después de todo Sasuke eres un mal agradecido - se hizo el ofendido - ademas mi único interés es destruir Konoha y si cooperamos sera algo mas rápido y fácil.

* * *

><p>Los ninjas de Konoha poco a poco se daban cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban y rapidamente apareció un Anbu en el despacho de la Hokage.<p>

Tsunade miraba fijamente la ventana de su despacho y se podia ver como empezaban los destrozos - Konoha al campo de batalla - le informo al Anbu sin darse vuelta - llama a Naruto.

El Anbu rapidamente salio del despacho con el mensaje.

Desde el cielo se podia ver un ave blanca.

Deidara tenemos que ayudar - dijo desesperada a su acompañante.

El joven gruño molesto - no podemos hacer nada - aclaro en un intento de persuadir a la kunoichi.

Si podemos - le grito - no pienso abandonar Konoha en esta situación.

Deidara se vio vuelta enojado - Entiende! - la tomo por los hombros - NO PERMITIRÉ QUE VAYAS!

Y TU QUE ESTA ES MI ALDEA - le grito en respuesta luego lo vio por unos instantes - yo solo quiero ayudar... - susurro.

El artista la abrazo fuertemente - No se te ocurra hacer algo estúpido.

Sakura se alejo un poco sin deshacer el abrazo - Todo estará bien - afirmo con una sonrisa y el ave se dio vuelta a Konoha pero no se dieron cuenta que desde lejos dos Akatsukis mujeres los seguían con la mirada.

Tu entretiene a la chica y yo me encargo de Deidara - le dijo la menor.

Esta bien - respondió Konan mientras se aleja para seguir de distracción.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La gente corría empujándose unos a otros y entre tanto un pequeño niño cayo al suelo siendo pisado por los adultos quedando a merced de un ciempiés gigantesco.

El niño miraba con terror a su inminente asesino pero desde arriba una chica ataco al monstruo haciendo que muriese al instante a causa mortal ataque con la super fuerza.

Estas bien? - pregunto Sakura.

S-si - respondió nervioso el niño.

Bien ve con los demas - dijo mientras le sonreia al ver que el niño se alejo corrio hacia la dirección de las explosiones.

Sakura! - grito Ino al ver a su amiga.

Hinata, Ino - corrio hacia ellas.

Sakura, no deberías estar aquí en tu estado - le dijo la ojiperla.

Hinata tiene razón debes ir con los ciudadanos - regaño la rubia.

No se preocupen tengo todo cubierto - les sonrió acariciando su vientre, era verdad gracias a su control de chakra había logrado hacer una especie de segunda hecha de chakra capaz de evitar que el niño se moviera ante sus movimientos bruscos pero la limitaba en fuerza ya que tenia que ser muy precisa.

Se disponían a seguir avanzando pero una pared de papel los detuvo.

Uzumaki Naruto esta en la aldea? Donde esta? - dijo la Akatsuki.

Ino saco un kunai y ataco a la mujer la cual esquivaba sin dificultad mientras Hinata intento un darle una patada la cual tambien esquivo al igual que los golpes de Sakura.

o0o0o0o0o0

Deidara por su parte estaba peleando contra una invocación de Pain, cuando logro ganarle se dispuso a buscar a Sakura pero una niña de unos 15 años lo detuvo.

Que haces aquí, hm? - le pregunto algo molesto por su presencia.

Yo - titubeo - yo necesito encontrar a Sakura-san.

A Sakura? - repitió incrédulo.

Si - dijo algo mas firme - Tengo un mensaje urgente de la Hokage-sama.

Bien, hm - Tomo arcilla de uno de sus bolsos y rapidamente creo un ave para llegar mas rápido donde Sakura - sube - ordeno.

La chica subió con el y cuando ya estaban en altura le dijo - Gracias Deidara-sempai.

Deidara se tenso al escuchar a la chica - Como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto serio mientras se volteaba para quedar cara a cara y fue entonces cuando lo vio... su anillo se encontraba en el dedo indice de la mano derecha de la chica la cual tenia esa mano extendida sobre el lomo del ave.

La chica sonrió y su mano brillo de color carmín - Uzumaki Naruto donde esta? - pregunto y de repente del ave empezaron a salir tentaculos los cuales aprisionaron a Deidara.

Maldita niña suéltame! - grito furioso.

Kimiko volvió a su forma y se acerco al rostro de Deidara - Donde esta el chico Kyubi? - volvió a preguntar pero esta vez Deidara aprovecho la cercanía y le dio un fuerte cabezazo haciendo que la chica se alejada de el - Si no me dices le diré a Konan que mate a tu mujercita - amenazo.

El artista chisto molesto y miro a otro lado con el ceño fruncido - Se fue - contesto rápido.

La chica lo miro con decepción - Puedo que no te importe la vida de la chica - y después de decir eso se lanzo del ave.

Tan rápido como se fue los tentáculos se deshicieron liderando al rubio el cual rapidamente se fue a buscar a Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0

Las kunoichis seguían pelando contra Konan pero eran solo Sakura y Hinata ya que Ino tuvo que ir con su padre. Ambas atacaban pero eran facilmente esquivadas y atacadas con jutsu origami.

Konan-san! - llamo a la Akatsuki.

Que quieres? - hablo mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Sakura.

No pierda el tiempo aquí - informo con falsa molestia.

La peliazul uso su jutsu para crearse grandes alas de papel y irse rapidamente dejando a las kunoichis sorprendidas.

Ambas vieron a la Akatsuki que quedaba - Vayan a buscar al Kyubi o sino destruiremos todo - hablo sin emoción y se fue.

Sakura! - grito el artista.

Deidara? - se giro - Que haces aquí?

Vine a buscarte, uhn - dijo mirándola firmemente - Estaba preocupado.

Sakura - susurro la ojiperla para llamar a su amiga.

Si Hinata? - Le dijo nerviosa poniendo delante de Deidara en un fallido intento de ocultar al rubio.

Iré a ver a Hokage-sama - dijo rápido para irse.

0o0o0o0o0o

La Hokage estaba a no mas poder de la frustración había usado su invocación para ayudar y curar a los Shinobis pero aun así no era suficiente mas ahora que cuando Ino y su padre estaban por descubrir el cuerpo real de Pain uno de ellos ataco a Shizune robándole el alma. Por otro lado Kakashi había muerto juntos con muchos civiles y Shinobis.

Pain había usado su Shinra Tensei que logro destruir gran parte de la aldea, cuando ya no se veía esperanza pero justo llego Naruto, Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Ma' y Pa'. Naruto les pidió que se alejaran y lo dejaran pelear con Pain ya que no quería interrupciones, la batalla continuo hasta quedar un solo Pain.

Porque haces esto? - pregunto Naruto el cual estaba tirado en el suelo con un fierro atravesado en sus manos.

Para traer la paz y la justicia - respondió tranquilamente.

No me jodes - susurro - Mi mentor, mi hogar y mis amigos! - grito molesto - Tu haz destruido todo y estas orgulloso.

Entonces cual es tu objetivo? - pregunto.

Te derrotare y traeré paz al mundo Shinobi! - grito.

Que maravilloso - dijo sin emoción - pero mi hogar, mis amigos, mi pueblo ustedes los ninjas de Konoha hicieron lo mismo que yo le hice a su aldea.

Mientras Pain hablaba Naruto recordaba una conversación que tuvo hace algunos años con Ero-sennin.

Con el fin de hallar paz, Que puedes hacer con el odio del mundo Shinobi? - le interrogo.

Yo... - sudo frio - no lo se.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en otro lado un hombre de cabellos rojos y piel clara de apariencia demacrada y débil, en su espalda tenia implantados receptores de chakra y otros más pequeños en sus antebrazos que le permitían seguir con vida.

La paz es mi deseo mas anhelado - hablo.

Nagato no te esfuerces demasiado - dijo preocupada Konan - Ya haz usado demasiado chakra.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pain iba a dar el golpe final pero Hinata apareció impidiendo el ataque.

Pero que haces aquí! - grito Naruto sorprendida - no eres rival contra el.

Lo se - respondió Hinata con una sonrisa - pero no tengo miedo a protegerte, ya que tu sonrisa y tu esfuerzo me salvo - se preparo para atacar - porque yo... te amo.

Hinata lo ataco pero Pain uso su jutsu atrayendola.

No! - grito desesperado Naruto pero Pain continuo y la apuñalo matandola.

El amor trae sacrificio y eso a la vez dolor - aclaro y vio como Naruto se convertía en el Kyubi de 6 colas - me odias? como quieras mi dolor es mas grande que el tuyo.

El zorro corrió para atacarlo pero Pain utilizo su jutsu de gravedad para alejarlo pero este lo utilizo contra el.

_Destruye todo _- susurro una voz maligna -_ dame tu corazón yo te librare del dolor._

El sello de Naruto comenzó a sangrar y el lentamente fue a abrir el sello para que saliera el Kyubi pero alguien lo detuvo.

Yodaime Hokage - dijo Naruto sorprendido.

Cree este sello para detener al 8 colas - hablo - y para ver como a crecido mi hijo.

Tu hijo? - repitió sorprendido.

Lamento que no lo supieras pero de no ser así estarías en grave peligro - aclaro el rubio.

Minato y Naruto hablaron sobre el verdadero autor del ataque del Kyubi hace 16 años.

Hare el sello pero esta sera la ultima vez - le sonrio mientras lo hacia - confio en ti

Enserio? - pregunto con mirada esperanzada.

Claro un padre debe creer en sus hijos - lo miro tranquilamente con eso desapareció.

Naruto volvió a su estado normal y empezó a pelear con Pain el cual le inserto una de sus barras con la cual el rubio logro captar la señal y rastrear al verdadero Pain.

* * *

><p>Al encontrar a Pain o mejor dicho Nagato con Konan le exigio que le contada su verdadera historia, la cual le conto reflejando el dolor de esos tiempos.<p>

Ya haz escuchado mi historia - le dijo mirándolo fijamente - cual es tu respuesta?

Yo realmente te odio - le respondió - pero creeré en lo Jiraiya-sensei creyó y no te matare.

Eres un chico listo incluso me recuerdas a mi a tu edad - sonrió - yo creeré en ti Uzumaki Naruto - hizo un sello - Gedo Rinne Tensei No Jutsu.

Nagato! - grito Konan pero Naruto siguió sin entender -El esta por encima de la vida y la muerte.

Naruto confió en ti - dijo el hombro con sus últimos alientos - Mi papel en este mundo ha terminado.

Después de morir Konan envolvió su cadaver y el de Yahiko.

Ten estas flores que nunca mueren - le dio unas flores de origami - Por que son las flores de la esperanza.

0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en Konoha toda la gente que había muerto empezaron a resucitar.

Que es lo que esta pasando? - pregunto sorprendida Sakura.

Parece que están volviendo a la vida - aclaro mirando alrededor - mira el ninja copia - apunto a lo lejos a Kakashi y otros dos hombres.

Vamos! - corrió hacia su sensei junto a Deidara - Kakashi-sensei - le dijo preocupada.

ohh - levanto la mano derecha en forma de saludo y se levanto con algo de dificultad - Que se supone que esta sucediendo?

Parece que no los quieren ni en el cielo ni en el infierno - respondió el rubio a lo que se gano una mirada asesina de la pelirosa.

Sera mejor que vayamos con Tsunade-sama - hablo Sakura y se acerco para curar algunas heridas de Kakashi para que pudiera caminar cuando lo hizo los ninjas se fueron a buscar a la Hokage.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Algunas gotas traviesas caían del cielo con disimulo como si tuvieran vergüenza de caer. Desde un árbol se encontraba una chica con el brazo extendido en el cual caían las gotas.

Pain-kun... - susurro con los ojos entrecerrados - Cuando yo muera lloverá aunque sea un poco...?

Suspiro y bajo del árbol de un salto.

Pain-kun - volvió a hablarle a la nada - Creo que esto lo haría feliz - su tono de voz era algo melancólico y empezó a caminar rumbo a Konoha.

Entre la sorpresa de la gente que empezaba revivir logro llegar a lo Hokage sin problemas la cual le daba la espalda y estaba junto a varios ninjas entre ellos la pelirosa y Deidara.

Sakura - regaño la rubia - pudiste ser acusada de traición! y tu Kakashi!

Lo lamento Tsunade-sama - dijo con la cabizbaja.

Mis disculpas Godaime-sama - dijo con formalidad el peliplata.

No es para tanto,hm - hablo el rubio a lo cual se gano una mirada asesina de la Hokage.

No se ponga así Tsunade-sama el es así pero es buena persona - hablo nerviosa.

La Hokage iba a hablar hasta que noto una presencia conocida y se puso de pie dándose vuelta enseguida.

Tsunade-sensei - hablo la chica al pasar al lado de la Hokage - han pasado los años y usted igual - le dijo con ironía.

Tu - hablo Deidara - mocosa.

Akari - le dijo con sorpresa y algo de resentimiento en su voz mientras varios Anbus en no muy buen estado rodearon a la chica.

Enserio - dijo mirando a los Anbus con burla - acaban de revivir y quieren morir - miro fijamente a Tsunade - Diga que se vayan, yo no vengo a matar a menos que me obliguen - aclaro y la Hokage apretó la mandíbula hizo una seña para que se alejaran.

Vete! - grito enojada la Hokage - No necesitamos una traidora aquí.

La chica hizo una mueca y empezó a hacer muchos sellos con rapidez - Jutsu prohibido: Curación Celestial - golpeo el piso con la mano extendida y de repente un el chakra de color azul rodeo a la gente y desapareció dejando totalmente curados.

Quien eres tu? - grito Sakura rabiosa - quien te crees para hablarle de esa forma a Tsunade-sama.

Ojala tu hijo sea mas inteligente - le respondió mirando su vientre.

Sakura empezó a juntar chakra en su puño pero Deidara puso su brazo frente a ella - No lo hagas - hablo serio el ninja.

Hazle caso - hablo la chica - no es de mi matar niños.

Kakashi la miraba fijamente con su ojo con Sharingan.

Sera mejor que me vaya - hablo mirando ell cielo en gesto despreocupado - y para ustedes que vayan por el Kyubi.

Con eso se se fue dejando una ambiente de tensión y nerviosismo.

Tsunade-sama - hablo Sakura.

Sakura despues hablaremos sobre tu posición - miro a Kakashi - sera mejor que vayas por Naruto.

Hai! - respondio el ninja copia - Deidara? - miro al rubio el cual puso cara de fastidio.

De acuerdo, hm - suspiro.

* * *

><p>Naruto estaba caminando por el bosque cansado por toda la batalla.<p>

Ehh! - llamo Deidara - Mocoso aquí estas!

Deidara - dijo feliz - Como están todos?

Bien gracias a ti Naruto - hablo Kakashi.

Kakashi-sensei - hablo al ver a su ex-sensei.

No puedo creer que lo vencieras - dijo el artista.

Claro que lo hice - puso una de sus típicas sonrisas - Si seré el próximo Hokage!

Si tu eres Hokage yo te hare una estatua - hablo con soberbia el ojiceleste.

Entonces empieza a ver mi mejor pose! - le dijo animado el rubio.

Ven Naruto - le dijo Kakashi para que se subiera a su espalda - ya haz hecho suficiente.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien fin del cap ocho! ojala haya sido de su agrado! y muy pronto subire el 9 ya que lo tengo a la mitad<strong>

**Dudas, consultas, amenazas o alabanzas xD**

**Dejen Review y Jashin-sama los bendecida!**

**Se despide su amiga y intento de escritora Yoci Deplok**


	9. ¡Sakura!

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenecen a su respectivo creador! bueno aqui el capitulo nueve ojala les guste!**

**Bueno no los molesto mas ojala les guste!**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos meses desde el ataque de Pain en ese tiempo Tsunade había hecho una reunión con los Kages sobre la situación de Deidara y gracias a la ayuda que presto a la Aldea fue puesto como un ninja para ante cualquier indicio de traición o desobediencia seria llevado ante un juicio ademas de hacer servicio comunitario y que mejor que la reconstrucción para eso. Sobre Sasuke y Tobi no había una sola noticia como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra. Mientras tanto la reconstrucción de Konoha hizo que la gente se uniera mas y para la suerte de Sakura para que se familiarizaran mas con Deidara el cual se pasaba en competencias con Naruto. El embarazo de Sakura estaba por empezar el noveno mes así que no podia ayudar en el hospital ni en la reconstrucción así que se dedicaba a acompañar a Deidara pero una mañana.<p>

Deidara se encontraba vistiendo para otro día de su "falto de arte" trabajo como le decía pero de repente escucho un grito desde la cocina, bajo corriendo las escaleras y entro a la cocina donde se encontró con Sakura apoyada en la pared con una expresión de dolor.

Que te sucede! - pregunto nervioso.

Estoy por dar a luz - dijo entre dientes por el dolor - llévame con Tsunade-sama.

Deidara la miraba como si fuera una cosa extraña sin moverse ni un centímetro - Vamos! - grito Sakura.

Hai! - la cargo en sus brazos y rapidamente se fue al hospital donde la llevaron inmediatamente a trabajo de parto.

Al principio el artista no sabia si entrar o no por los nervios pero después de pensar lo un poco -_ Fui un Akatsuki por Kami, un criminal rango S y no puedo entrar a la maldita sala de parto -_ decidió hacerlo y alli vio a la Hokage. Se puso al lado de Sakura a la cual le habían puesto anestesia para el dolor y empezó el trabajo de parto.

Sakura le tomaba fuertemente la mano al rubio el cual le decía que se tranquilizada y que todo estaría bien hasta que por fin... escucho el sonido mas hermoso y milagroso de todos los tiempos... el llanto de su hijo.

Hicieron que el rubio cortada el cordón umbilical para limpiarlo y ponerlo en los brazos de Sakura.

Hola mi amor - le hablo suavemente al pequeño niño en sus brazos - yo soy tu mamá - le sonrió - y ese de ahí es tu papá - Sakura miro al rubio y le extendió al niño.

El rubio lo tomo con mucha delicadeza como si una pequeña brisa pudiera destruir al infante - Hola - le hablo por primera vez a su hijo - yo soy tu papá - lo miro tiernamente y acaricio su rostro a lo cual el niño atrapo el dedo de su progenitor.

Sakura se rió ante el gesto de su recien nacido hijo y de la cara de Deidara si ahora eran una familia.

Le pusieron a su hijo Hikaru*, el pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y piel blanca de ojos grises.

Ya había pasado otro mes, Sakura salio del Hospital al tiempo de dar a luz y Deidara volvió a la reconstrucción de Konoha la cual ya estaba casi terminaba solo faltaban algunas casas. Era una tranquila y algo fría noche para los aldeanos de la hoja y en la casa de Sakura se encontraban preparándose para dormir.

Sakura ya le diste pecho! - grito desde el baño Deidara.

Si! - respondió en la habitación del niño y sintio al rubio entrar a la habitación - parece que no tiene sueño.

Deidara tomo al niño el sus brazos - como que no tienes sueño? - le pregunto a su hijo el cual se rió y el rubio empezó a mecerlo hasta que se durmió y lo coloco en su cuna - tu eres la luz* junta a tu mamá que me guían - susurro pero Sakura lo escucho.

Deidara...- susurro, el rubio se acerco a ella y le acaricio la mejilla.

Tu y Hikaru son lo único que no deben ser efímeros - le aclaro - vamos a dormir.

Se fueron a su habitación y Sakura cayo rendida en la cama, realmente cuidar a su hijo no era tarea fácil sobretodo sin la ayuda de Deidara el cual solo podia ayudarla de noche, cerro los ojos para poder tener su merecido descanso pero sintió un peso encima de ella.

Sakura abrió la boca para decirle algo al rubio pero este la detuvo con un suave beso - Sakura - dijo su nombre rompiendo el beso, escondió su rostro en el hueco del hombro y el cuello - Prométeme que nunca te iras.

La chica estaba sorprendida por la acción del ninja ya que no se la esperaba - Deidara yo nunca me iré - le aclaro.

Si intentas irte - hablo como si no hubiera escuchado la respuesta - no importa donde te buscare y te encerraré para que no te vayas jamas.

No digas eso - abrazo al rubio - Yo jamas podria dejarte - el rubio le dio un ultimo beso y se acosto al lado de ella.

Oyasumi Nasai - suspiro cerrando los ojos quedandose dormido.

Oyasumi Deidara-kun - dijo la pelirosa mientras caí en el sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mientras en medio del bosque se encontraba Kimiko con Madara.

Así que Pain revivió a la aldea? - dijo hablando mas para si que para la chica - bueno para enmendar su error te necesito.

Que es lo que quieres? - pregunto fríamente.

No que quiero - le hizo un gesto de negacion con el dedo - sino a quien quiero!

suspiro con fastidio - A quien quiere? - pregunto.

Haruno - respondio simplemente.

Para que? - lo miro con curiosidad.

No es para mi - aclaro - es para motivar a Sasuke.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a irse pero antes Madara dijo - No la dañes mucho.

Esta bien - respondió mientras seguía su camino.

* * *

><p>Ya era de tarde en Konoha y seguian la reconstruccion de algunas casas.<p>

Mi arte no es para este tipo de desperdicio - se quejaba el artista mientras un ave que el creo llevaba cajas.

Hee Deidara - Naruto le dio un golpe en la espalda el cual irrito mas al artista - acaso no puedes tu solo?

Claro que si mocoso, hm - aclaro con soberbia - puedo mas que tu!

Enserio! eso lo veremos - lo miro desafiante.

Bien! - Deidara tomo unas cajas al igual que Naruto y empezaron a correr en dirección a la casa que les toco.

ahh! - suspiro Sakura.

Debes cuidar que no se hagan daño - hablo el ninja copia.

Kakashi-sensei - dijo feliz al ver al peliplata - con quien esta usted?

Yo con el equipo de Gai - se rasco la cabeza - creo que debería irme sino llegare tarde - con eso desapareció en un puff.

Sakura miro un rato mas el lugar donde había estado su sensei y entendió que nunca cambiaría.

Por lo menos tu estas tranquilo - le hablo feliz a su hijo, si todo estaba bien... los ninjas trabajando, Kakashi-sensei llegando tarde, Naruto y Deidara peleando por cualquier cosa.

Sonrio de felicidad pero de repente sintio un chakra conocido que la hizo sorprenderse.

Sasuke-kun - susurro sin creérselo.

Miro hacia la dirección del chakra, no era muy lejos pero tenia a su hijo... aun así... si realmente era Sasuke.

Empezó a internarse en el bosque con Hikaru en sus brazos hasta que porfin.

Sasuke-kun - susurró al ver al Uchiha, el cual miro al niño en sus brazos con disgusto - Sucede algo?

El cuerpo de Sasuke comenzó a cambiar hasta volverse el de una niña, Kimiko.

No debiste traer a tu hijo - le dijo en un tono de regaño.

Sakura apretó la mandíbula - _Que voy a hacer? no puedo huir pero - _miro a su hijo - _tampoco puedo pelear._

La chica se mordio el dedo hasta que logro que sangrada y hizo una invocación la cual era un zorro del tamaño similar al de Akamaru - daselo a Kiru - le ordeno la chica.

Crees que confiaría en ti? - le grito con enojo.

No tienes otra opción - le respondió y el zorro se acerco a Sakura la cual estaba indecisa pero era verdad no tenia otra opción y puso a Hikaru en el especia de asiento en el lomo del animal, una vez ahí el zorro miro a Kimiko - llévalo con Deidara - Con eso el zorro se fue.

Que es lo que quieres? - hablo con los puños apretados en los cuales reunía chakra.

Yo vengo por ti - con eso corrió a atacar a Sakura la cual esquivo - si te toco sera mas que suficiente.

Sakura golpeo el piso con su super fuerza pero Kimiko salto y uso el bisturí de chakra para hacer que retrocediera.

_Maldición -_ Pensó ante su situación y volvió a atacar pero esta vez con el bisturí de chakra a lo cual la Akatsuki sonrió y Sakura se dio cuenta de su error... se acerco. La Akatsuki aprovecho eso y la toco, de repente el cuerpo de Sakura dejo de moverse.

Hilos de chakra - le aclaro la chica, tiro un poco para que se acercara pero sintió como la golpeaban en sus puntos vitales haciendo que escupiera sangre y cayera al piso.

Tobi.. - dijo Sakura sorprendida al ver al enmascarado.

Tra-.. traidor - dijo con dificultad la chica antes de quedar inconsciente.

Tobi se acerco a Sakura y puso sus manos en la sienes de la chica.

Que sucede To.. - fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir ya que Tobi le había dado una descarga eléctrica haciendo que cayera inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba sentada con los tobillos amarrados a la silla y con las muñecas encadenadas, la habitación en la que se encontraba era oscura excepto por un solitario y viejo foco que daba suficiente luz para dejar ver un especie de estanque con una extraña agua verde frente a ella.<p>

Se escucharon unos pasos que se aproximaban a ella.

Quien eres? - pregunto una voz masculina.

Se encontraba confundida y algo asustada así que decidió responder - Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura - la llamo un hombre poniéndose al lado de ella y poniendo su mano en la cabeza de ella.

Tobi? - pregunto dudosa ya que lo ultimo que recordaba que había luchado contra Kimiko y su hijo... - Donde estoy! Donde esta Hikaru! - pregunto exaltada moviendo la cabeza para intentar averiguar donde se encontraba.

Madara se quedo mirando a la chica unos segundos, los cuales desesperaban a Sakura como si fuesen años.

Dime Sakura - La kunoichi lo miro fijamente - tus recuerdos desde que fuiste enviada a Suna.

Yo... - intento recordar pero le dolía la cabeza, hizo un esfuerzo y empezó - Fui a Suna a entregarle algo al Kazekage.

Miro al enmascarado para ver que decía pero este le hizo un gesto para que siguiera hablando.

Entonces cuando me iba me ataco un Akatsuki -

Te violo - afirmo el Uchiha.

Si lo hizo - dijo cabizbaja - luego desperté en Konoha y esa misma noche el fue a visitarme.

Madara tomo con fuerza los cabellos de la chica y empujo su cabeza al estanque pero tan rápido como sumergió a la chica la saco.

Esa noche fue a matarte - "corrigió"

Fue a matarme - repitió temblorosa - no el fue a decirme que se haría cargo del bebe.

Nuevamente sumergió a la cabeza de Sakura al agua verde.

Fue a decirte que mataría al bebe - volvió a corregir.

Paso el tiempo y Naruto tuvo que ir a entrenar - continuo temblando al borde de las lagrimas.

Repitió lo anterior dejando mas asustada a la kunoichi.

Tuvo que huir porque Konoha lo mando a matar -

Lo mando a matar? - lo miro desesperada... no entendía que era todo eso, se sentía mareada y los recuerdos en su cabeza se mezclaban.

Lo hizo - respondió con seriedad.

En la invasión de Pain fui a ayudar a Tsunade-sama y Naruto... -

Naruto murió por Konoha le negó la ayuda y su asesino fue Deidara - termino la frase por ella.

Sakura lloraba fuertemente ella ya no sabia que era verdad o no pero recordó.

Mi hijo! -

Después de la invasión Sasuke fue a verte - le acaricio la cabeza.

Sasuke-kun ... - susurro.

Miro hacia la dirección del chakra, no era muy lejos pero tenia a su hijo

Si Sasuke fue cuando nació tu hijo pero Deidara lo venció y mato a tu hijo. -

No! el - No pudo terminar por que nuevamente Madara le sumergió la cabeza en esa agua pero esta vez la dejo inconsciente.

Madara la libero de los amarres y la cargo afuera del cuarto hasta una pequeña habitación donde la recosto en la unica cama que había.

Lo lamento sempai - dijo mientras acariciaba la mejilla del a chica - pero usted ya no es de utilidad - con eso se retiro de la habitación.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba oscuro pero con un fuerte olor a sangre y fuego, empezó a correr para encontrar a su familia de repente alguien la tomo del brazo jalándola hacia un callejón.<em>

_Akari - dijo un chico de cabellos lilas de unos 15 años._

_Oni-chan - respondió la niña asustada - que esta pasando? _

_Cuando el niño iba responder pero unos ninjas aparecieron, el mayor se puso en frente a su hermana y activo su Kami supēsu._

_Corre Akari - hizo unos sellos - que jamas te atrapen._

_La niña obedeció a su hermano y corrió dejando atrás a toda su familia y su aldea la cual era consumida en llamas._

_Sintió que el mundo le dabas vueltas y todo se hizo negro, cuando volvio el color se encontraba caminando en el bosque hasta que se topo con una mujer rubia de grandes pechos la cual la miro fijamente._

_Etto - dijo por lo bajo - yo.._

_Tienes hambre? - le pregunto amablemente._

_Ha- hai! - respondió mirando hacia abajo. _

_Ven __sígueme - le hizo una seña y acompaño a la extraña - mi nombre es Tsunade y el tuyo?_

_Yo soy Akari - le dio una tímida sonrisa._

_Nuevamente todo se volvió negro y una sensación de vértigo la empezó a marear nuevamente volvió el color y vio aun chico rubio de unos 6 años con mirada triste sentado en un __columpio._

_Hola - saludo mientras se acercaba - yo soy Akari y tu?_

_El niño la miro y sonrió lleno de alegría - Yo soy Naruto!_

_Puedo jugar contigo? - le pregunto tímida de la respuesta._

_Por supuesto Aki-chan! - le dijo feliz._

_Un remolino se llevo la imagen y esta vez se encontraba con Tsunade._

_Quienes son ellos? - vio una foto de el compañero de su sensei con unos niños._

_Los huérfanos de la lluvia - le respondió._

_Esta vez no fue el negro sino miles de hojas de colores la que intervinieron._

_Raikage - termino de hablar._

_Porque solicita tu presencia? - interrogo Tsunade._

_No lo se - aseguro - pero debe ser seguro si me deja ir el Hokage._

_El escenario cambio ahora era de noche en el bosque con varios Anbus __rodeándola._

_Por que? - pregunto con el rostro cubierto de lagrimas._

_Tu existencia y la de tu clan son un peligro para el mundo Shinobi - aclaro unos de los Anbus._

_Akari activo su Doujutsu y empezó a atacar a los Anbus usando las técnicas medicas y siguió hasta que quedo solo al cual atrapo con su elemento Tierra pero a este le saco la mascara y resulto ser un chico._

_Tu.. - recordó que lo vio con un niño pequeño en su espalda que lo llamaba - Oni-chan - susurro y lo soltó - Vete! vete y diles que me mataste - le rogó llorando con eso el joven Anbu se fue._

_Las lagrimas se empezaron a hacer mas gruesas y sintió la presencia de alguien, levanto el rostro y a pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguir su máscara anaranjada._

_Quien eres? - pregunto cabizbaja y sintió que puso sus manos en sus sienes luego un dolor grande que volvió todo negro._

_Volvió a abrir los ojos y esta vez se encontraba en una cabaña, salio hacia afuera en donde se encontró con el enmascarado._

_Quien eres? - pregunto poniéndose a la defensiva._

_Yo seré tu maestro - aclaro y empezó un entrenamiento que ella no pudo completar y el castigo fueron 72 horas de dolor que se repetían una y otra vez hasta que un día despertó pero no se encontraba el enmascarado sino un hombre de cabellos naranjos y lleno de perforaciones._

_Hola - dijo cabizbaja pero el hombre no respondió y siguió el entrenamiento pero esta vez logro hacerlo._

_Sintió que la tragaba la tierra para volver salir a luz pero esta vez tenia 16 años._

_Pain-sensei - se presento - mañana es mi cumpleaños pensé que podríamos..._

_No - dijo firme_

_Hai! - el entrenamiento fue diferente esta vez Pain se dedico a atacarla causándole grandes y graves heridas - Pare!_

_Pain la tomo en brazos y la dejo en su cama._

_Mi cuerpo es débil - hablo en susurro._

_Entonces busca uno nuevo - le respondió mientras curaba algunas heridas a lo cual asintió, se quedo callada y vio su habitación para encontrarse con un peluche que nunca vio un conejo... - Nunca renuncies a nada hasta vencer_

_Pain-sensei - llamo la atención del mayor - usted seria mi familia?_

_Pain le puso la mano en la cabeza y se fue._

_Arigato Pain-kun - susurro._

Abrió los ojos lentamente para darse cuenta de que estaba amarrado con hilos de chakra, con la miraba inspecciono la habitación la cual solo tenia esa cama y una gran puerta de hierro.

Se deshizo fácilmente de los hilos de chakra y se sento en la cama luego vio sus antebrazos para darse cuenta que tenia un sello para disminuir su chakra.

Konoha - suspiro Kimiko - siempre tan predecible.

* * *

><p>Sakura abrio los ojos lentamente y se sento en la cama.<p>

Que fue lo que sucedió? - se pregunto mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro, cuando ya estuvo bien despierta se levanto para inspeccionar la habitación pero cayo apenas intento pararse, sentía las piernas como si fuesen fideos pero continuo intentando hasta que por fin pudo ponerse de pie. Vio la habitación pero esta era muy simple una cama, un escritorio, una puerta y una ventana.

Donde se supone que estoy? - susurro entre dientes y entonces un fuerte dolor de cabeza aparecio haciendo que cayera de rodillas, sentia que el mundo le daba vueltas y que todo se empezaba a fundir.

Con dificultad salio de la habitación y empezo a caminar por ese largo pasillos, las nauseas la invadieron y el frio no se hizo esperar pero a pesar de eso continuo caminando hasta el final del pasillo.

Sakura ... - dijo suavemente cuando la vio entrar.

Sasuke-kun - dijo con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa y corrio a abrazar al Uchiha.

Taka miraba sorprendido a la chica que si bien no sabian quien era parecia que conocia a su lider al punto de tener la confianza de lanzarce en sus brazos.

Sasuke-kun - dijo sollozando - Naruto, mi hijo - No se podia entender lo que decia ya que las lagrimas hacia que se escuchara como un balbuceo.

SHh - dijo el Uchiha para calmar a su ex-compañera - Que sucede?

Sakura se entero de la muerte de Naruto - dijo el Madara haciendo su aparición en el lugar.

La muerte de Naruto? - repitio mirandolo fijamente.

Si sera mejor que lleve a la señorita a su habitación - respondió Madara con tono de preocupación.

* * *

><p>Un Anbu abrió la puerta dejando entrar a tres ninjas.<p>

Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto - los vio fijamente - ohh Deidara.

Kakashi la jalo haciendo que se levantase y le puso esposas de chakra.

Hey eso es una exageración - les dijo.

Salieron de allí y la llevaron a otra habitación donde habían unas cadenas desde el techo.

Donde se encuentra Haruno Sakura? - pregunto Kakashi y al no encontrar respuesta la golpeo en el abdomen haciendo que escupiera sangre.

Que es lo que quiere Akatsuki con ella? - pregunto esta vez Deidara y nuevamente no recibió respuesta así que la golpeo en el rostro y siguieron así hasta que los dos ninjas estuvieron cansados y la chica ensangrentada pero sin mostrar alguna queja o mueca de dolor pero Naruto no dijo nada hasta ese momento que se acerco y la tomo por su polera levantándola.

Sabes donde esta Sakura-chan? - pregunto mirándola fijamente.

No - hablo por fin.

Por que habría de creerte? - le interrogo.

Por que habría de mentirte? - le dijo sonriendo.

Naruto trago saliva no sabia que hacer - Ella es mi familia - dijo ocultando sus ojos.

Tu mataste a mi familia - le dijo sin emoción.

Pain dijo que creería en mi - aclaro.

Yo... - suspiro - no se que paso con tu amiga, supuestamente solo tenia que capturarla pero creo que para Madara no soy útil.

Kakashi iba a hablar pero un Anbu entro a la habitación.

Hokage-sama solicita la presencia de la prisionera - dijo el Anbu.

Esta bien - hablo Kakashi y la soltó para volver a ponerle las esposas de chakra.

Caminaron hacia la oficina de la Hokage y antes de entrar la prisionera hablo.

Es una deshonra que me vea así - hablo mientras juntaba sus palmas y se curaba de todas sus heridas como si nada.

Entraron a la oficina.

Hokage-sama - dijeron los ninjas y el Anbu al unisono.

Tsunade-sensei - saludo la chica poniéndose enfrente del escritorio de la rubia.

Es algo extraño que una traidora me llame así - le hablo la Hokage.

Y que me hable la Hokage de la aldea que me mando a matar - le respondió con sarcasmo - pero bueno no es una reunión que quiere?

Haruno Sakura?

No lo se -

Mas respeto a la Hokage - hablo el Anbu pero la chica lo miro con una mirada de "No te metas o no dudare en matare"

Por lo visto ya no eres útil - le dijo la Hokage.

No lo mas probable es que esperaba que me mataran - dijo como si no le importara - me sorprende que no lo hayan hecho.

Información - aclaro Kakashi.

Que fue lo ultimo que te pidió Madara? - le pregunto seriamente.

Ademas de Sakura? - a lo cual la Hokage la miro con fastidio - un Kinjutsu cambia mentes.

No se de ninguno - aclaro la Hokage.

Es uno que yo misma prepare - sonrió con orgullo - es infalible pero esa chica tiene muchos lazos aquí así que es posible que pueda salir o quizás no...

0o0o0o0o0o

Ya era de noche cuando Deidara pudo volver a su casa, tuvo que ir donde la vecina que se ofreció a cuidar a su hijo. Entro a la casa con el infante en sus brazos y azoto la puerta, subió al segundo piso y dejo a su hijo en la cuna.

Cerro los ojos fuertemente... el era un ninja, fue un asesino, el simplemente no se permitiría llorar.

No importa donde sea te buscare - susurro mientras abandonando la habitación

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aquí listo! xd ojala les haya gustado! m... bueno no tengo que decir.<strong>

**Dudas, preguntas, amenazas o alabanzas**

**Dejen Review y Jashin-sama te bendecida.**

**Su amiga y intento de escritora Yoci deplok**


	10. Kiru

**Naruto no me pertenece es de su respectivo creador y yo solo lo tomo prestado para escribir sin ningún fin de lucros (a menos que mis lectores quieran depositar xD) Bueno espero que les guste!**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos semanas desde el secuestro de Sakura y no tenían una sola pista de ella, la única pista que tenían de Sasuke es que con su equipo habían intentado capturar al Hachibi pero este fue muy fuerte para ellos aun así lograron escapar. Tampoco tenían suerte con la Akatsuki ya que no brindaba información alegando que no era su asunto y que no ganaba nada si hablaba dado que igual la matarían.<p>

Oba-chan - le dijo el rubio hiperdactivo - Han pasado dos semanas y aun no sabemos de Sakura-chan!

Esto no esta funcionando! - reclamo el artista - Iré a buscarla por mi cuenta.

Si tu haces eso seria tomado como traición! - le grito la Hokage golpeando su escritorio - Tenemos a la chica privada de alimentos y con interrogatorios diarios - aclaro frustrada al saber que nada daba resultado.

Déjeme preguntarle yo - pido Naruto - la ultima vez me respondió.

Tsunade se cruzo de brazos para pensar, la situación era delicada ya que Sakura tenia información de Konoha ademas que si Naruto iba en su búsqueda lo mas probable es que Akatsuki lo atacada y Deidara no podia debido a su situación ademas que si iba sin su permiso seria tomado como traición y nuevamente estaría en el libro bingo... los malditos pensaron en todo.

Iré yo, hmn - dijo en forma decidida el artista - si alguien debe sacarle información respecto a Sakura debo ser yo - aclaro saliendo de la oficina sin esperar respuesta.

0o0o0o0o0o0

La Akatsuki se encontraba tranquilamente acostada mirando el techo de su celda.

_Diablos_ - pensó - _entiendo que soy una prisionera pero que quieren?_ - se interrogo - _matarme del aburrimiento..._ - se sentó en la cama - _un libro seria amable_.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir que abrían la puerta lo cual era raro ya que la tenían sin comer para que según ellos _pensada mejor las cosas, _miro la puerta y para su sorpresa era el rubio que ella había reemplazado debido a su "muerte".

Tu seras mi comida? - interrogo con sonrisa sarcástica pero el rubio no respondió y cerro la puerta para acercarse a ella y estamparla contra la pared de un golpe, la cual bostezo y inclino un poco la cabeza - pero que comida mas desagradable.

Donde esta Sakura - le dijo mas como una orden que como una pregunta.

A pesar que tu no eres de aquí - le contesto - preguntas tan mal como ellos.

Deidara la empezó a estrangular - No estoy para tu juegos, hm - le dijo molesto a lo cual la chica sonrió con falsa inocencia.

Que juegos? -

Llévame donde Sakura - ordeno.

Que te hace pensar que no te engañaría? - pregunto curiosa.

Que ganarías haciéndolo? - le dijo sonriendo con soberbia.

La chica tomo aire y hizo una mueca que daba entender que analizaba la propuesta del artista - Que gano yo?

Que no te asesine en esto momento - le respondió con burla.

Lo harán luego - musito la chica.

Si hablas o no igual lo harán - aclaro.

Que quieres que haga un acto noble antes de morir? - pregunto divertida.

Ya lo hiciste - dijo satisfecho - Tu curaste a la aldea con tu Kinjutsu.

La ninja lo miro con fastidio - suéltame - el rubio la soltó y la chica se sentó en su cama, tomo aire y lo vio firme - Yo no puedo llevarte - aclaro.

Porque, hm? - la miro de la misma forma.

Si sienten mi chakra nos atacaran - explico - pero Kiru puede.

Kiru? - inquirió extrañado.

Mi invocación - aclaro - el conoce el camino y puede guiarte sin problemas pero... - sonrió de forma malvada y levanto los antebrazos mostrando los sellos - Necesito mi chakra.

* * *

><p>Por su parte Sakura se encontraba curando las heridas de los miembros de Taka los cuales volvieron grave de su misión. Ella estaba preocupada ya que no sabía a donde había ido Sasuke y el tampoco le decía nada acerca de eso.<p>

Gracias - susurro Juugo.

No es nada - sonrió con amabilidad - _Y pensar que me dio miedo al principio - _pensó mientras iba a ver al siguiente.

Rosadita! - exclamo el espadachín feliz por ver a la chica.

Suigetsu - se sentó cerca del y empezó a sanar sus heridas con chakra - me llamo Sakura - aclaro algo molesta ya que el peliblanco ya le había puesto varios sobrenombres.

Vamos ojos verdes - le dijo mostrando sus dientes - déjame divertirme, estoy herido sabes incluso podría morir .

No vas a morir Suigetsu - aclaro Sakura con una sonrisa, el siempre hacia que se riera incluso le recordaba a - Naruto... - susurro con los ojos tristes cosa que no paso desapercibida al ninja de Kiri.

Tranquila - le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos - al fin y al cabo Sasuke siempre a sido egoísta.

Que? - le pregunto con extrañeza ante el comentario.

No es nada - dijo mientras se paraba - _Mierda casi abro la boca _- pensó mientras se iba y a su lado paso Sasuke - Hola mi vida - le saludo con tono burlesco a lo cual el Uchiha solo le dedico una gélida mirada.

Sasuke entro a la habitación donde se encontraba Sakura.

Sasuke-kun - exclamo feliz al ver a su ex-compañero - Ven siéntate para que pueda examinarte.

El Uchiha se sentó frente a Sakura la cual examinaba sus heridas con mucho profesionalismo, suspiro con pesadez al recordar que Madara había cambiado recuerdos en la mente de Sakura. La tomo del brazo y a la aventó a la cama poniéndose arriba de ella y empezó a besarla.

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par al sentir el contacto con el Uchiha, se sonrojo y pensó en corresponderle pero apenas empezaba sintió una presión muy fuerte en el corazón como si se lo estuviesen arrebatando.

_Tu y Hikaru son lo único que no deben ser efímeros _- volvió a abrir los ojos y sin darse cuenta de ellos caían gruesas lagrimas - _Sakura prométeme que nunca te iras._

Alejo a Sasuke con el brazo y desvió su mirada para no enfrentarse a su cara, no sabia la razón de sus lagrimas pero ciertamente le dolía.

Sakura que sucede? - a pesar de que veía algo borroso podia ver perfectamente las lagrimas de Sakura.

Yo... - su cuerpo tembló un poco - Debo irme - se levanto y corrió fuera de la habitación sin poder explicar su propio comportamiento.

Sasuke se levanto de la cama y miro la pared para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo, se sentía como bastardo al tener a Sakura ahí al saber lo que Madara le hizo a su mente pero tampoco quería que se fuera...

Sakura corrió por unos de los pasillos de ese gran lugar hasta que el dolor ya no la dejo andar y la hizo caer de rodillas, se abrazo a si misma en busca de consuelo cosa que hizo que llorara mas amargamente.

_Que esto?_ - se interrogo - _Por que me siento tan sola?_ - se miro sus manos - _por que siento que algo falta?_

Siguió llorando hasta que sintió que alguien la observaba, se mordió el labio inferior para bajarle el sonido a su llanto pero no sirvió de mucho luego sintió una mano que acariciaba su cabeza.

Ojos verdes - levanto el rostro para encontrarse con Suigetsu sentado frente a ella - No deberías llorar así

Sakura se lanzo a el llorando dejando sorprendido al ninja ya que no esperaba tal reacción.

Sakura... - la llamo pero la chica seguía llorando, la abrazo y le acaricio nuevamente el cabello - _Sasuke me matara si hago esto_ - pensó pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios - _me dijo que no dijera nada pero no que no respondiera nada._

* * *

><p>Mientras en la oficina de la Hokage se encontraban Kakashi, Naruto, Deidara y la prisionera.<p>

Como sabemos que no miente? - cuestiono el mayor.

No le haría perder el tiempo a su Excelencia - le respondió con sarcasmo.

La Quinta se levanto de su asiento poniéndose enfrente de la prisionera.

Si intentas hacer algo acabaremos contigo - la amenazo con firmeza a lo cual la chica miro a otro lado sin tomarlo importancia a la Hokage y se gano un golpe que la lanzó contra la pared.

Es la única opción que tenemos, hm - dijo molesto el rubio.

Oba-chan debemos intentarlo - rogó Naruto.

La rubia chasqueo la lengua y se acerco a la chica que estaba tirada en el piso.

Párate! - la chica la miro y hizo una mueca - Estoy herida! - grito con falso dolor - ayúdenme - después de eso Kakashi la arrastro en frente de la Hokage.

Bien - dijo la rubia y empezó a hacer sellos para luego tocarles los antebrazos liberando a la chica de sus sellos, sonrió había logrado lo que quería pero sintió que le ponían algo en el cuello.

Que es eso? - pregunto Naruto acercándose a ver el extraño "collar".

Es para que no juegue sucio - aclaro el peliplata.

Bien necesito que uno de ustedes me ayude - pidió - Aunque no conocen el chakra de Kiru si conocen el de Deidara así que lo mejor es confundirlo con otros chakras.

Yo lo haré - dijo entusiasmado Naruto - Todo para ayudar a Sakura-chan! - La Hokage asintió, la chica empezó a hacer sellos y se mordió la muñeca hasta hacerla sangrar y apareció su invocación.

Hokage-sama - saludo con respeto la invocación - Kimiko-san.

Que perro mas educado - dijo Naruto.

No es un perro - aclaro Kakashi - es Kiru de la familia de los zorros ninjas.

Kiru necesito un favor - le pidió la chica a su invocación.

Lo que pida Kimiko-san - La chica le explico que debía guiar a Deidara hasta el escondite de Madara y que ellos esconderían sus chakras creando otro con la fusión de ella y Naruto.

Bien vamos, hm - musito impaciente.

Naruto - le hizo una seña para que el rubio se acercada y ambos se sentaron en el suelo - haz esto al mismo conmigo - le enseño unos sellos a Naruto el cual los aprendió rapidamente - Bien ahora si.

Vamos - hablo el zorro - Por favor súbase en mi espalda - pido amablemente y en cuanto el rubio lo hizo salio corriendo a gran velocidad.

Bien vamos Naruto - el ninja asintió y ambos empezaron a hacer sellos, alrededor de ellos se vio una pequeña barrera - _Su chakra es cálido, cariñoso, brillante y se siente la gran esperanza _- pensó la chica al sentir el chakra de Naruto.

Por su parte Deidara se agarraba fuertemente del zorro que corría a una gran velocidad evitando eficazmente los arboles que se interponían.

Eres rápido, hm - hablo cuando ya se había acostumbrado a la velocidad - a este paso llegaremos pronto.

Mi deber es cumplir - dijo el zorro con algo de tristeza en su voz - siento que tenga que pasar por esto y me disculpo en nombre de Kimiko-san

Que educado - musito sorprendido - Aceptare tu disculpa cuando encontremos a mi mujer.

Le aseguro que antes del anochecer estará con ella - aclaro y aumento aun mas la velocidad.

* * *

><p>Sakura ... - trato de llamar la atención de la pelirosa - Te debo una por curarme - dudo un poco en seguir pero al final lo hizo - así que hazme una pregunta.<p>

La chica se separo un poco del ojivioleta y lo observo.

_Una pregunta?_ - se interrogo - _de que habla?_ - pensó un poco - _acaso... _Suigetsu - hablo con algo de nervio - dime... Que es lo que realmente sucedió?

Muy lista muñequita - se rió - la verdad... es que todo es mentira - Sakura no entendió y Suigetsu tuvo que empezar a explicarle todo lo que había sucedido desde su captura hasta lo poco que el sabía de lavado de mente y la realidad sobre su hijo y Deidraba, Deicaba... no Deidara, Sakura sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza mientras sus recuerdos volvían a fundirse y entremezclarse, tuvo unos fuertes deseos de vomitar pero sentía la garganta seca casi metálica.

No se si te interese - hablo como si nada - pero al final de este pasillo a la izquierda hay una ventana que apunta hacia Konoha.

Gracias - susurro cabizbaja.

Suigetsu se paro y comenzó a caminar - No te preocupes - dijo mientras la hacia una seña de despedida - cuídate -_ no puedo creer que yo allá ayudado a otro..._ - se extraño de si mismo - _lo mejor sera arreglar esta situación..._ Karin!

Sakura se sintió desconsolada al saber la verdad... cuanto había pasado desde que despertó? todos esos días, todas esas mentiras... mentiras eso le hicieron creer pero ya no importaba ahora solo tenia que volver a su verdadero hogar. Corrió hacia la dirección que le había indicado el espadachín hasta que encontró la ventana, la abrió y de un salto salio así afuera, corrió unos metros para alejarse y poder ver por primera vez el lugar donde había estado... Era grande y con varias ventanas.

Siguió corriendo en dirección a Konoha a toda velocidad con el miedo de que alguien allá podido verla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ha escapado - hablo la parte blanca - **que hacemos?**

Madara pensó en que hacer... esa niña no era importante para el pero la tenia ahí por si se volvia necesario manipular al chico.

Tráela - le ordeno.

Con eso Zetsu se fue en busca de la pelirosa.

Si esto sigue así tendré que adelantar mis planes... - se dijo el Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Cuanto llevaba corriendo? una, dos horas... la adrenalina ya estaba abandonando por completo su cuerpo dejando que en su lugar entrada la fatiga y el entumecimiento, se detuvo y comenzó a jadear, miro para todos lados pero lo único que se veía a su alrededor eran arboles y mas arboles ni siquiera se escuchan pájaros o algún otro animal.<p>

Bajo del árbol en el que estaba y comenzó a caminar, había gastado mucho chakra curando a Taka y eso que no alcanzo a atender a Karin. Continuo caminando con pesadez ahora sentía frió - _Debe ser por la falta de chakra_ - pensó y continuo hasta que sintió un chakra acercarse... no lo reconocía este era cálido (como el de Naruto) pero a la vez sombrío, si era un enemigo lo mejor seria esconderse pero no tenia tiempo así que le quedaba una opción... enfrentarlo. Tomo una kunai de su portador y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Debería estar aquí - escucho hablar a uno con mucha formalidad.

Pues aquí no hay nada, hmn - Abrió los ojos de par en par, esa voz... esa forma de hablar tan irrespetuosa - Vayamos directo a ese lugar, hm - salio de su escondite como movida por una fuerza sobrenatural hasta quedar a unos metros de distancia... no podia moverse, sentía el cuerpo ajeno lo único que hizo fue llevarse la mano a la boca para esconder su notable sorpresa y de sus labios salio su nombre...

Deidara... - Cerro los ojos y se mordió el labio, volvió a abrir los ojos para volver a verlo... seguía a ahí, realmente era el... tenia miedo de que su mente estuviese creando cosas por el cansancio, entrecerró los ojos y bajo el rostro avergonzada... le habían dichos tantas cosas horribles sobre el y no dudo ni un segundo pero como iba hacerlo si sus recuerdos apoyaban la "verdad".

Por su parte Deidara se sorprendió al ver salir a Sakura de detrás de un árbol poniéndose frente a el con una mirada de sorpresa y confusión - Sakura... - se acerco hasta quedar frente a ella y la abrazo fuerte presionándola con sus brazos como un intento de aprisionarla - te dije que te encontraría - susurro suave - ahora no podrás irte jamas...

N..o..- Las lagrimas caían débiles por sus mejillas, no sabía si era por el cansancio o por que simplemente su cuerpo no encontraba la forma de reaccionar - No dejes que me vaya.. - Lo abrazo con mucha fuerza en busca de protección.

Pero que **estúpido **- hablo el hombre planta que aparecía desde el suelo - Deidara tu no estabas **muerto?.**

Deidara se sorprendió y tomo a Sakura poniéndola detrás de el - Zetsu cuanto tiempo, hm - hablo sarcástico preparándose para atacar pero el zorro se puso delante de el.

Por favor Deidara-san deje que me encargue - le pido - mientras usted se lleva a la señorita.

Un **zorro? - **cuestiono el hombre planta.

Deidara hizo una ave de arcilla - Disculpa aceptada, hm - subió junto con Sakura y se fue.

Se están escapando - hablo Zetsu -** muévete **

Lo lamento pero no puedo permitirle avanzar - dijo el zorro poniéndose delante de el y mostrandole los dientes de forma amenazadora, Zetsu uso su jutsu espora para inmovilizar al animal pero este logro evitar a uno de lo clones de esporas.

El zorro se convirtió en un niño de unos 15 años de cabellos lilas el cual hizo unos sellos y luego silbo, se escucharon unos ruidos y a su lado aparecieron dos zorros.

Kiru - hablo uno de ellos - No puedo creer que seas un "perro" sirviente.

Pero aun así te ayudaremos - continuo el otro.

Ambos zorros atacaron al ninja pero este uso su técnica Efímera para evitar el ataque y apareció en un árbol.

No tengo tiempo **para perderlo **- aclaro y volvió a fusionarse con el árbol para irse a gran velocidad.

Kiru volvió a su forma normal y se despidió cordialmente de los otros zorros para irse de regreso a Konoha.

* * *

><p>Kimiko interrumpió su concentración - Ya están en camino - le hablo a la Hokage.<p>

Como estas tan segura?- pregunto Naruto.

Kakashi y la Hokage miraron con dureza esperando - Intuición -

Bueno si es así - Kakashi se acerco y le puso esposas de chakra - Vuelve a tu celda.

Así agradecen - lo miro con odio mientras se levantaba y la obligaban a irse escoltada por un Anbu.

Naruto - hablo la Hokage para captar la atención del rubio - Ve con Kakashi a la entrada de la Aldea para llevar a Sakura al Hospital.

Los ninjas asintieron y rapidamente se retiraron del lugar, pasando unos segundos de su retirada apareció el Capitan Yamato vestido de Anbu.

Godaime-sama - saludo arrodillado con respeto.

Yamato necesitamos que Naruto se vuelva mas fuerte - aclaro la rubia - Lo mejor es que entrene con Killer Bee.

Será necesario ir hasta el País del Rayo -

No importa - hablo firme - con todo lo sucedido es cuestión de tiempo de que Akatsuki intente volver por Naruto.

Como Usted ordene - se puso de pie para irse.

Deja que este con Sakura un rato - le dijo la Hokage mientras guiaba su vista a la ventana.

Hai! - con eso el ninja se fue dejando atrás una nube de humo.

_Que es lo que planean? _- se pregunto desgastada por todo lo sucedido pero por lo menos se sentía mejor al saber que Sakura ya estaba de vuelta.

* * *

><p>Sakura se encontraba sentada al lado de Deidara el cual la tenia abrazada por la cintura, el rubio observo a la ojijade que se encontraba aferrada de el con los ojos cerrados, le acaricio la cabeza y la tomo por la barbilla para mirarle el rostro.<p>

Deidara... - susurro débil.

Como te sientes? - le dijo mirando a otro lado con algo de sonrojo - me tenias preocupado.

Lo lamento - contesto cabizbaja - yo ni siquiera sospeche nada de la supuesta verdad que me decían.

No te preocupes, hmn - la acerco a su pecho para que descansada, Sakura sonrió triste, se acomodo y cerro los ojos para descansar.

Deidara miro hacia abajo y vio al zorro que lo seguía - _Abra vencido a Zetsu?_ - se pregunto el ninja -_ Bueno el no es del tipo de pelea - _miro nuevamente a la pelirosa que se había dormido por el cansancio, con su mano izquierda toco la frente de la chica, tenia un poco de fiebre ademas de la falta de chakra. Chasqueo la lengua y aumento la velocidad de su arte volador, si la chica seguía así lo mas probable es que sufriera una descompensación.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cuando llegaron a Konoha se encontraban Naruto y Kakashi esperándolos en la entrada pero al ver que Sakura no despertaba se dirigieron rapidamente al Hospital para que examinaran a la chica a la cual la pusieron el observación nocturna. Los tres ninjas se sentían mas tranquilos al tenerla ahí aunque sea en la cama del Hospital pero por lo menos estaba bien.

Sera mejor que la dejemos descansar - dijo el peliplata.

Nos tenias preocupados Sakura-chan - le hablo a su amiga.

Deidara no dijo nada solo se quedo al lado de ella mirándola con tranquilidad... por fin sentía que todo estaría bien. El ambiente era muy tranquilo hasta que llego un ninja que Deidara nunca había visto.

Capitan Yamato - hablo feliz Naruto - mire Sakura-chan volvió.

Excelente noticia - dijo feliz el hombre - Kakashi-sempai - saludo al ninja copia y le hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza a Deidara el cual solo hizo lo mismo.

Naruto nos vamos a entrenar al País del Rayo - informo el castaño.

Tan lejos? - pregunto Kakashi.

Ahí se encuentra el otro Jinchuriki - contesto Deidara.

Otro? - pregunto Naruto.

Así es - afirmo Yamato - al anochecer nos iremos, así que despídete de todos - le dijo feliz Yamato antes de irse.

Bien! si me hago mas fuerte sera mas fácil traer a Sasuke - exclamo feliz el rubio sin darse cuenta de la mirada asesina del artista.

Si que emoción, hm - comento molesto, lo ultimo que quería ver en su vida era la cara de ese Uchiha.

Naruto se despidió de los ninjas no si antes hacerle prometer a Deidara que tendrían una pelea para ver quien era mas fuerte y también de que tenia que cuidar de Sakura, salio de ahí y fue a su casa a ordenar todo para su nuevo entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>Estaba aburrida... no mas que eso estaba segura de que moriría de aburrimiento.<p>

_Si tan solo pudiera escapar_ - pensó algo molesta, gracias a ese collar no podia usar mucho chakra sino la empezaría a ahorcar -_ Las paredes deben ser lo suficientemente gruesas como para resistir mis golpes_ - suspiro ya no había nada que hacer... - _simplemente esperar a que me maten_ - ese ultimo pensamiento fue desganado, se acostó en la cama en un vano intento de dormir. No le importaba morir no era que no valorizada su vida sino que simplemente la muerte no era algo interesante ni tampoco nuevo, cerro los ojos para dormir.

Pasaron unos momentos mientras descansaba tranquilamente hasta que sintió que abrían la puerta, no se movió y espero para ver que pasaba... pasos tranquilos y sigilosos, bien todo tranquilo hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, la única reacción fue darle lanzarle un puñetazo en la cara a la persona pero para su sorpresa esta no pudo ni siquiera esquivarlo.

Naruto - susurro al ver al ninja tirado en el piso.

El rubio sonrió y se sentó al lado de ella - perdón te desperté?

No - la chica se sorprendió del comportamiento del rubio - a que te mandaron?

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces - No - hizo un gesto con las manos en señal de negación - yo solo vine a despedirme.

despedirte? - pregunto incrédula - de una prisionera?

Se rasco la nuca - Si no pienses mal pero al fin y al cabo sin ti no hubiésemos podido traer a Sakura-chan.

Sino hubiese sido por mi ni siquiera tendrían que buscarla - aclaro.

No me malinterpretes pero siento que no eres mala persona - le hablo mirando a la pared de la celda

Por haces todo esto? - pregunto mientras lo miraba.

Hacer que? -

Proteger a esta gente - aclaro y miro la puerta pero volvió su mirada a Naruto.

Por que esta es mi Aldea - le contesto feliz - debo protegerla ademas yo un día seré Hokage!

Y si mueres antes? - le pregunto con curiosidad.

Yo no moriré - sonrió - No me rendiré hasta conseguir mi sueño por que ese es mi camino ninja.

Tu camino ninja... - repitió y el ojiazul asintió feliz.

Sabes me pareces conocida - aclaro con una mueca - pero tu cara no me es familiar - se puso la mano en el mentón.

La chica lo miro algo sorprendida - tu... no me recuerdas? - susurro algo cabizbaja pero sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

No te preocupes! - exclamo feliz mientras se acercaba a la puerta - si realmente nos conocemos te recordare.

Recordar que? - pregunto una voz detrás de Naruto que hizo que este saltada de miedo.

Ka - Naruto sintió que se le iba la vida por el susto - Kakashi-sensei! por hizo eso!

El peliplata se rascó la nuca - Yamato te esta buscando y pensé que tal vez estabas aquí.

ohh verdad sera mejor que me vaya, cuídese mucho Kakashi-sensei - se despidió con la mano - tu igual Kimiko.

Idiota - suspiro y se volvió a acostar.

Kakashi miro a la chica que se encontraba acostada en la cama - Pudiste escapar - aclaro - Naruto es algo torpe y dejo la puerta abierta.

No deberías estar feliz? - pregunto con sarcasmo.

Hokage-sama hablada contigo en la mañana - cambio el tema y se fue.

* * *

><p>Podia sentir sus parpados, su cuerpo le dolía un poco pero solo por el cansancio muscular - suspiro - sin abrir los ojos aun se rasco la cabeza.<p>

Abre los ojos, hm - apenas escucho esa voz los abrió par en par y sentó en la cama, iba a decir algo pero se quedo callada al ver al rubio sentado al lado de ella con una criatura en sus brazos.

Hikaru - susurro al verlo y estiro los brazos para tenerlo, lo abrazo fuerte pero con delicadeza - mamá te extraño - le susurro a su hijo - pero te prometo que nunca mas pasada algo así.

Deidara miro a la Haruno, si la había extrañado mucho ademas que un niño de dos meses no era nada fácil de tratar sobre todo si extrañaba a su madre. Sonrió al recordar las noches en la que no pudo pegar un ojo gracias a su pequeño... si de asesino rango S paso a cuidador de niños, no paso a padre de familia.

Me dijeron que estas bien, hm - hablo por fin, Sakura levanto la mirada para enfocar al rubio.

Por fin estoy en casa - declaro con una sonrisa y el pequeño rubio estiro los brazos haciendo que sus manitas tocaran el rostro de su progenitora - me extrañaste? - volvió la vista a su hijo.

Deidara se levanto y se acerco a su mujer para darle un tierno beso en la frente - te extrañamos mucho.

Lo lamento - dijo apenada.

No te preocupes, hm - se volvió a sentar - lo mejor es que descanses - suspiro con pesadez - en la tarde Tsunade pidio nuestra presencia.

Tsunade-sama? - pregunto dudosa.

Hai - suspiro con pesadez - parece que quiere entrenarnos a algo por el estilo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien aquí esta lo queria hacer mas largo pero no... xD ya tengo el cap final listo! uff.. así le dare unas inspecciones y cuando le tenga bien lo subire!<strong>

**Dudas, consultas o reclamos!**

**Su amiga y escritora Yoci deplok**


	11. Comienzo

**Hola! :D bueno esta es la primera parte del final! me encanto escribir esta historia, desde ya y como siempre gracias a mis lectores los que esperan con tranquilidad mis actualizaciones. Perdón por la demora como ya lo puse en mi perfil encontre trabajo *0* y no e tenido tiempo para sentarme frente al pc para escribir pero lo tenia todo en la cabeza. **Sin mas el cap "El comienzo del Fin parte 1"

* * *

><p>La rubia de prominente busto se encontraba con la mirada perdida en una de las paredes de su despacho, suspiro con pesadez e inclino su cabeza hacia atras.<p>

"_Realmente estos tiempos han puesto a prueba a nuestra Aldea_" pensó recordando los sucesos "_Jiraiya me pregunto si estarás de acuerdo con mi decisión"_ se interrogo mientras una sonrisa amarga se dibujaba en su rostro "_Kami si me escuchas… ayúdanos a hacer lo correcto"_

Escucho los golpes suaves contra la puerta, inhalo lentamente y exhalo despacio para poner un semblante tranquilo y serio.

-Pase – dijo con voz firme.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar primero aun Anbu con mascará con forma de perro y tras de el a la prisionera Kimiko, ambos se acercaron al escritorio de la Quinta.

-Tsunade-sama – hablo en Anbu con reverencia.

-Sensei – susurró la prisionera con hilo de voz.

Tsunade posó sus ojos en la prisionera la cual se veía delgada a causa de la privación de alimentos a la que estuvo sometida, su piel se veía blanca con manchas, sus ojos con grandes y marcadas ojeras, su rostro parecía una mascará en vez de una cara normal.

-Retírate – ordeno al ninja.

-Pero Goidame-sama es peligroso que se quede con una prisionera-

-No te lo pedí que te fueses te lo ordene – aclaro con fuerza en su tono, el Anbu asintió y se retiró con rapidez.

-¿Por qué estás tan empecinada en usar ese cuerpo? – pregunto con curiosidad pero sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-¿Por qué sensei sigue tan empecinada en verse joven? – contra-pregunto con una sonrisa cansada y burlona.

La Hokage inhalo aire con pesadez y mostro una mirada dura.

-Te tengo una "propuesta" – le dijo.

-Wow –exclamo con falsa emoción – no esperaba algo de consideración de la Aldea que destruyo a mi gente.

-Lo que paso en esos tiempos sale de mis conocimientos – aclaro – lo que ahora te propongo es algo que en tu posición aceptaras sin importar nada.

-Más que una propuesta parece una imposición – se dijo a si misma sin importarle que la rubia la escuchase.

-Te propongo convertirte en ciudadana de esta Aldea - hablo ignorando el comentario de la chica- podrás andar por las calles como una persona cualquiera, tendrás una residencia digna además de protección ninja si es necesario ademas no serás juzgara por tus crimenes hacias las Aldeas ninjas.

-Toda una oferta debo admitir pero no todo lo que brilla es oro – parpadeo lentamente – a cambio de que me darás todo esos privilegios.

La Hokage junto sus manos y apoyo sus codos en el escritorio adquiriendo asi un semblante decisivo e intelectual.

-A cambio que entrenes con nuestros ninjas – hablo con firmeza a pesar de que en el fondo dudaba de su propia oferta.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente por unos segundos.

-Eso es algo inesperado – respondió más para sí que para la Hokage – ya imagino para que quieren que entrene con sus ninjas.

-Dime tu parecer –

-Acepto – respondió sin mucha alegría o emoción en sus palabras.

* * *

><p>Era una tarde perfecta, el sol iluminaba con sus finos rayos y la suave brisa acariciaba a todos lo que en su paso estaban, el ambiente tranquilo y calmado contrastaba con los jovenes ninjas se encontraban reunidos en uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, reunidos felices de tener a la pelirosa entre ellos nuevamente.<p>

-Mi hermosa flor de cerezo me alegra tanto que estes aqui de nuevo - dijo con exagerada emoción Rock Lee el cual se gano una mirada de fastidio de Deidara.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti Frentona - le dijo Ino.

-Gracias cerdita - abrazo a su amiga.

-¿Y por que nos citaron a todos aqui? - pregunto Neji.

-No lo se pero estan problematico - dijo el cabeza de piña que mirada las nubes.

-Tengo hambre! - reclamo Choji - cuanto mas tendremos que esperar?

-Tu siempre tienes hambre Choji - dijo Kiba.

-Yo! - aparecio Kakashi tras una nube de humo - Como estan chicos? es bueno ver que estan todos aqui!

-Kakashi-sensei! - exclamo la kunoichi de ojos jades.

-Era obvio que estarian todos aqui Kakashi, la llama de la juventud arde en sus corazones - dijo con emoción el recien aparecido ninja de traje verde.

-Gai-sensei! - exclamo su alumno con emoción - Usted siempre tiene razón.

-Estos si que son raros, hmn - dijo Deidara al ver a Maito y Rock Lee.

-Creo que no debi aceptar - dijo una voz proveniente de un árbol.

Todos los Chunnin alzaron sus mirada hacia el árbol y para su sorpresa se encontraba la chica de cabellos negros que había ayudado al secuestro de Sakura- Por qué todos me miran asi? - bajo de un salto y se acerco al grupo pero fijo su vista en Akamaru el cual se acerco para ser acariciado para sorpresa de todos.

-Que se supone que hace ella aqui? -dijo sorprendida la Haruno.

-Sakura - hablo con tono serio Kakashi - Todos la Godaime-sama a decidido dado a las circunstancias de que el siguiente movimiento de Akatsuki será nuevamente un ataque directo a la Aldea por ese motivo debemos entrenar para enfrentar esa amenaza.

-Asi es - hablo Gai - La prisionera fue una Akatsuki por eso quien mejor que ella para poder entrenar para derrotarlos, así que chicos que la llama de su Juventud haga cenizas a la pobre alma de esta chica - con eso se acerco y le dio una palmada a la espalda de Kimiko.

-Asi que practicamente te usaremos como muñeco de pruebas - dijo Shikamaru con algo de interes en su voz.

-En realidad estoy aqui para hacerlo sufrir tanto que les dada igual - dijo de forma desinteresada.

-Bueno sea como sea - hablo el artista - yo seré el primero,hmn.

-Bien uno por uno aprenderán tecnicas -dijo el ninja copia - así que empecemos.

-Bueno yo tenia pensado de que me atacasen todos a la vez para ver sus habilidades - aclaro la chica.

-No seria mas logico ir uno por uno? - cuestionó Neji.

-Empecemos por el gordito - dijo ignorando a Neji y apuntando a Choji para sorpresa de todos - vamos gordito!

-No me digas gordito! - grito con furia y uso su Jutsu Bola de Tanque humano para atacar a la chica pero esta salto sobre el y logro balancearce sobre el, Neji fue el siguiente en atacar usando el Puño Suave con su Byakugan activado pero la kunoichi uso sus piernas para cambiar la dirección en la que iba Choji lanzandoselo pero no se dio cuenta que detras de ella estaba una de las aves de arcilla de Deidara.

-Katsu! - dijo el artista al ver que su ave había atrapado a la chica.

Bang! explosión inminente que la hirió ademas de la caida en seco que tuvo, la chica se paro como si no sintiese el dolor de las quemaduras, sonrió y activo su Kami supēsu justo para darse cuenta del Justu de Posesión de Sombras, salto para evitar la posesión. Junto chakra en su mano y hizo el Bisturí de chakra con este intento atacar a Rock Lee pero este lo esquivaba con rapidez y le atacaba con su Taijutsu.

-Lee cuidado! - Grito Ino advirtiendole ya que Sakura iba a atacar con su super fuerza por la espalda pero el grito de Ino tambien alertó a la Ninja, la cual evito el ataque.

-Bueno esto es suficiente- se dijo a si misma la chica mientras se quedaba parada en medio de los ninjas los cuales todos iban a atacarla al mismo tiempo pero esta justo antes de que la alcanzaran uso el Shinra Tensei haciendo que todos chocacen en una gran bola y lanzadolos contra los arboles.

Todos los ninjas se levantaron con pesadez ya que el golpe se intensifico gracias al Jutsu.

-Aun les quedan cinco segundos para atacarla - dijo Kakashi que miraba desde el árbol donde se golpiaron junto a Gai.

Kiba fue el primero en ponerse en pie y junto a Akamaru fueron a atacarla pero esta los ataco con su Bisturi de chakra lo cual sorprendio a los demas dado no habían pasado los cinco segundos.

-Dije que era suficiente - repitio pero con molestia esta vez y su Doujutsu empezó a girar mientras hacia sellos y el piso se empezó a oscurecer hasta llegar aun color negro y de este salieron unos tentaculos pegajosos que atraparon a todos los ninjas.

-Que es esto, hmn! - grito molesto Deidara.

-Que tipo de Jutsu es este? - dijo Ino mientras se movia en un intento de liberarse.

-Neji que es lo que ve tu Byakugan? - pregunto Rock Lee.

Pero Neji tenia el ceño fruncido ya que su Byakugan veia los mismo que los demas un piso negro con tentaculos que los tenian presos.

-Tu Doujutsu no puede contra el mio - dijo la chica mientras deshacia su Jutsu Kami Supesu: ataque primario.

Cuando ya todos estuvieron recuperados de los ataques Kakashi y Gai les pidieron que se sentaran para poder hablar con calma.

-Yo - empezó a hablar la chica la cual a pesar de que ningún ataque logro alcanzarla directamente se tuvo que limpiar la sangre que salia de su boca, tosió para aclarar su voz y continuo - yo y todos mis jutsus son creación de Akatsuki, cada Jutsu que yo se los tuvo Pain-sensei o los tiene Madara y estos son los mejores que tienen dado a su alto impacto y a su poco tiempo de recuperación, Por eso el día de hoy era una practica para ver sus hablidades y fallas, así desde mañana entrenaremos individualmente para que cuando venga Akatsuki a atacar puedan tener una mayor ventaja sobre ellos.

-Todos los entrenamientos deben ser supervisados por mi o por Gai - Hablo en peliplata - y estos pueden ser cuando ustedes lo prefieran.

-Asi que chicos esto es todo por hoy - dijo Gai - que su Juventud les muestre el camino a la victoria - con eso se rió y le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda a la chica.

-Yo entrenare hoy, hmn - dijo Deidara mas como una aclaración que como una petición.

-Esta bien Deidara será el primero en entrenar - dijo Kakashi - los que quieran seguir con acondicionamiento fisico pueden ir con Gai.

Con eso todos se fueron con Gai y Sakura se despidio de Deidara y de los demas ya que debia cuidar al pequeño Hikaru.

-Bueno Deidara - se puso delante del artista mientras Kakashi observaba sentado nuevamente en el árbol - tu falla es tu fuerza a pesar de que peleaste contra ese tal Maito Gai sin tus obras de arte no podrias durar mucho pero a todo esto tu eras un Akatsuki ¿para que entrenas?

-Solo quiero patearte el trasero, hm - aclaro.

-Bueno entonces - se puso en posición - empecemos.

* * *

><p>Mientras en el edificio de Akatsuki se encontraba Taka hablando con su Lider.<p>

-Como es posible que la cabeza de chicle allá escapado? - cuestionó la pelo roja.

Sasuke estaba con su visible molestia en su rostro ya que el tampoco lograba entender el porque Sakura escapo, acaso el Kinjutsu que aplico Madara falló? o será que de alguna forma logró recobrar la memoria? o quizás Konoha...

No deshecho esa idea enseguida ya que si hubiese sido Konoha se habría formado un circo de tal forma que todas las Aldeas nijas se hubiesen enterado.

-Ahora que la señorita desapareció debemos ir a buscarla? - pregunto Juugo.

Lo unico que obtuvo como respuesta fue el frió silencio que reinaba en la habitación.

-Yo creo que fue la pelos de zanahoria quien la asusto con su horrible rostro - dijo con burla el peliblanco al cual mentir no le importaba en lo más minimo ya que si le salia la honestidad podría estar más que seguro que perderia la cabeza al filo de la katana del Uchiha menor.

-No digas estupideces Suigetsu - la chica se acercó para golpear a su compañero de equipo pero al ver la fria mirada de su Lider prefirío quedarse quieta en su lugar.

-No se hará al respecto mientras tanto lo mejor para ustedes es entrenar ya que no pienso cargar con inutiles- les dijo friamente antes de retirarse dejando a sus subordinados con la palabra en la boca.

_"Realmente la partida de la rosadita le afecto"_ se dijo a si mismo Suigetsu _"Otra razón más para quedarse callado"_

Mientras tanto Sasuke se dirigia a la habitación de Madara para pedirle... No! exigirle explicaciones de lo que habia sucedido. Llego hasta la puerta de la habitación y entro sin tocar para ver al Uchiha mayor sentado enfrente como esperando que el llegase.

-Sasuke que gusto verte - dijo con un tono alegre - a que se debe tu inesperada visita?

El Uchiha lo miro fijamente ya que estaba seguro de que el mayor se había enterado de lo sucedido.

-Vamos no te pongas así - le dijo de nuevo con ese tono alegre que empezaba a fastidar al Uchiha - Ya se, yo tambien me quede sorprendido al saber que esa chica se fue.

-Acaso tu Kinjutsu falló? - pregunto con su tipica voz el Uchiha menor.

Madara puso las manos en las caderas y adopto una pose que daba a entender que pensaba.

-En realidad... - dijo con lentitud como si disfrutase la molestia que la causaba al menor - no es imposible que fallase a menos...

-A menos que? - repitió con impaciencia al ver que el mayor no continuaba.

-A menos de que alguien le hubiese dicho algo importante de su pasado... algo asi como un interruptor que le devolviese la luz a su mente - aclaró.

-Alguien? - cuestionó alzando una ceja.

-Si ya tu sabes alguien - movio las muñecas haciendo circulos con las manos - Un ninja o simplemente alguien de tu equipo.

Solo con escuchar eso el Uchiha menor se retiro dejando a Madara solo nuevamente.

-Estos niños de hoy no respetan a nadie - hablo a la nada - pero con eso se mantendra entretenido hasta el ataque hacia Konoha.

-Eso es algo cruel de tu parte - dijo alguien que acababa de entrar a la habitación.

-ohh Kabuto tanto tiempo sin verte - dijo con fingido tono de voz alegre.

-Es bueno verte igual Madara - el chico de lentes y manto de color morado oscuro se sentó en una de las sillas que habían ahi - supe que dejaste en manos de Konoha a Kimiko es una lastima era perfecta para algunos experimentos.

-Si fue una verdadera lastima - hablo con desinterés - pero bueno ¿trajiste lo que te pedi?

-Si aqui estan - saco unos pergaminos de su bolso - realmente los tenia muy bien escondidos.

-Eso es lo de menos - recibio unos cinco gruesos pergaminos rojos con la palabra "impuro" escrito en cada uno de ellos - Bueno ya sabes que te necesitare muy pronto así que estate atento a mi llamado.

-No te preocupes será un placer ayudar siempre y cuando me dejes seguir con mis experimentos - dijo mientras la luz dejaba ver que bajo su manto tenia una piel escamosa gracias a la fusión del material genetico de Orochimaru con el.

-No te preocupes pero ahora necesito que me hagas un favor - el mayor se hacerco a un mueble del cual saco un pequeño frasco con un cabello color lila y se lo lanzó al ninja el cual lo atrapo sin problemas.

-Para que necesitas otro más? - pregunto con curiosidad.

-Simplemente quiero asegurarme -

-Bueno si eso es todo me retiro - hablo con amabilidad y se retiro.

-Estos niños son tan faciles de manipular - dijo desganado - si tan solo se resistieran un poco más haria todo mas divertido.

* * *

><p>Ambos estaban cubiertos de sudor y tierra, el polvo inundaba el ambiente nublando de manera sutil la vista de algunos curiosos que veian el tan alargado "entrenamiento". El pecho de Deidara subia y bajaba con rapidez, sentia sus brazos pesados como si se hubiese puesto pesas ademas que su arcilla estaba a punto de agotarse.<p>

-Que sucede ya estas cansado? - le dijo con soberbia para hacer enojar al rubio pero ella sentia que su cuerpo estaba agotado dado que no había comido y en todo el "entrenamiento" hizo Taijutsu ya que ese era una de las deficiencias del artista.

-Ya se hace tarde que sea todo por hoy - dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro.

-Aun no! - dijo el rubio preparandose para atacar nuevamente pero Kakashi se puso al lado de la kunoichi.

Deidara será mejor que vayas a ver a Sakura y descanses - guardo el libro y sonrio debajo de la mascará - así es todo por hoy.

La chica se rascó la nuca y desapareció junto con Kakashi en una bola de humo.

-Tsk! - chasqueó molesto y exhalo brucasmente se dispuso a irse pero sin antes ver a los ninjas que lo miraban con algo de impresión _"Son solo mocosos sin experiencia"_ pensó con arrogancia.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando llegó a la casa lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Sakura, la cual se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente con su pequeño hijo en el cuarto principal. El artista se acercó a ellos y acaricio los cabellos de su pequeño primogenito y deposito un suave beso en los labios de la Haruno.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y los contempló por largo rato, feliz de tener completa nuevamente a su familia... Ellos realmente eran todo para el, eran su mundo su razón para seguir, eran su mas grande musa... era su obra de arte más grande y pura.

_-"Siempre los amaré"_ pensó_ "y cualquiera que intente alejarlos de mi volará en pedazos de la forma más dolorosa y artistica que pueda encontrar"_

Con eso se levanto y se dirigió sus pasos hasta el baño para darse una ducha sin percatarse de que la pelirosa se había despertado pero no movia ni un musculo y tenia una cara de amargura.

Suspiro con desgaste y se sentó en la cama, miró a su hijo para tomarlo en sus brazos y dejarlo en su cuna, ya allí lo cubrio con sus mantas y salió del cuarto. Cerró la púerta y apoyo en ella su espalda.

_-"No me puedo permitir que algo así suceda otra vez" - _susurró con voz entrecortada - Debo dejar de ser rescatada, debo dejar de sentir lastima por mi - cerró los ojos y dejo que las lágrimas surcaran su rostro para limpiar su verguenza, su sentimiento de culpa.

Luego de un rato sintió que el agua de la ducha se detuvo, se limpio el rostro y volvió a la cama, ya tenia había tomado una decisión y mañana en la mañana se encargaria de que nunca más en su vida volviesen a separarla de los que amaba o que la hiciesen sentir inutil. Esta vez ella se vengaria de Tobi por haberle lavado el cerebro y quien mejor para entrenar que la que ayudo a su captura.

* * *

><p>Por su parte la prisionera se encontraba sentada en el piso de la celda ya que aun no cumplian la parte de "hogar digno" pero eso era lo de menos, ella se encontraba muy concentrada en un pequeño objeto que tenia en las manos, era algo así del porte de una moneda pero este parecia un cristal de un color azul zafiro.<p>

_-"Solo espero que nada de lo que tengo en mente llegue a pasar"_ pensó para si algo preocupada_ "Madara... realmente espero poder matarte o sino será el fin..."_

En su cama se encontraban dos gruesos y polvorientos pergaminos con la palabra impuro escrito en ellos, la chica fijó su mirada en ellos.

_-"Por lo menos logré salvar estos dos"_ volvio su vista al pequeño objeto _"ahora tengo que decidir que hacer contigo"  
><em>

Se levanto del piso y guardo los pergaminos bajo su cama para poder recostarse en ella, quedo con la mirada fija en el techo y un pesado suspiro se escapo de sus labios, cerró los ojos intentando recordar algo...

_"Hacia mucho frio y el cuarto que consiguió para pasar la noche no era una gran defensa para las brisas heladas que se colaban entre las grietas del lugar. Se acerco a la cama para inspeccionarla con la vista, no parecia tener nada fuera de lo común así que se sentó._

_Se quito la capucha que cubria su cabeza para poder descansar y dirigió su mirada hacia unos grusos y probablemente pesados pergaminos rojos._

_Resoplo con fastidio y se acosto de lado, cerrando los ojos y concentrandose en los sonidos a su alrededor... el ruido de la ventana contra el viento, el sonido de su respiración y... la llegada de alguien, abrio los ojos pero no se movio ni un centrimeto._

_-Es bueno verte "Aki-chan" - dijo un enmascarado - dime has descansado correctamente._

_-...-_

_-"Los niños de hoy no respetan a sus mayores -dijo con algo de burla en su voz, mientras se acerco hacia la mesa en donde estaban los pergaminos - pero por lo menos cumpliste con lo que te pedi" - guardo los pergaminos en un bolso -"¿ya los probaste?"_

_-"Si..." - odiaba contestarle a Madara, odiaba su sola presencia pero no podia hacer nada contra el, su Doujutsu era muy debil y muy pocas veces lo habia usado..._

_Su cabeza choco contra la pared haciendo que el golpe resonada en la oscura habitación._

_-"Realmente espero que seas buena niña y no pienses estupideces" - dijo Madara con un tono casual mientras ejercia un poco más de presión en el cuello de la chica - "mm..." - al no encontrar respuesta la soltó para darse vuelta y retirarse, justo cuando abrió la puerta miro hacia atrás - "será mejor que no abuses de ese cuerpo, cuando no tengas chakra será una pena el hecho que seas tan facil de matar" y se fue dejando nuevamente sola a la chica que se volvió a acostar._

Escucho el sonido de la puerta abriendose y se sentó para observar a la persona que entro y para su sorpresa era la pelirosa.

-No esperaba visitas tan temprano - aclaro con una sonrisa la cual se borro inmediatamente al ver que esta sostenia un kunai - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Entrenar - le respondió con voz seca.

-No tengo permitirdo entrenar con ustedes a menos que este Kakashi o algún otro Jonin - aclaro recostandose contra la pared.

Sakura fruncio el ceño y lanzó el kunai directamente entre los ojos de la chica, pero esta rapidamente activo su Doujutsu haciendo que un tentaculo negro lo detuviese, mientras otros tenian atrapada a Sakura.

-Ustedes bestias de Konoha son todas iguales - critico con molestia - no respetan a los demás, no respetan las reglas.

- De que respeto hablas? - le recriminó con furia - Tu eres un asesina no conoces el respeto a la vida e insultas a mi Aldea!.

Una pequeña risa salio de los labios de la chica -Asesina? - pregunto poniendo una cara angelical - Aquí los asesinos son ustedes! -grito con furia, haciendo que los tentaculos apretaran más a Sakura - Dime algo... acaso no te haz preguntado como es que existe alguien como yo y nunca en ninguno de sus amados libros de historia ninja sale mi clan, eh? - Sakura apreto la mandibula con fuerza mientras sentia la adrenalina correr por sus venas y dandose cuanta de que era verdad.

-Te dire la razón! -le dijo enojada mientras se acercaba - TU ALDEA MATO A TODA MI GENTE! - se lo grito practicamente en la cara - Nosotros nos alejamos de las Aldeas ninjas para no ser usados como armas... Uchihas-Sharingan copia todos tus movimientos y tecnicas, Hyugas-Byakugan gran vista, te permite ver el flujo del chakra, Kusamas-Kami supēsu te permite crear cosas en el espacio y permite la gran calibración de chraka... Todos menos nosotros formaron parte en la creación de tu amada Konoha, fuimos a vivir lejos y olvidando la tradición de como usar nuestro Doujutsu nos convertimos en un tranquilo pueblo hasta que una noche los Anbus de Konoha atacaron a gente inocente por miedo aun inexistente plan de guerra ninja... - su voz se empezó a entrecortar y libero a Sakura de los tentaculos haciendolos desaparecer.

Sakura estaba de rodillas en el piso y respiraba rapidamente en un intento de hacer que la mayor cantidad de aire posible entrara.

-Podria matarte si quisiera - aclaro la chica sentada en la orilla de la cama, haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera el cuerpo de la kunoichi -Si mal no recuerdo tienes un hijo - miro a Sakura la cual jadeaba un poco, mantuvo su mirada fija hasta que esta asintió - Creo... que tu estarias bien... - estiro su brazo y debajo de la almohada saco el cristal de un color azul zafiro y se lo puso en el cuello a Sakura la cual estaba algo atonita por la acción.

-¿Qué es? - pregunto mientras examinaba el pequeño objeto.

- Si llega a pasar algo tu tendras que elegir en que momento usarlo y con quien...

* * *

><p><strong>Listo esto es todo si quizas es poco pero hice lo que pude y la segunda parte final! estará lo mas pronto ;D lo prometo.<strong>

**Dudas, Amenazas o consultas**

**Dejar Review**

**Se despide su amiga perdida y intento de escritora!**

**Yoci Deplok!  
><strong>


	12. Verdad

**_Muy Buenas! Si se que me odian por dejarlos abandonados por tanto tiempo y lo lamento con todo mi corazón pero me voy a remedir y prometo escribir hasta terminar la historia. Pues no los hago esperar mas por que ya lo hice mucho._**

**_Naruto no me pertenece y le pertenece a su respectivo creador /no demanden/_**

* * *

><p><em>"Si llega a pasara algo tu tendrás que elegir en que momento usarlo y con quien..."<em>

Eso fue lo que le había dicho pero ¿Qué podría significar? y ¿Por qué exactamente de todas las personas le entrego ese extraño collar a ella? Sintió la inmensa necesidad de hablar de esto con Deidara que se encontraba tranquilamente durmiendo a su lado pero algo en su interior le decía que guardar silencio por ahora era la mejor opción.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No estaba orgullosa de muchas cosas en su vida y estar encerrada en una habitación solo facilitaba que todos sus recuerdos saliesen a la luz.

- Espero que sigas cómoda - Hablo Kakashi mientras hacia ingreso a la celda con una bandeja de comida en sus manos - Todos merecen un buen desayuno - y le extendió la bandeja a la chica que tenia en frente, a decir verdad le parecía algo irónico que alguien tan pequeño fuese puesto bajo tanta vigilancia pero en el mundo ninja no hay nada mas falso que las apariencias.

- Gracias pero no creo que el famoso ninja copia este aquí para desayunar conmigo - sonrió de lado.

- Este se rasco la barbilla- Bueno iremos al grano entonces - puso aspecto serio - Se que Sakura estuvo aquí - la chica fijo los ojos en el - pero eso no es lo que quiero saber, lo que quiero que me expliques es ¿quien eres? y ¿Cómo sabemos que podemos confiar en ti?

- No lo saben y no lo sabrán hasta que me dejen ir en libertad- musito ignorando la primera pregunta.

- Creo que no llevaremos un buen dialogo así - suspiro mientras se levantaba y daba vueltas en el reducido espacio - En estos momentos Naruto esta en el país del rayo entrenando con Killer Bee así que podríamos decir que estamos un poco mas débiles sin el aquí.

- No deberías decir cosas como esas frente mío

- Es cierto - rió - a lo que quiero llegar es que tu conociste a ese chico cuando eras niñas - la aclaración sorprendió a la chica- Tsunade me contó que te conoció luego de la masacre que hicieron los Anbus de Konoha en tu aldea, te quedaste con ella hasta que fue ordenada tu muerte - miraba a la nada mientras relataba -Y estabas bien muerta según el informe de Uchiha Itachi.

- Parece que tienes toda la información- Su cara denotaba ironía.

- Quiero saber que paso después - aclaro- ¿Cómo terminaste en Akatsuki?

- Madara Uchiha- respondió- El me secuestro y me dejo bajo el cuidado de Pain-sama - su mirada se en sombrío unos segundos - el me entreno y mando a misiones hasta el día en que murió - intento guardar la compostura pero sus ojos aun así se pusieron vidriosos a lo cual Kakashi se limito a observar - ¿Quieres saber si pueden confiar en mi? - a lo que el ninja asintió - la matanza de mi aldea y la muerte de Pain todas esa cosas fueron provocadas por Madara, puede que no me importe su aldea pero me importa destruir a ese tipo y si ustedes quieren lo mismo entonces podremos convivir en paz.

- Esta bien -dijo.

- ¿Solo dirás eso? - ladeo la cabeza.

- Si, solo quería saber que paso después que saliste de esta aldea ademas si fuiste amiga de Naruto lo más probable es que haya algo de luz en tu interior - Se acerco a la puerta y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera - Ven creo que esto podría ser un buen paso para comenzar.

Ambos salieron del edificio sin decir una sola palabra entre ellos solo Kakashi se detenía hablar con algún ninja que solicitada alguna explicación, siguieron su camino hasta que llegaron cerca del campo de entrenamiento de los ninjas, fueron un poco mas al norte hasta un montículo de de tierra con una pequeña piedra negra con una inscripción.

Kakashi se detuvo a unos metros de esta y le hizo una seña a Kimiko para que siguiera, al acercase pudo distinguir la inscripción _"Aquí yace un hijo de la lluvia" _y eso fue más que suficiente para que ella supiese que quien se trataba, suspiro y se llevo una mano a la frente, quiso devolverse junto a Kakashi pero se derrumbo frente a la evidente tumba de quien fue una vez su mentor y mejor amigo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Estaba más que enojado, primero tuvo que soportar una dura pelea con los miembros de ese tal equipo "Taka" y ahora este niño rubio venia a decirle que necesitaba entrenamiento, por supuesto que no lo haría ya que había decido tomar unas merecidas vacaciones.

- Vamos por favor - rogó intensamente Naruto.

- Esta bien, solo por que me ayudaste con Motoi pero te aseguro que no será sencillo - resoplo con orgullo.

- No habrá problema - respondió con emoción el rubio.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este cap era para desarrollar y finalizar a Kimiko en cuanto a historia además de ubicar espacialmente donde estaba Naruto xD<strong>

**El siguiente cap tendrá más emoción, peleas y sobre todo más largo**

**gracias por no dejar de tener fe en mi muyayos**

**Un beso!**


End file.
